En terapia
by Lovene Chan
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto ya había caído una vez. Tenía un ex-marido prófugo y no pensaba cometer la misma estupidez llamada "matrimonio" de nuevo. Por ello, se casó con la psicología y juró nunca más meterse en una de esas turbulentas relaciones entre colegas de trabajo. Y todo marchaba bien, hasta que Shaoran Li apareció en el medio. Y, demonios, que ni Freud podría entender a ese tipo.
1. De psicólogos y profesores

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

_Summary completo: Sakura Kinomoto, de veinticuatro años, lleva a cuestas un matrimonio fracasado y algunos problemas judiciales. Se ha vuelto a casar, pero con su trabajo. Las vueltas de la vida la llevarán a trabajar en la Preparatoria Aoiya, donde Shaoran Li, hombre casado de veintiocho, enseña matemáticas. __Ella no cree en los hombres ni él en los psicólogos. _Involucrarse con los pacientes es bueno... ¿pero hasta qué punto?

* * *

**En terapia**

**Capítulo I**

**"De psicólogos y profesores"**

* * *

El graznido de las bocinas a sus espaldas era la sinfonía perfecta para una llegada tan destartalada como la suya. Habiendo conducido su modesto auto a través del tráfico inclemente de Tokio, Sakura Kinomoto lo estacionó del mismo modo que se levantó: a las prisas, y sin la más mínima noción de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Tenía que ser mujer!

—Si tienes problemas con esa chatarra yo te llevo, bonita.

Quiso gritarles a aquellos energúmenos al volante que el ser mujer no justificaba en absoluto su atolondramiento vehicular, y que se metieran los chistes machistas donde les cupiera, y que su auto no era ninguna chatarra (en el mundo civilizado y culto, se le llamaba_ "antigüedad"_), pero pronto se recordó a sí misma que era una psicóloga y aquello iba en contra de su política diplomática; así que se apresuró a apearse y llegar a las puertas del edificio que se erigía frente suyo.

—Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto —La saludó el anciano señor Kawabura, portero del lugar—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Muy bien, con la energía suficiente para comenzar el día —Le sonrió al hombre, enseñando una larga fila de dientes alineados y blancos. A pesar de su retraso, no podía evitar ser amable con alguien tan inmensamente simpático y servicial—. ¿Y usted?

—Del mismo modo, aunque creo que lleva más prisa que yo —apuntó, divertido, habiéndola visto salir de su auto como un torbellino. Le abrió la puerta con rapidez.

—Lo estoy, muchas gracias. ¡Adiós, señor! —exclamó, antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia el tercer piso.

Aquel edificio era tan viejo, que Sakura incluso lo recordaba de alguno que otro paseo por Tokio en su infancia, cuando Fujitaka cogía el Ford color café y llevaba a la familia a algún restaurante tradicional. Era un macizo gigante de cemento, una de las primeras construcciones de aquella tan lejana pequeña capital, que sin saberlo, el pasar de las décadas había convertido en metrópoli.

—Los ascensores de este lugar tienen más años que mi abuela. Debería poder subirme a uno y estar segura de que no se caerá y moriré aplastada por la inercia, o que se detendrá y me quedaré atascada toda la semana —Esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca, luego de haber subido tres pisos a fuerza de sus propias piernas, al llegar a la sala.

—Tienes veinte minutos de retraso —anunció Chiharu, haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho—, pero no ha aparecido nadie todavía, así que no te angusties. Esas quejas de vieja renegada esconden una pésima noche de sueño, licenciada.

—No te equivocas —Suspiró cansinamente, dejando su bolso sobre el escritorio con pesadez—. He estado hasta medianoche haciendo números. Nunca te cases, Chiharu. O si lo haces, recuerda firmar antes un maldito contrato prenupcial.

—Rompería la magia. ¿Qué hay con eso de la confianza?

—¿Qué magia? Desaparece al primer momento que eructa y habla de flatulencias. Y en cuanto a la confianza, se esfuma cuando te planta la palabra_ "divorcio"_ en la cara y se fuga con una rubia —Acomodó su cabello en el espejo de mano y tocó las ojeras bajo sus ojos, como si quisiera disimularlas—. Me veo como un panda.

—¿Café? —Le alcanzó una taza llena hasta el borde. Sakura sintió revivir un poco con el primer sorbo y la fragancia amarga llenó sus pulmones de algo parecido a la vitalidad.

—Esto es hipócrita, generalmente aconsejo a mis pacientes no consumir cafeína —habló sosegadamente, mirando el contenido oscuro. Chasqueó la lengua—. Qué demonios, Dios bendiga a Colombia.

Chiharu rodó los ojos.

—El mejor café —añadió, riendo.

—Así es —Paseó la mirada por el techo. En ese momento, dieron las nueve, y dijo—. Esta infusión debe ser suficiente para ponerme en marcha y continuar el papeleo de anoche. Los números no cesan —Esbozó una expresión de disgusto.

—Esperemos que los pacientes tampoco. A las doce paramos para almorzar —Le recordó, como siempre, y ambas se metieron en sus respectivas consultas.

Su consulta se encontraba sólo separada por una pared de la de Chiharu, pero aquella era una construcción sólida, y no podía escuchar nada de lo que ocurría del otro lado. Esa intimidad acústica, sumada a las proporciones espaciales de cinco metros por seis, su pequeña biblioteca empotrada contra el empapelado, su confortable silla de oficina de cuero negro y, por supuesto, el pequeño ventilador que entregaba una brisa suave y refrescante, eran algunas de las razones por las que Sakura no se arrepentía de haber escogido ese lugar. Ya había pasado más de un año desde que, recién egresada en Psicología en la Facultad de Tokio, había acudido a ese edificio después de revisar los clasificados. Andaba en busca de un pequeño espacio que hiciera de oficina. Los inicios habían sido difíciles: costearse el alquiler sola había significado mucho sacrificio, no sólo porque debía hacerse de una cantidad considerable de pacientes que acudieran regularmente a verla, sino porque debió llenar espacios vacíos buscándose otro trabajo para llegar a fin de mes. Unos meses después, cuando creía firmemente que sucumbiría a las horas extra y las dobles jornadas, su amiga Chiharu se había graduado. Ésta la contactó e inmediatamente se convirtieron en socias. Había conocido a Chiharu Mihara durante su primer semestre en la universidad, y pronto se habían hecho muy cercanas. Compartieron unas cuantas sesiones de estudio, e igual cantidad de salidas para aliviar el estrés de la vida del estudiante.

—Algún día, cuando la lógica freudiana lo crea conveniente, seremos socias, Sakura. Tendremos un pequeño mundo feliz repleto de divanes —Le había dicho una noche, bromeando. Y había sido una mujer de palabra.

Debía admitir que compartir los gastos hacía las cosas más fáciles: ahora tenía tiempo para ella misma, y había abandonado su segundo trabajo. Y también contaba con una modesta pero creciente clientela. Pero lo que más le agradaba a Sakura era la mutua compañía. Era el tipo de persona que pensaba que todo se volvía mucho más llevadero con alguien al lado.

—Pase —dijo, cuando dos golpes en la puerta anunciaron a su primer paciente del día.

Apareció frente suyo una mujer de unos cincuenta años, enfundada en un largo vestido veraniego con flores amarillas estampadas. Toda su gran extensión se desplomó en la silla frente a Sakura.

—Buenos días, Iori —Le dijo con amabilidad.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos, doctora? —Comenzó ella, y Sakura prontamente se concentró en prestarle atención— He pasado una velada horrible. Akira me ha invitado a cenar anoche, y lo único que escucho es_ "trabajo, trabajo, trabajo"_. Llevo treinta años casada, doctora, y usted sabe lo que una mujer casada intuye que será una cena en Eijo —dijo, refiriéndose a un restaurante muy conocido de la zona. Sus pequeños ojos oscuros se entrecerraron—. Usted lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Sakura se acomodó en su silla.

—Cada quien tiene una percepción distinta de las cosas, Iori. A mí me gustaría saber lo que tú piensas.

La aludida bufó sonoramente, como si se esperara esa respuesta, aunque parecía complacida de exponer su punto de vista:

—¡Sexo, doctora, sexo! —exclamó, como si fuera obvio— Eijo no es un lugar al que vas simplemente para pedir sushi. Puedes escuchar los acordes del biwa mientras degustas exquisitos manjares tradicionales —describió—. Es un lugar para murmurar palabras dulces y encender el fuego. Luego, cuando llegan a casa, te lleva a su lecho y te hace el amor —Suspiró largamente—. ¿No es hermoso? Desde luego, Akira dista ampliamente del semental que solía ser. Se ha convertido en un anciano con la sexualidad de un potus. Un potus senil. Mi hija ha cambiado de novio recientemente, y me ha traído a casa a un vándalo —soltó, cambiando de tema y hablando airadamente—. Tiene todas esas cosas blasfemas en el cuerpo, doctora. Tatuajes y unos aros horrendos en las orejas, ¿cómo era?... Expansores. Mi hija los encuentra atractivos. Yo creo que podría caber una lata de refresco en esos agujeros. Ella me dice que estoy siendo anticuada, pero yo soy una mujer conservadora, ¿sabe, doctora? Una de las pocas que quedan. Si la trajera aquí a ella, a mi hija, usted lo vería con sus propios ojos. Le digo, ese delincuente juvenil le va a dejar un hijo en cualquier momento, y yo no seré quien cambie sus pañales, no, no. Entre ella, Akira y el trabajo, terminaré por enloquecer. Pero gracias a Dios la tengo a usted, doctora. Mi hija debería aprender de usted, siempre tan correcta y en control de sí misma. Usted siempre sabe qué decir.

La mañana había transcurrido de ese modo. Luego de Iori Sagawa, habían llegado otros tres pacientes más, y para ese momento, Sakura se sentía exhausta de repetir:

—Esta ansiedad que experimenta es propia del estrés. Relájese, tómese unas horas al día para despejar su mente, verá que sus relaciones mejorarán notablemente. No se sobre-exija.

—Señora, su insomnio es producto de su ansiedad. Se relaciona directamente con el estrés. Si permite que continúe así, vivirá en un estado de tensión constante. Debe mejorar sus hábitos alimenticios, establecer una rutina de ejercicio, ordenar sus tiempos y sólo así se distenderá.

—Está sufriendo síntomas típicos del estrés. Cuénteme sus preocupaciones, ¿qué lo aqueja?

Estrés. Estrés. Estrés.

—Veo esa palabra hasta en la sopa —Le dijo a Chiharu, llevándose una gran cantidad de fideos a la boca—. ¿Qué ocurre con la gente, por Dios?

—Es el capitalismo, Sakura —razonó su socia, reclinándose en el sofá.

—Me siento mal de sólo escucharlo. La última que vino ha llorado en mi diván porque ayer se hizo la manicura para una cita y se le ha corrido el esmalte a último momento —Dejó los palillos a un lado y sorbió sonoramente el caldo de verduras de su sopa—. El sólo cobrar por escuchar esto me apena.

—Quieren ser escuchados, Sakura. Y para eso hemos estudiado: para escuchar, diagnosticar y dar soluciones. Tú les has dicho que es llanamente estrés, y las soluciones son simples. Si vienen a ti, es porque quieren.

—Al menos Nanami y Yuu han hecho algunos progresos —Pensó, levemente más animada consigo misma—. Oye, ¿dónde consigues esta sopa instantánea? Es deliciosa.

—He ido al almacén de Riki —Se puso de pie y arrojó su propio paquete al bote de la basura—. Todo sabe mucho mejor después de psicoanalizar gente.

Sakura debió darle la razón.

Una larga tarde después, se montaba en su viejo Torino blanco y conducía por las calles de Tokio. La marcha de los autos había aminorado, y al bajar la ventanilla, se respiraba un aire fresco y primaveral, y el tránsito de los neumáticos a lo lejos sonaba como un murmullo distante. Aparcó frente a su pequeña casa, una más de toda la hilera de viviendas minimalistas del barrio. Ese era su lugarcito, su orgullo, pagado cada centavo con el sudor de su frente y años de ahorros. Entró y fue recibida inmediatamente por una atmósfera cálida, otorgada por las pulcras paredes en colores pasteles, los muebles antiguos de madera tallada, y el perfume floral que invadía cada habitación. Una decoración simple: ni recargado, ni soso.

—Hola, Kero, ¿tienes hambre? —Divisó una bola de pelos dorada acercarse desde el sofá a su encuentro. Lo tomó en sus brazos y acarició su pelaje sedoso— Hoy fue uno de esos días tediosos y rutinarios, ¿sabes? Necesito una buena comida y un largo baño.

Ya no se molestaba en pensar en lo deprimente que debía verse hablando con un gato: Sakura se había dicho que, ya que vivía sola y se pasaba ocho horas escuchando problemas ajenos, necesitaba alguien a quien confiarle los suyos. Y Kero había resultado ser el psicólogo perfecto: no le decía ni una palabra, la dejaba explayarse en la amplitud de su hartazgo, y encima, no le entendía ni jota.

—Nadie sale perjudicado de esto, amigo —Le dijo—. Tú me escuchas, yo te doy comida —Se escuchó un maullido—. Todos ganamos.

Se hizo una cena no muy elaborada, pues no tenía demasiadas ganas de cocinar, y luego se internó en la bañera alrededor de una hora. Estaba dejando que el vapor caluroso y la fragancia cítrica de las sales de baño la adormecieran lentamente, cuando su celular, al que mantenía siempre cerca de ella, pues no sabía cuándo un paciente podría necesitarla, comenzó a timbrar.

—¿Diga?

—¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? —La voz de su madre sonó efusivamente del otro lado de la línea.

—Ah, mamá —dijo, con los ojos cerrados—. Estoy bien. En realidad, estoy en la bañera. Si sueno como una adicta a las metanfetaminas, es porque las sales de limón que he comprado me tranquilizan demasiado —arrastró las palabras, complacida por la calidez del agua.

—Ya sabía yo que mi hija no es del tipo que se entrega a los estupefacientes.

—Me has criado bien.

—¿Ha sido un día duro?

Suspiró.

—No demasiado —mintió, sin querer preocuparla— ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Están todos bien allí?

Habló haciéndose la imagen mental de su pequeña casa en Tomoeda, el pueblito de su infancia. Un precioso jardín de jazmines, cuidado con esmero, la recibía. Una delicada puerta de madera se abría, trayéndole cada habitación hermosas memorias de sus años más felices. La luz primaveral filtrándose por las amplias ventanas de la sala, y su madre sentada frente a un elegante piano de cola, entonando mágicas melodías. Fujitaka, su padre, a un lado, viéndola con ojos de amor; y Touya, su hermano, esperándola para molestarla con alguna de sus bromas. Sonrió.

—Más que bien. Tu padre ha sido recomendado para dar un seminario muy importante en la Universidad. No da más de la felicidad —Sakura se imaginó a Fujitaka hablando frente a cientos de jóvenes de lo que más le apasionaba: la arqueología—. Touya vendrá este fin de semana a casa, parece tener buenas noticias, pero no quiere decirme nada hasta ese día —dijo emocionadamente—. En cuanto a mí, Sakura, temo que estaré muy ocupada —expresó con alegría—. Y planeo contarte sobre mis tareas este sábado, querida, porque vendrás a almorzar con nosotros.

—¿El sábado? —preguntó, repasando sus compromisos y concluyendo felizmente que no tenía nada importante que hacer— Suena bien. ¿Una pista?

Nadeshiko Kinomoto rió.

—No te diré nada. Sólo debes saber que vendrá la tía Sonomi junto con Tomoyo, y Touya se traerá a Yukito.

—Oh, esa es una gran indicación. ¿Se van a casar esos dos, al fin?

—¡Sakura!

—Vamos, mamá, no es más obvio porque no se han dado el lote frente tuyo. Pero lo harán —añadió, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Yukito es adorable, ambas lo sabemos —concedió—, pero aún no puedo ver la relación de la que me hablas. Yo pienso que son muy buenos amigos, casi hermanos.

—Sí, así empiezan. Confía en mí, madre, soy psicóloga.

Ambas se rieron.

—¿Cuento contigo el sábado entonces, hija?

—Por supuesto. Los extraño.

—Y nosotros a ti —Nadeshiko sonrió dulcemente, aunque su hija no pudiera verla—. Bien, no te importuno más. Sigue relajándote. Mucha suerte en todo, Sakura. Saluda a Chiharu por mí.

—Igualmente, mamá. Saluda a todos allá. Los quiero.

Su madre se despidió con besos sonoros, y cortó.

Sakura salió del baño entonces, habiéndose puesto el albornoz, y se dispuso a peinarse el cabello y recostarse. No tenía planeado sacrificar otra noche de buen sueño pensando en Ryo y todo lo que había pasado. Su divorcio podía esperar, Morfeo estaba primero. Además, no fuera que se le hacía costumbre desvelarse, y terminaba estresada como uno de sus pacientes. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, a los pocos minutos de las diez de la noche, se quedó dormida.

* * *

El estómago le rugió tan fuertemente que tosió para disimular, por si alguien lo había escuchado. En su camino al aula que le correspondía, Shaoran Li se preguntaba cuándo vendría su golpe de suerte. Porque, de momento, lo único que había recibido, eran golpes. No había sido suficiente con haberse esguinzado el tobillo practicando Muay Thai: también tenía que soportar los reproches continuos de Yuuko, que le presagiaban un matrimonio al borde del abismo, y ni hablar de los niños con los que debía tratar a diario.

—Buenos días —saludó Shaoran Li al curso, conformado por unas treinta personas. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie—. Bien, no perdamos tiempo. Saquen una hoja, hoy es la evaluación —Dejó su maletín en el escritorio. En el fondo del aula, un joven levantó la mano—. ¿Sí, Harada?

—¿Puede darnos quince minutos para repasar?

Una sonrisa sardónica cruzó sus labios, pronunciando unas facciones masculinas muy atractivas que llamaron la atención de algunas alumnas.

—Ya, y también dime qué quieres para Navidad. Avisé con tres semanas de anticipación, si mal no recuerdo, Harada —El chico no dijo nada, encogiéndose en su asiento. Shaoran miró al resto del curso—. ¿Alguien más quiere hacerle perder a sus compañeros valiosos minutos antes de comenzar? —Nadie habló— Perfecto.

Anotó cinco ejercicios en la pizarra y se sentó en su escritorio, después de indicarles que podían empezar. Shaoran Li enseñaba matemáticas en la Preparatoria Aoiya de Tokio. Tenía veintiocho años, y llevaba dos impartiendo clases en el mismo lugar. A menudo recordaba sus viejas épocas como universitario: había decidido estudiar los números porque era lo que más le agradaba y lo que mejor se le daba. Durante lo que había sido su confusa vida como estudiante, había estado tanto tiempo desempleado, que aquella escuela era un regalo caído del Cielo. En el establecimiento, se lo conocía como un hombre puntual, disciplinado, de modales formales e inflexible en la enseñanza. A Shaoran no le agradaba la altivez en los estudiantes. Si la utilizaban entre ellos por alguna clase de instinto de preservación, le daba lo mismo, pero era su profesor, y le debían respeto no sólo a él, sino a la materia que impartía.

—Quedan quince minutos —advirtió, después de que hubo pasado un lapso de tiempo considerable.

Observó las expresiones alarmadas y concentradas. Algunos se veían confiados, y eso lo complacía. Otros, llanamente miraban la hoja en blanco con resignación, y los más valientes, se habían rehusado a tomar la prueba.

A Shaoran se le había inculcado férreamente que todo se aprende, siempre y cuando se le dedicase la correcta atención y respeto. Su Maestro, aquel que le había enseñado tanto artes marciales como máximas que aplicaría toda su vida, siempre se lo recalcaba. Y así, Shaoran Li había terminado siendo muy bueno en casi todo, y ahora gozaba de un sueldo respetable, una salud de hierro y un matrimonio. Sobre eso último, por momentos pensaba que todo se desmoronaba, pero, de algún modo, quizás podría arreglarse. No supo si se lo dijo para convencerse o porque realmente lo creía, y tampoco tuvo tiempo para ponerse a meditar, pues el timbre del receso sonó, al unísono con sus tripas. Todos los alumnos antes sentados se levantaron de un golpe y dejaron sus evaluaciones encima de su escritorio.

—Hasta mañana, profesor Li —Le dijo una alumna, Hotaru Kou, ondeando su melena oscura, y así un par más, saliendo del salón. Shaoran no respondió y se resignó a la desfachatez de las jovencitas.

—Mírate nada más, Shaoran, estás pálido —Una voz lo recibió al ingresar a la sala de profesores.

—Buenos días —Le dijo a Yamazaki Takashi, su colega, una vez que se sentó.

Inmediatamente sacó de su maletín una caja que rezaba _"Panadería Aya"_, que cuando la abrió, enseñó brillantes donas bañadas en todos los colores glaseados.

—Presiento que me morderás si te pido comer una —dijo Yamazaki.

Él no se equivocaba: Shaoran estaba tan hambriento que podría comerse cuatro cajas de esas y aún no estar satisfecho. Pero, en cambio, propuso:

—Come. Esto sabe bien con el café.

Yamazaki advirtió que tenía su taza llena, pero Shaoran aún no tomaba nada, así que se apresuró a la vieja cafetera que descansaba en un costado, y le tendió una generosa cantidad.

—Por tu benevolencia —Le cantó teatralmente.

—Alabado sea Shaoran Li —bromeó, aunque no sonaba jocoso en absoluto.

Casi nadie pasaba tiempo en la sala de profesores durante los recesos en estación de primavera. Las tardes eran preciosas, demasiado cálidas como para ignorarlas luego de ser víctimas del despiadado invierno nipón todos los años. Generalmente pasaba sus ratos de descanso fuera de la escuela, donde se iba a algún parque a disfrutar de la brisa perfumada, o se quedaba en un café y volvía luego de un rato. Pero había veces como esa, en las que no tenía ánimos para trasladarse a ningún lado, pues todo le irritaba. Y Yamazaki siempre aparecía ahí, en la sala de profesores.

—Tienes suerte de ser una de esas personas que no logra fastidiarme en días como estos —confesó, verbalizando sus pensamientos.

Rió.

—¿Te tocó una mañana difícil con los chicos? —Hizo referencia a sus alumnos— ¿O fue tu esposa esta vez?

Suspiró cansinamente, dándole un largo sorbo al café.

—Un poco de ambos.

Había discutido con Yuuko la noche anterior. Esa vez, la discusión había surgido por Meiling, su prima. Se había enterado hacía poco que se mudaba a Japón. La joven, tan aventurera y despreocupada como podía serlo con la edad que tenía, había decidido probar suerte en tierra extranjera. Shaoran se sintió reconfortado por la sensación de tener a alguien tan querido para él, viviendo en su misma ciudad, Tokio, cuando generalmente estaba acostumbrado a visitas ocasionales en vacaciones y no mucho más. Le había sugerido a su esposa recibirla con una cena tradicional japonesa que él prepararía, pero ella había enloquecido en negaciones, alegando la vida alocada de su prima:

—No puedes apañar su actitud, Shaoran. Tiene veintitrés años y aún no ha sentado cabeza. ¿A cuántos hombres crees que ve por semana? Es promiscua —Había dicho.

—Una delicada manera de decir que mi prima es una puta, ¿verdad, querida esposa?

—¡Shaoran! —Le reprendió— No seas grosero.

Se rió sarcásticamente.

—¿Yo soy grosero? ¿Acaso te estás escuchando, Yuuko? No has hablado ni tres veces con Meiling en todo lo que estamos casados, ¿y aún así te refieres a ella de ese modo?

—Pues por algo no he querido entablar una relación.

A Shaoran le hervía la sangre siempre que se metían con alguien que fuera de su familia. Sus hermanas, su prima, y sus pequeños sobrinos eran las personas que siempre lo habían apoyado, sin importar la circunstancia. Le enfermaba que su propia esposa hablara así de su prima (y aparentemente de cualquier persona o ente que le despertara afecto), sin conocerla lo suficiente.

—Si te hubieras molestado en hacer algo más que prejuzgar, Yuuko, como se ve que adoras hacerlo, sabrías por qué Meiling hace lo que hace. Y ninguno de tus prejuicios impedirá que ella venga este sábado a cenar a casa.

—Ha pasado años en China, ¿por qué se aparece en Japón ahora? —Bufó ella, sacudiendo su cabello azabache.

—Esto es como hablar con la pared —Sólo dijo, y se fue a su estudio antes de montar en cólera, romper con su moralidad, e insultar a una mujer.

Así que, a la mañana siguiente, como no había subido a su habitación a dormir con ella, su esposa había decidido marcharse temprano a la casa de una amiga, a hacer compras por la tarde, como le había dejado dicho en una nota pegada al refrigerador:

_"Iré a lo de Hanako, saldremos de compras. Me he llevado las tarjetas. Adiós"_

Pero no, su mujer no se había llevado sólo las tarjetas... Sino todo el dinero destinado para comprar comida en la casa. Volvería seguramente con tantas bolsas de ropa y otros artículos innecesarios que apenas podría pasar por la puerta. Shaoran no había tenido tiempo de ir al supermercado. La heladera estaba vacía, y se había quedado dormido y sin tiempo de prepararse algo para comer. Y para colmo, aún no podía descargar toda aquella frustración en el ring, porque no terminaba por curarse. Así que Shaoran no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, y en su cabeza sólo podía repetir una frase, como un mantra:_ "Aguántalo, aguántalo"_.

—Tranquilo, hombre —Le dijo Yamazaki en un momento, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Y entonces alzó su dedo, y habló sabiamente—. Mira, los antiguos egipcios tenían una milenaria solución para los problemas de pareja: consigue una tortuga, hiérvela, y báñate en ese caldo por tres días y tres noches. Eso despierta el espíritu del Dios Testudo, conocido en la Antigüedad por personificar la templanza y la determinación de la tortuga cuando emprende su marcha lenta, pero segura, por los terrenos escabrosos. Verás que el amor florece como un pétalo de Cerezo.

Shaoran no sabía de dónde sacaba él datos tan interesantes, pero se dijo a sí mismo que ese Yamazaki era bastante culto. Entonces sonó el tono de mensajes de su celular. Abrió la tapa y leyó el texto en letras negras:

_"Mandé a volar a Makoto. Todo iba bien, hasta que me habló de parejas swingers, y ahí me dije: 'Meiling, chica, huye si sabes lo que es bueno'. Creo que hice bien. Los japoneses son extraños, espero que a ti no se te hayan pegado esas mañas. ¿Puedo verte el sábado?"_

Sonrió sinceramente, negando con la cabeza. Escribió:

_"Claro. Yuuko se ha rehusado a mi idea de que cenes en casa, como supuse que lo haría, pero no necesitamos que ella arruine tu llegada a Japón con sus comentarios. Conozco un buen lugar para hablar de todo lo que debamos. Luego te aviso cómo llegar."_

La réplica no tardó:

_"Tu esposa no me agrada, eso ya lo sabes, así que en cierto punto me alegra. De acuerdo, Xiao Lang, ¡nos vemos!"_

Luego de una jornada larga de trabajo, y después de acompañar a Yamazaki a la estación de tren, Shaoran se dirigió a su casa en su modesta 4x4 negra. Atrasó el viaje lo más que pudo, sintiéndose a menudo agradecido por las interrupciones del tráfico y los semáforos que lo obligaban a detenerse. La residencia Li le dio la bienvenida: un amplio lote de dos pisos, decorado al más puro estilo oriental. A Shaoran siempre le había parecido hermosa la fusión entre su cultura China natal y el Japón.

—Otra vez tarde, ¿eh? Debiste haber llegado hace una hora.

Yuuko lo miraba desde la sala con los brazos cruzados, con una expresión que la hacía parecer afligida. No se sintió afectado en absoluto.

—Cuando vives en Tokio, tienes este problema llamado tráfico, ¿te suena conocido?

Se dispuso a dejar sus cosas en el sofá y se desajustó un poco la corbata, fatigado.

—Te extrañé anoche, lobito.

Él sonrió, sin que la emoción le llegara a los ojos.

—Yo extrañé mi dinero esta mañana.

Los ojos celestes de Yuuko brillaron enigmáticamente. Su esposa tenía ojos hermosos de forma felina y largas pestañas, tan oscuras y abundantes como su melena ébano. Se acercó a él, con pasos igual de gatunos. Estaba ataviada en una lujosa bata de seda turquesa, uno de los regalos que habían recibido el día de su boda.

—Lo siento, Shaoran. Estaba enojada. Sabes que digo y hago muchas cosas estúpidas cuando me enojo. Soy una tonta —susurró, tanteando para abrazarlo.

Shaoran se dejó rodear por sus brazos.

—Si continúas riñéndome por todo, Yuuko, seré yo el que termine enojándose —murmuró, sintiéndose muy cansado.

—Yo te amo, Shaoran —Le dijo al oído, y lo siguiente que hizo fue dejar caer la seda que la cubría, quedando desnuda ante él—. Lo siento mucho.

La voz de su esposa sonaba como un hechizo que debía repetirse varias veces para que hiciera efecto. Yuuko le había dicho eso tantas veces, que ya había perdido la cuenta. No pudo decirle que la amaba también, pero simplemente se dijo a sí mismo que, si quizás aguantaba un poco más; si quizás le daba una nueva oportunidad, el hechizo funcionaría, y volvería a ser la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con una historia nueva. Comenzando a escribir "En la oscuridad", me di cuenta que mis pensamientos estaban girando demasiado en torno a lo sombrío (digamos que me contagié de la atmósfera de mi propia historia xDD), así que en una de esas noches de insomnio, empecé a maquinar ideas extrañas respecto a una Sakura psicóloga y un Shaoran que enseña matemáticas. Al día siguiente, salió ésto, y al siguiente, otro más: puedo decir felizmente que estoy trabajando en el quinto capítulo de esta historia nueva, así que voy bastante avanzada. Necesitaba agregarle un toque de humor a mi vida, y me pone muy contenta presentar este segundo proyecto. **

**Espero que este primer capítulo les agrade. Es bastante cortito en comparación a los que escribí después, pero creo que como introducción a las vidas de ambos personajes, está bien. Me encantaría saber qué les pareció a través de sus reviews, ¡no cuesta nada! Sólo pulsar algunas teclas y decirme si se aburrieron o se divirtieron xDD Así que, sin irme por las ramas, los dejo, niños. Nos leemos próximamente :D**

**¡Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**


	2. Una propuesta interesante

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

**En terapia**

**Capítulo II**

**"Una propuesta interesante"**

* * *

Ese sábado se había levantado con el mejor de los humores. No sólo iba a ver a toda su familia junta, después de más de dos meses de comunicarse sólo por teléfono y computadora, sino que iba a hacerlo en un hermoso día primaveral. El sol estaba tan radiante que le irritó los ojos al abrir las cortinas de la sala de par en par. La temperatura estaba en el punto justo, el suficiente como para que estrenara (para su gran alegría) el hermoso vestido verde manzana que su prima, Tomoyo, había confeccionado especialmente para ella. Sakura Kinomoto se sentía de lo más dispuesta a pasar un relajante sábado en compañía de los suyos, así que cogió su bolso, las llaves, y a Kero en una pequeña jaula para gatos, y montó todo en el Torino blanco. Alivianó la duración del viaje y el tráfico del mediodía subiendo el volumen del estéreo y dejando que unas suaves baladas country inundaran el interior del auto. Aparcó donde lo hacía comúnmente. Las tejas azules y las paredes amarillas se veían tan luminosas como siempre, al igual que Nadeshiko, que la esperaba en la entrada.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó, y la abrazó fuertemente, con toda la efusividad que la caracterizaba— Vamos, pasa, querida.

—Retrocedan todos: el Gran Monstruo ha llegado.

Miró a Touya sentado en el living, con esa expresión de desenfado y sorna, y aunque había insultado claramente su femineidad (como venía haciéndolo desde que tenía consciencia de sí mismo), no pudo sentirse enojada, así que hizo lo más sensato: se le abalanzó encima y lo estrujó en un abrazo repleto de amor de hermana menor.

—¡Eres un idiota pero te amo! ¡Te extrañé!

—¡Ten piedad, Monstruo de las profundidades! —gritó exageradamente, aunque sonriendo de lado.

Un hombre de dulces ojos mieles y cabellos grises apareció en la sala, con expresión divertida.

—Tu alegría permanece intacta, pequeña.

—¡Yukito! —Abandonó a Touya para abrazarlo a él, aunque con un poco más de decoro— Oh, parece que hubieran pasado años, ¿cómo estás?

—Excelente, ¿y usted, licenciada? —Sonrió.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Lo mejor que se puede estar. Pronto estaré tan mimetizada con Freud que comenzaré a temerle a los helechos.

—Los helechos se van a asustar de ti, Monstruo.

—¡Tú te callas! —chilló, sacándole la lengua— ¡Oh, y papá! ¿Dónde está papá? —Miró a su madre, que la observaba dulcemente desde el sillón opuesto— Y Tomoyo, y la tía Sonomi, ¿han llegado ambas?

—Que no cunda el pánico, pequeña, aquí estoy —Apareció su padre en el umbral de la cocina, y Sakura corrió a abrazarlo, y lo hizo igual de fuerte que con el resto de los presentes.

El timbre sonó de pronto.

—Y parece que las que faltaban también están aquí —Se apresuró a abrir la puerta Nadeshiko, invitando a pasar a una elegante Sonomi y a su hija, Tomoyo.

Y esta vez fue Sakura la que debió pedir ayuda para no ser asfixiada por la fuerza de sus abrazos. Madre e hija compartían la misma devoción y ternura por la joven Kinomoto.

—Es igual a ti, Nadeshiko —dijo Sonomi, con orgullo teatral.

La mujer suspiró, apenada.

—Desgraciadamente también heredó mi talento para los números.

—Y tu impuntualidad —sugirió Fujitaka.

—¿Y lo Monstruo de dónde lo sacó?

Por toda respuesta, infló los cachetes y le propinó una amable patada en la espinilla a Touya, que lo hizo gemir y retorcerse en su asiento. Sonrió victoriosa, aún riendo todos, y entonces se dispusieron a sacar los aperitivos guardados en la heladera y disfrutar de aquella tarde de primavera.

—Nadeshiko, esto está delicioso —elogió Yukito en un momento del almuerzo, después de terminarse una considerable porción de pastel. Ella sonrió maternalmente.

—Muchas gracias, ¿deseas más? —Y alzó la bandeja metálica con un esponjoso pastel de chocolate y crema.

—Oh, sí, por favor —aceptó, y se separó una. Rió—. Me muero de hambre.

—Y ya va la quinta —murmuró Sonomi, y todos asintieron, asombrados por el inusitado apetito del joven Yukito Tsukishiro que, a sus treinta años, podía fácilmente sacarse diez, y que comía como un condenado y jamás engordaba un gramo.

—Tu metabolismo debe tener alguna clase de gen divino —concluyó Sakura.

—Joven Yukito, joven Touya —intervino Tomoyo—, ¿cómo marcha su estadía en Osaka?

—La gastronomía allí es fascinante —admitió Yukito, y miró a Nadeshiko divertido, y luego a Touya, que se veía impasible—. ¿Harás sufrir a tu dulce madre un poco más o se lo dirás ahora?

Todos contuvieron la respiración. Interiormente, los presentes rogaban que el trabajo de la pareja de amigos inseparable hubiera dado frutos y ambos estuvieran en camino a una exitosa carrera como chefs en la ciudad de Osaka, adonde se habían marchado especialmente para terminar de pulir sus estudios en el rubro de la gastronomía, y para buscar suerte en la empresa de abrir un restaurante independiente. Todos lo rogaban, menos Sakura, que estaba absolutamente convencida de que, en ese preciso momento, Touya confesaría su secreta relación con su mejor amigo y su futuro casamiento: claramente el amor se sentía en el aire.

—Hemos conseguido un lote muy respetable en el centro de la ciudad. Con suerte, en tres meses estará todo más que listo para inaugurar el restaurante —habló Touya, a medida que las caras se transformaban y todos explotaban en aplausos y vítores.

—¡Eso es maravilloso, hijo, Yukito! —Nadeshiko les tomó de las manos, con los ojos brillantes— ¡Van a llegar muy lejos ustedes dos!

—Los felicito, muchachos —dijo Fujitaka, palmeándoles las espaldas—. Por supuesto que tomaremos el primer tren hasta Osaka para ser los primeros que degusten esos platos.

Sonomi y Tomoyo les dieron sus felicitaciones al mismo tiempo, y todo el ambiente estaba repleto de algarabía y dicha. Sakura, a pesar de su pequeña decepción por no ser la noticia que esperaba, se encontraba más que feliz: conocía ese sentimiento de triunfo al iniciar una empresa por tanto tiempo planeada. Y estaba más que dispuesta a abrazar al dúo y desearles lo mejor, cuando Touya dijo:

—Naturalmente, nuestro restaurante privilegiará la elegancia y el buen gusto, así que no todos podrán entrar —habló despreocupadamente—. Los Monstruos, por ejemplo, tienen la entrada negad... —Su rictus se contrajo en profundo dolor— ¡Ah, Sakura, eres una salvaje!

—¡Tú eres un imberbe! —exclamó, luego de una segunda patada. Lo miró con ojos asesinos, pero luego se giró para sonreír a Yukito, el único digno de sus palabras amables— Me alegro mucho por ti, Yukito. Deberás mantener en raya a este hombre de las cavernas. No queremos que ahuyente a la clientela.

—Por eso me mudé a Osaka, para que no espantes a mis comensales.

Una tercera patada. El timbre volvió a sonar, disipando las risas.

—¿Quién será? —preguntó Sakura.

Tomoyo, que había permanecido discretamente sentada y enigmáticamente callada hasta ese momento, se puso de pie.

—Bien, todos han hablado, así que creo que me toca a mí contarles una cosa —dijo misteriosamente, y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando volvió, traía a Eriol Hiiragizawa de la mano.

—Muy buenos días a todos —saludó, cortés como sólo podía serlo él.

Eriol era el novio de Tomoyo desde hacía tres años. Según su prima le había contado, lo había conocido en una de esas aburridas fiestas de la alta sociedad. A ella nunca le habían agradado especialmente, y solamente asistía por pedido de su madre. Se dedicaba a permanecer elegantemente distante, y por supuesto, alejada de cualquier pretendiente que se viera lo suficientemente rico y estirado como para intentar cortejarla. Y eso había hecho Eriol. Hijo de abogados y estudiante de Derecho de último año, se aproximó a la liberal Tomoyo con modales ingleses. Ésta lo había mandado a volar tantas veces en la misma noche, que cualquiera hubiera dado media vuelta y buscado otra muchacha guapa y acaudalada para seducir. Pero a Eriol en verdad le había gustado Tomoyo, y ella le había dicho a Sakura que todo lo que necesitó decirle para que decidiera prestarle atención, estaba contenido en una conversación:

—Prometo aprender el dialecto de un camionero si es que acaso eso la convencerá de que soy digno.

Por supuesto, aquello era puro sarcasmo. Eriol había reparado en el rechazo de la joven ante su apostura elegante. Lo miró suspicazmente.

—¿Y si intentara persuadirme de su dignidad siendo usted mismo y no un estirado hijo de abogaduchos?

—Bien, entonces espero que no le moleste que la lleve ya mismo al Mc Donald's. Es lo más cercano a pie, y naturalmente opuesto a una convención de aristócratas respingados.

Tomoyo se había quedado callada, examinando al que había categorizado como "cuatro ojos con cara de constipado", y se dijo que qué demonios, al fin y al cabo, sería más interesante que ver a su madre hablar con el presidente de Daewoo.

—¿Tu auto o el mío?

Tomoyo había encontrado mucho más que formalidad y palabras gráciles. Todo aquello la había llevado a encontrarse ahí, de pie ambos, anunciando:

—Eriol y yo vamos a casarnos.

La boca de Sakura se abrió tanto que casi se le cayó, y su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción. Decenas de imágenes se pasearon por su mente a toda velocidad.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! —Corrió a abrazarlos, casi sin poder creérselo. Entonces se percató de la mano izquierda de su prima, adornada por un hermoso anillo de plata con una brillante piedra color zafiro— ¡Qué bello! —exclamó— No lo había visto.

—Me lo he quitado hasta que llegó. Quería anunciárselos estando ambos aquí.

—Eriol, no podrías ser prometido más apropiado para mi prima —Le dijo al joven de gafas redondas, recuperándose del impacto—. Sé que suena cliché, pero realmente les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

—No es un cliché si ese deseo viene realmente de tu corazón, Sakura. Y sé que amas a Tomoyo tanto como yo.

Sakura asintió, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Su prima le sonrió con dulzura.

—Tomen asiento, señores, que esto aún no termina —dijo Sonomi, fingiendo autoritarismo.

—¿Alguien más se va a casar? —inquirió Sakura, y miró fijamente a Yukito y Touya. No se dieron por aludidos— ¿Papá, mamá, van a renovar votos?

Todos se rieron.

—No, Sakura, en realidad, esto te incumbe. Quiero que seas mi dama de honor.

Su corazón volvió a estremecerse de júbilo.

—Por supuesto, Tomoyo. Desde que éramos niña que planeábamos esto, jamás faltaría a mi palabra —Le respondió, cogiéndola de las manos, con una sonrisa.

—Yo me encargaré de los preparativos —informó Nadeshiko, emocionada—. Será una ceremonia hermosa e íntima.

—¿Así que a esto te referías con tus tareas, eh, madre? —dijo Sakura. Ella asintió.

Luego de que el resto de los presentes terminara de felicitar a los novios, se habían enfrascado en una larga conversación, plagada de anécdotas sobre la vida de cada uno, de planes sobre unas futuras vacaciones en familia a Okinawa, y algunas bromas de Touya que le merecieron unos cuantos golpes. Dieron las cinco, y cada quien debía marcharse. No era la excepción con Sakura, que había postergado un poco de papeleo, y el tráfico de la tarde la retrasaría al menos una hora. Le dijo a Tomoyo que se harían un espacio la semana entrante para salir a tomar algo, y se despidió del resto entre largos abrazos y promesas de volver a concertar una nueva reunión. Touya y Yukito permanecerían en la residencia Kinomoto unas horas más, hasta que pudieran tomar el tren nocturno hacia Osaka. Se alejó de allí en su viejo Torino blanco con una ambigua sensación de calidez y nostalgia. El anuncio de su prima había desenterrado viejos recuerdos de épocas más felices para ella. Recordaba que era sábado también, y se respiraba un aire dulzón, similar al de esa primavera, el día que se presentó con Ryo en su casa, y le dijo a su familia que se casarían. Casi del mismo modo que su prima: ambos agarrados de las manos, y ella luciendo un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. No era en absoluto tan caro como el de Tomoyo, Ryo no podía costearse tantos gastos, pero el brillo en los ojos de Sakura al contemplarlo era exactamente el mismo. El compromiso y la añoranza brillaban en esos ojos verdes, y Tomoyo había sido, naturalmente, su dama de honor.

—Yo diseñaré tu vestido de dama de honor, Sakurita. Y el de novia —Le había dicho su prima una tarde lejana, a los diez años, sentadas bajo un árbol rosado de Cerezo, mientras hablaban del futuro—. Y tú diseñarás los míos.

—Pero yo no sé nada de vestidos, Tommy —Había replicado, apenada por carecer de gusto y talento para dibujar.

—No te preocupes por eso. Puedes imaginarte cómo quieres verme. Me lo describes, y yo me encargo del modelo y de confeccionarlo.

—Mi gusto no es tan bueno como el tuyo, prima.

—Tú sólo imagina un fantástico cuento de hadas y princesas, Sakurita, y toda la inspiración vendrá a ti.

El vestido que había imaginado para Tomoyo, dos años atrás, para el día de su boda con Ryo, era entallado a su cuerpo de reloj de arena, de gasa púrpura. Un escote en forma de corazón enmarcaba su cuello pálido, sostenido por dos tirantes finos en sus hombros delgados. Un bordado adornaba todo su torso, hasta las caderas, finalizando en delicados volados largos, como los pétalos de una flor, hasta llegar al suelo. Tenía el cabello azabache suelto, apenas recogido en una media cola que caía por toda su espalda, como una mata de lirios perfumados. Se veía tan blanca como una muñeca de porcelana, y sus ojos color amatista, tan brillantes como los aros que adornaban sus orejas perfectas. Sakura se la había imaginado tan hermosa, y Tomoyo de hecho se había visto tan bella el día de su casamiento, que lloró con tan sólo mirarla, y ella, a su vez, había llorado al ver a su prima ataviada en el hermoso vestido blanco que había recreado en su mente tantas veces. Sakura no quiso recordar cómo se veía el día de su boda, a pesar de que se sabía de memoria cada detalle de esa fecha. Simplemente no quiso pensar al respecto, pues se le hacía todo tan lejano, y a la vez, permanecía impregnado en su memoria, imborrable. Sólo sabía que se sentía tan inmensamente feliz por su prima como lo estaba cuando se había casado, pero aquella ceremonia le traía ineludiblemente recuerdos dolorosos de familiaridad. De tiempos definitivamente mucho más felices, se repitió.

—Debo llamar a Takumi —Se dijo a sí misma, ingresando a su casa, con Kero a cuestas. Lo liberó de su prisión y el felino correteó alegremente por la sala hasta desperezarse en el sillón. Sakura marcó unos cuantos números en su celular y esperó hasta que dio tono.

—Habla Matsuda —Una voz grave se escuchó.

—Hola, Takumi, es Sakura —Se anunció.

—Justo estaba revisando tu caso, Sakura, qué gran coincidencia —dijo afablemente.

—¿Has avanzado?

Se hizo un silencio. Sakura escuchó ruidos de papeles, como si estuviera revolviendo entre ellos para dar con algo de importancia.

—He intentado contactar de todos los modos posibles a Ryo Okashira —habló. Sakura frunció el ceño ante la mención del nombre—. Finalmente, he dado con unos parientes en la Prefectura de Honshu. Su madre me dijo que actualmente reside en Kyoto —Ella asintió, recordando a una mujer regordeta y con los mismos ojos oscuros de Ryo—. Me proporcionó un celular, ya que le informé que se lo busca por asuntos legales, pero curiosamente, la línea me conduce a un número fuera de servicio.

—Demonios —musitó.

—Lo sé, Sakura. Tendré que revisar algunos registros y de algún modo daré con su dirección. Necesitamos terminar con este divorcio.

—Un año —Suspiró.

—He tenido casos más largos —Chasqueó la lengua—. Estos malditos saben ocultarse bien. Pero no te preocupes, Sakura, dispongo de su lugar de residencia. Como te dije, basta un poco de investigación para encontrarlo.

—¿Y si su madre mintió? Inicia un proceso legal contra ella —sugirió enfadada, viniéndosele a la mente que esa mujer jamás la había querido.

—Sólo te hará perder más dinero. Él podría haberle mentido a ella, así que es irrelevante. El tema es hallarlo —Sakura se sintió ignorante en su reducido conocimiento sobre el Derecho.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Lo lamento, Takumi, sólo estoy nerviosa. No te sientas presionado, sabes que confío al cien por ciento en tus capacidades.

—Y te lo agradezco —El hombre sonrió—. Debo irme, Sakura. En la semana te llamaré para contarte las novedades.

—Está bien. Cuídate, adiós.

Sakura colgó y suspiró, con un dolor punzante en las sienes. Ese idiota de Ryo. ¿Para qué le había dicho que se divorciaría si a la semana siguiente iba a fugarse y jamás volvería siquiera para concretar el proceso? Ahora ella estaba legalmente casada, pero totalmente soltera. Porque un año de ausencia había sido suficiente para que se diera cuenta que no, Ryo no volvería por ella, arrepentido. Y si lo hiciera en ese preciso momento, lo mandaría al demonio y le patearía los cojones, por hacerle gastar dinero que no tenía en los honorarios de un abogado, por mantenerla atada ante la Ley y por mentirle un año entero de su vida.

Kero se paseó frente suyo y frotó su pelaje frondoso contra sus piernas, ronroneando.

—Eres el único macho en el que pretendo gastar dinero por propia iniciativa —Le dijo, y se dispuso a abrir una lata de alimento balanceado.

* * *

Shaoran Li no era el tipo de persona que disfrutara de las multitudes. Se describía a sí mismo como alguien bastante introspectivo y solitario: si ésto era bueno o malo, no lo sabía. Simplemente no conocía otro modo de ser. Mientras esperaba sentado en el mullido asiento de gamuza marrón del Café Takara, al que frecuentaba hacía tres años, dejó su espalda descansar y se sintió complacido por la atmósfera. Había descubierto el negocio paralelamente a sus comienzos en Aoiya, en alguno de esos paseos durante el descanso entre clases. El café era popular, pero todo estaba dispuesto de tal modo que gozabas de intimidad y silencio. Las voces sonaban lejanas, como una música de fondo. En medio de su apreciación del recinto, apareció Meiling. Se veía tan jovial como Shaoran la recordaba: vivarachos ojos de un llamativo color rojizo, como los rubíes, la piel tostada, al igual que la suya, y el cabello negro recogido en una larga cola casual, para mitigar el calor. Como siempre, vestía de un modo totalmente desenfadado y tenía esa actitud totalmente despojada de inseguridades: no temía en mostrar su cuerpo, y enseñaba sus curvas voluptuosas con un ligero vestido color crema.

—¡Xiao Lang! —chilló, y se aventuró a su lado, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas— Oh, los años a ti no te pesan —Le estiró las mejillas y lo miró con ojos brillantes—. Ya casi treinta. Tú eres como el vino, cuanto más viejo, más delicioso.

—Yo no voy a usar ninguna metáfora, mujer, tú te pones más escandalosa a cada año —Sonrió levemente.

Ella se acomodó en el asiento de enfrente.

—Imagínate cuando me llegue la menopausia.

—¿Qué van a ordenar? —Se acercó la mesera, mirando a Meiling con curiosidad y preguntándose si esa sería la esposa del joven tan atractivo que venía casi todos los días solo.

—Un frappé de mocca, por favor —pidió ella, con un extraño acento.

—Capuccino para mí.

La joven asintió y se alejó con prisa. Meiling lo miró y recargó su rostro sobre sus manos.

—La última vez que te vi fue en vacaciones. ¿Cómo está todo?

—Los estratos de mi vida son escasos. Resumiendo: mi trabajo va bien, creo que voy a tomar un segundo turno para impartir clases en la Universidad contigua. Mi salud: hace unas semanas me esguincé el tobillo...

—¡Oh, mi Dios! —prorrumpió, causando que algunas personas sentadas allí los miraran— ¿Estás bien? —Comenzó a mirarlo desde todos los ángulos.

—No sé qué buscas en mi cara, Mei, que yo sepa, el tobillo queda en la pierna —informó. Ella infló los cachetes. Shaoran sonrió—. Me la van a tener que amputar —Se hizo un silencio. Su prima palideció. Se rió entonces—. En una semana podré volver al ring.

—Imbécil, casi me infarto.

—Bueno, la familia: ya sabes cómo son las cosas por mis pagos —dijo, haciendo referencia a China.

Rodó los ojos.

—Ni me hables de ellos. Son una de las razones por las que estoy aquí.

—Y bien, Cupido es un maldito cabrón. Mi matrimonio está en la cuerda floja.

—Esa mujer es una arpía —Meiling sopesó la reacción de Shaoran. No se veía ofendido, así que continuó—. Una arpía arribista. Yo opino que deberías cortar por lo sano.

—Osea que le planto el divorcio, después de estar casados tres años.

—¡Son sólo tres años, Xiao Lang! Aprovecha que aún no tienen hijos. Si engendras un pequeño Li con la mujer equivocada, te arrepentirás toda la vida —dijo gravemente.

—Ahí sonaste como mi madre.

Se golpeó la frente y se gritó a sí misma.

—¡Maldita sea! —De nuevo algunos la miraban— Lo siento, demasiado tiempo escuchando las peroratas sobre el linaje del Clan Li. Pero ya sabes a lo que apunto. No quieres tener un hijo con una mala mujer. Si no te ama sanamente a ti, ¿cómo lo hará con un bebé? Sólo traerá sufrimiento a todos. Un niño debe ser criado en un seno familiar lleno de amor —habló sosegadamente, y Shaoran asintió, ya habiendo pensado al respecto mucho tiempo atrás.

—Es pelear y pelear; ella se marcha, hace compras compulsivamente, gasta todo el dinero y luego vuelve, y cree que desnudándose arreglará las cosas. No soy ese tipo de hombre, Mei. Lograba comprarme antes con eso, y creía que formaba parte de la reconciliación...

—_"Lo mejor de las peleas es el sexo de reconciliación"_ —citó a un personaje de alguna serie de Occidente que había visto.

—Ella no cambia. Es un patrón —Se masajeó las sienes—. Lo peor es que estoy esforzándome para que tengamos una vida digna y ella no deba trabajar, y pueda concentrarse en el arte, que es lo que le gusta, pero parece no importarle.

Meiling tomó su mano por encima de la mesa, sabiendo que Shaoran tenía todo eso guardado hacía demasiado, y era necesario que lo dejara salir. Maldijo a esa arpía que ensombrecía los ojos de su amado primo.

—Escucha, Xiao Lang —Él la miró—. Nunca he estado casada, y no sé si lo estaré algún día, pero sí he conocido muchos hombres, y lo sabes. Algunos de ellos no distan de ciertas mujeres: te conquistan, te enamoran con su perfección, y cuando te tienen bien agarrado, muestran su verdadero ser. Sé que, como hombre Li, te han inculcado que debes cargar con toda la responsabilidad económica. Pero no debes esforzarte en proveer a alguien que no lo valora.

—Le he mandado a construir un maldito estudio con vista al jardín para que pinte cuando se le dé la gana —continuó, liberando su angustia—. No la he visto agarrar un maldito pincel. Pero sí el dinero: agarra todo el dinero y vuelve con la mejor ropa. Eso no me molesta, Mei, se ve hermosa, sabes que es hermosa...

—Lo es —admitió, molesta.

—Pero no soy el maldito Rockefeller. Exprime las tarjetas de crédito y debo remontarlo todo solo.

—Pues ocúpate tú del dinero, Xiao Lang.

—¿Y así se supone que debe ser mi matrimonio? ¿Comprar una caja fuerte? ¿Ser incapaz de confiar en el criterio de mi propia esposa? Es la misma mierda —escupió. Meiling lo miró afligida—. Lo siento, Mei. No es contigo.

—Ya sé, esa víbora se ganará un lindo trabajo de magia vudú si sigue así —Intentó bromear. Una larga pausa. La mesera apareció y dejó sus órdenes sobre la mesa.

Ambos le dieron un largo sorbo a sus bebidas. Meiling lo miró fijamente.

—Xiao Lang, ¿aún amas a esa mujer?

Shaoran meditó su respuesta, mirando a las personas ir y venir a su alrededor. Era un hecho que hacía mucho no le decía a Yuuko que la amaba, a pesar de que ella sí. Recordó la noche anterior, cuando se lo había susurrado al oído luego de pedirle perdón. Se había desnudado en frente suyo... y sobre cómo había terminado la noche, no hacían falta aclaraciones. Sin embargo, había algo que no sentía en ella. La pasión desenfrenada que solía llamear en ambos al hacer el amor se había esfumado. Escuchaba las palabras de su esposa, pero le sabían a vacías. Muchas más veces de las que deseaba admitir, se encontraba pensando que ella se lo decía sólo para hacerlo sentir culpable y obtener su perdón. Las peleas eran tan frecuentes, que ya no se sentía como él mismo. Su relación había dado tal giro en los últimos dos años que rozaba lo catastrófico. Shaoran no sentía esa alegría inquebrantable a su lado, esa chispa que jamás se apagaba. La mujer que él amaba le despertaba todo eso, y mucho más. A su vez, no sabía si toda aquella frialdad repentina era un producto inevitable de las circunstancias delicadas del matrimonio, y el amor aún se hallaba vivo, aunque enterrado en su propio resentimiento... o si, en efecto, ya no la amaba más.

—Amo a la Yuuko que conocí hace cuatro años —Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, y Meiling suspiró, conocedora de ese sentimiento tan ambiguo.

—Esa idea te mantendrá atado a ella quién sabe cuánto más tiempo, Xiao Lang. Me ocurrió con Jian.

—Quiero pensar que es una mala racha.

—¿De dos años? —retrucó, sarcástica— Te creía más realista.

—Sabes que no me gusta fracasar.

Volvió a suspirar. Ambos miraron la ventana. La tarde se adivinaba calurosa y ajetreada, con sus transeúntes más apurados, que intentaban desplazarse rápidamente entre el gentío, los que paseaban tranquilamente, disfrutando del pequeño éxodo primaveral, el tráfico, con sus luces parpadeantes y sus bocinas intermitentes y los turistas, que sostenían enormes cámaras, sin querer olvidar ni un detalle de todo aquello.

—Japón es bonito. Creo que me acostumbraré.

—Cuando llegue el invierno, desearás volver, te lo aseguro. Yo aún no me habitúo a las temperaturas bajo cero y las tormentas de nieve.

—Pero yo tendré un dulce colchón de cálida piel llamado_ "Hombre"_ —dijo lánguidamente, revolviendo su frappé con lentitud.

Shaoran se rió.

—¿Y qué hay con eso de _"Morir sola y rodeada de gatos y botellas de alcohol"_? Sonabas bastante convencida.

—Justamente te dije eso rodeada de muchas botellas de Ginebra. Fue una fiesta muy loca esa —recordó, y se rió sola.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

—Debes dejar ese estilo de vida, Mei. Sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor.

—No estás en posición de aconsejarme demasiado respecto a esto, Xiao Lang —Él le dedicó una mirada dura—. Tú también puedes. Bien, no insistiré —Bufó—. Sólo estoy esperando al indicado: mientras tanto, me decepciono. Aunque no lo creas, esta chica alocada que ves tiene un alma sensible y quiere que la amen —confesó dramáticamente, haciendo un puchero infantil.

—Siempre he sido consciente de eso. ¿En dónde estás viviendo ahora?

—Eh, que apenas llevo unas semanas aquí —Fingió estar asombrada—. He conseguido un bonito departamento al sur. Está a una media hora de este café. Podría ir caminando, y lo haré, pero primero debo conocer mejor las calles. Si me descuido, podría terminar en Taipei.

—Eso es un poco lejos, Mei —convino, riendo.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba de un pésimo humor. La noche del sábado la había recibido con un simpático insomnio que la condujo por los rincones más ocultos de su mente, sin control. Desde que se enterara del compromiso de su prima, imágenes gastadas de su propio casamiento no habían dejado de atormentarla, y el recuerdo de que, en efecto, aún continuaba casada con Ryo, no había hecho sino aumentar su pesar. Así se sentía: apesadumbrada, cuando había decidido levantarse de la cama y hacerse algo para comer. Algunos de sus pacientes le comentaban que comían compulsivamente por las noches para mitigar sus penas. Solía llamar a aquello_ "angustia oral"_. Sakura sucumbió totalmente a ella, y se hizo de un viejo pote de helado mientras miraba un documental sobre personas que se clavaban agujas en el cuerpo para sentirse vivas. El helado había resultado estar vencido, así que se pasó la mitad del domingo echada en la cama, agonizando lentamente mientras Kero lamía su mano, y la otra mitad corriendo desesperadamente al baño.

—Siempre mira los vencimientos de los productos que compras, Chiharu. Sobre todo del helado —Le había aconsejado a su colega, ese lunes, después de entrar a la oficina.

—¿Qué eres, una galleta de la fortuna? —Era lo único que había dicho, y Sakura había respondido que sí, y que no le subiera la voz a una licenciada en psicología, o le recetaría psicotrópicos.

—Eso hacen los psiquiatras.

—Te ataré y te obligaré a engullir helado de frutilla vencido, y no te permitiré ir al baño.

El resto del día no había ido mejor. Su estómago aún se hallaba resentido, y después de los tres primeros pacientes de ese lunes, Sakura sentía que iba a largarlo todo. Así que corrió hacia el despacho de Chiharu y dijo:

—Si no quieres que empiece a vomitar verde como la del Exorcista, tendrás un antiácido en tu bolso.

Milagrosamente, la pelirroja siempre estaba preparada con una considerable cantidad de fármacos para aliviar diversos malestares. Sakura casi le hizo una reverencia, y volvió a su lugar, dejándola riéndose a carcajadas limpias. La tardé transcurrió lenta, y su sensación de pesadez lo hacía todo peor. Afortunadamente, no se sentía tan mal como hacía un rato, así que, sin ninguna intención de moverse hasta que fuera la hora de irse, cogió un libro de su biblioteca,_ "Un artista del hambre"_, de Kafka, y leyó hasta que su puerta dio dos golpes.

—Pase —dijo, preguntándose quién sería. No tenía pacientes conocidos a esa hora.

_"Quizás sea uno nuevo."_

—Buenos días, Doctora Kinomoto. Me presento: soy Takashi Yamazaki.

En efecto, así era: un joven alto y delgado, menudo en su contextura y de rasgos asiáticos fuertemente marcados. Tenía el cabello oscuro como el carbón, cortado al estilo americano y los ojos muy pequeños, casi cerrados. Sakura se percató, al acercarse para estrecharle la mano, que realmente los tenía casi cerrados. Se sintió intrigada al respecto.

—Buenos días, Yamazaki. Mi nombre es Sakura. Tome asiento —Le indicó que se sentara frente a ella e hizo lo propio—. Dígame, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

—Soy profesor en la Preparatoria Aoiya, a unas manzanas de aquí, estoy seguro que la conoce —Sakura asintió—. Junto con los directivos, estábamos pensando en organizar un comité de psicólogos, ¿sabe? La concurrencia de alumnos al instituto se ha incrementado en un trescientos cincuenta por ciento este año —informó, diligente. Sakura no pudo evitar abrir los ojos enormemente.

—No sabía que el Aoiya era tan solicitado.

—Oh, sí, este colegio procede de una tradición antiquísima de educadores. Han instruido a muchos de nuestros shogunes.

—Es maravilloso —Se admiró Sakura—. Yo siempre he vivido en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Tokio, no conozco mucho de la historia local. Pero es admirable que la pasión por educar se perpetúe en el tiempo.

Takashi Yamazaki sonrió ampliamente, y a Sakura instantáneamente le cayó bien. Entonces continuó con lo que decía inicialmente:

—Ha visto cómo es la vida hoy en día, los jóvenes sufren de muchas presiones y algunos padres no siempre están presentes para atenderlos como se debe —expuso apesadumbrado—. Ésto interfiere mucho en el desempeño escolar, usted como psicóloga, por supuesto que lo sabe —Sakura asintió—. Bien, es de nuestro interés proporcionarles ayuda gratuita a los jóvenes que la necesiten. Lo único que deben hacer es ir a la escuela y allí tendrán a su grupo de consejeros.

Sakura sonrió, encantada con la idea.

—Me parece una propuesta excelente. Las escuelas no sólo deben ocuparse de educar, sino de contener.

Yamazaki asintió.

—Nos han llegado muy buenas referencias de dos doctoras que trabajan aquí cerca —Continuó. Sakura se sintió halagada—. Pensé que podría aprovechar la cercanía y su buena disposición y preguntarle si le interesaría formar parte de este grupo, así como a su colega, la Doctora Mihara.

—Me encantaría —dijo sin pensarlo. Pensó en Chiharu—. Chiha... La Doctora Mihara... debería discutirlo personalmente con ella, aunque conociéndola, la idea le gustará tanto como a mí.

—Sí, ella es la que me ha abierto la puerta. Me dijeron que la doctora a la que debía dirigirme tiene ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas. Veo que no mienten —Le dijo. Sakura se sonrojó, sintiéndose halagada de nuevo.

—Oh, muchas gracias, yo...

—¿Sabe que en la Grecia Antigua, las mujeres de ojos claros eran consideradas enviadas de los Dioses? Existía una celebración anual en el Volcán Verdiri, donde se sacrificaban a diez jóvenes doncellas de ojos claros para que su sangre purificara toda la ciudad.

—¿Volcán Verdiri? Jamás había oído de él. No me hubiera gustado estar allí —Sonrió—. Es usted una persona muy culta, ¿estudia antropología?

—Me gusta leer mucho, Doctora —Sólo dijo, siempre sonriendo—. Así que, habiendo aceptado mi proposición, creo que sólo me queda hablar con la Doctora Mihara. ¿Puedo contar con usted para la entrevista?

—Desde luego.

Se puso de pie.

—Perfecto. El miércoles entrante, a las nueve y media en punto. La entrevistará el Director Saionji —Se estrecharon manos nuevamente. Él la miró un rato largo, y Sakura se preguntó si tenía algo más que decirle—. Tengo un amigo al que le vendría bien hablar con usted.

Sakura se encontró cuestionándose quién no sería amigo de un hombre tan simpático y letrado.

—Si a él le interesa, por supuesto, esta es mi tarjeta —Le tendió una delicada tarjeta decorada con letras ornamentadas.

—Es usted muy amable. Iré a hablar con la Doctora Mihara. Con su permiso.

Takashi Yamazaki entornó la puerta, y Sakura retomó la lectura nuevamente, sintiéndose levemente más animada por la visita de ese hombre. Sus palabras habían encendido algo que Sakura se había olvidado que estaba todavía presente: la esperanza. Esos jóvenes estudiantes eran la esperanza, y Sakura había estudiado para ayudarlos cuanto le fuera posible. Si había esperanza para ellos, ¿por qué no para ella?

—¡Lárguese de aquí, pirado!

Se levantó a los tumbos de su asiento, cayéndosele el libro de las manos, al escuchar el grito furibundo de Chiharu. En la sala de espera, allí estaba ella: de pie, y mirando la puerta de entrada como si fuera a desintegrarla con los ojos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué gritaste así?

—¡Ese tipo que ha venido, el que tiene rayas en los ojos! —vociferó.

—¿Yamazaki?

—¡Ese mismo! ¡Me ha hablado de un comité de psicólogos y luego me salió con la historia de que en el Aoiya educaron shogunes y que en la Antigua Babilonia sacrificaban a las mujeres pelirrojas como yo para el Volcán Rufus, y...!

—Demonios que conoce de sacrificios y volcanes ese tipo. ¿Y por qué te enojaste?

Ella le estaba dedicando la mirada más inocente de todas y Chiharu la vio como si hubiera matado a alguien. Negó con la cabeza, se sobó las sienes, y volvió a negar. A todo esto, Sakura no entendía ni jota: Takashi Yamazaki le había caído de diez y no veía como alguien podía tener un problema con él. Entonces su socia dijo:

—Y has estudiado cinco años para esto —La volvió a mirar compungida, volvió a negar con la cabeza, y se largó a reír a carcajadas que se escucharon sin interrupción por quince minutos luego de entrar en su oficina de nuevo.

Sakura todavía se preguntaba si el Volcán Verdiri seguiría activo en Grecia en el camino a casa.

* * *

La mañana había transcurrido pacífica y sin muchos pormenores. Shaoran se sentía relajado en cuanto a trabajo: las vacaciones de primavera se veían lejanas para los estudiantes ahora. La mitad de Abril los había sorprendido repleta de exámenes para recuperar el tiempo perdido entre el ocio de las festividades. Para él esa era una época tranquila: no sólo disfrutaba del calor que tanto le recordaba a las amadas temperaturas de China, sino que se disponía a tomar examen tras examen, a ver si alguno de la panda de listos que tenía por alumnos, probaba haber aprendido algo. Luego de la clase habitual de las tres de la tarde, la misma alumna de siempre, Hotaru Kou, había vuelto al salón, una vez que éste se hubo vaciado de estudiantes que escapaban al recreo. Shaoran se había quedado allí, ordenando las evaluaciones, dispuesto a marcharse en unos minutos.

—Profesor Li —Se dirigió a él con una vocecita suave.

—Hotaru, ¿qué la trae a mi escritorio tan prontamente?

—Oh, recuerda mi nombre, profesor Li —admiró ella, elevando la voz, sonando dulce y emocionada.

—Por supuesto. Yo siempre recuerdo a aquellos que me prestan genuina atención en clase.

Ella jugueteó nerviosamente con el moño rojo de su uniforme, mordiéndose el labio.

—Pero, profesor Li, mis notas no son muy buenas.

Él miró unas hojas sobre la mesa, y divisó una escrita en tinta azul y de una pésima caligrafía con su nombre. Frunció el entrecejo, viéndose preocupado.

—Eso es verdad, Hotaru. Pero siempre valoro el esfuerzo sobre los resultados. En esa hoja que veo, encuentro dedicación. Claro que no podré aprobarte por más que lo intente, si es que cuando corrija esto vea que la mayoría de las respuestas están mal. Pero si te esfuerzas como lo haces hasta ahora, no te haré repetir la materia.

Ella abrió los ojos celestes, sonriendo ampliamente. Se acercó con pasos que le recordaron inmediatamente a una pantera enjaulada, y jugaba con el doblez de su falda cuando habló:

—¿Debo esforzarme, profesor Li? Tenga por seguro que eso haré. ¿De qué manera desea que me esfuerce con usted?

Shaoran se puso repentinamente de pie, acortando la distancia que los separaba por unos pocos centímetros. Hotaru Kou tenía un aliento cálido a menta que chocó contra su rostro, mientras alzaba la cabeza para verlo insinuantemente, a pesar de que Shaoran le llevaba al menos una cabeza y media de altura.

—Veo que es una alumna_ muy_ cumplidora, Hotaru.

Su voz era un susurro grave muy sensual. El rubor en las mejillas de su alumna anunciaba que ella haría virtualmente todo lo que él le pidiera, no sabía a ciencia cierta si por la ventaja de ver su nota aumentada, o porque realmente Shaoran le despertaba pensamientos lujuriosos. Ella le prestaba atención genuinamente... a él, en absoluto a lo que enseñaba. A menudo se relamía los labios discretamente cuando cruzaban alguna mirada, o le guiñaba un ojo al salir de la clase. Acercó los dedos a su barbilla, sin posarlos del todo allí, y la escuchó suspirar.

—¿Y crees que con esa actitud de niña inocentona vas a lograr algo conmigo? —Sus palabras rompieron el hechizo. Se alejó rápidamente de él, como si su proximidad le quemara. Shaoran le enseñó su dedo anular— Primero, estoy casado, señorita Kou. Segundo, para fingir ser dulce de una manera tan mediocre, es mejor que te muestres tal cual eres. Y tercero: no sé con cuántos te habrá funcionado eso de las miraditas y las faldas cortas, pero en mi clase, se pasa estudiando. Más vale que te enfoques en eso, o te quedarás atascada aquí, y vas a tener que sobornar al Director a base de suspiros baratos —Se rió sarcásticamente—. Y claro, puedes olvidarte de tu graduación luego de eso.

Hotaru Kou no dijo nada, sólo lo miró largamente, con fuego en los ojos, que amenazaba con turnarse en lágrimas, y se marchó furibunda del salón. Shaoran se carcajeó durante todo el camino a la sala de profesores.

—Ah, por estas cosas vale la pena enseñar —Había dicho, tras agarrar una taza de café de la expendedora, y sentarse.

Yamazaki, que ya se encontraba allí desde hacía un rato, lo miró, divertido.

—Voy a adivinar: otra alumna se te tiró encima para que le subas la nota.

La mención le arrancó una nueva risa de satisfacción.

—Debí haberme dedicado a la actuación, Yamazaki —dijo, y dio un largo sorbo—. La pobre ingenua se creía que de verdad iba a besarla.

—Tu conducta probablemente le acarreará unos cuantos traumas respecto a su sexualidad, lo que la hará acudir inmediatamente a nuestros consejeros —meditó seriamente frotándose la barbilla.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No tuve oportunidad de comentarte —Tomó asiento a su lado y alzó su dedo como siempre que iba a comunicar alguna noticia de suma importancia—. Hemos decidido contratar psicólogos para que les brinden ayuda gratis a los jóvenes en la escuela.

—Eso es cosa de occidentales, Yamazaki.

—Bien, pues parece funcionar en Estados Unidos.

—Claro, y después se paran en mitad del salón y ametrallan a media escuela.

—Así que no crees en los psicólogos —concluyó, viéndolo con atención. Shaoran meditó su respuesta.

—Sólo digamos que una vez, una persona muy sabia me dijo que la mayoría de nuestros problemas nos los causamos nosotros, y ya que es así, tal cual los hicimos, podemos deshacerlos. Es cuestión de tener la mente clara.

—A veces es difícil aclarar la mente por uno mismo.

—No es imposible. Las artes marciales te enseñan ese tipo de cosas.

Yamazaki se frotó la barbilla nuevamente, sopesando sus palabras. Luego, le tendió una tarjeta. Shaoran la leyó en voz alta.

_—"Licenciada en Psicología, Sakura Kinomoto"_... ¿Y esto?

—Es una de las señoritas que visité hoy para comentarle la idea del comité. Estaba encantada.

Shaoran rió.

—Yo también lo estaría, si le pagarán una fortuna por escuchar a un puñado de pubertos llorar porque tienen acné.

—Si quieres cambiar tu opinión respecto de la psicología, deberías ir a su consulta. La primera es gratis.

—Y luego deberé empeñar un ojo para costear el resto —Dio otro largo sorbo—. Ah, demonios que está caliente esto.

—Esta señorita no te psicoanaliza en el llano sentido de la palabra, eso es lo innovador. No se pone en el papel de psicóloga, o si lo intenta, choca con su naturaleza. Le vendría bien a alguien como tú, Shaoran, que necesita hablar y descargarse.

Y ahí iba de nuevo la perorata. Era exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho Meiling la noche anterior por teléfono:

—Xiao Lang, he encontrado la paz interior. Comencé la terapia. He desenterrado muchos viejos fantasmas del pasado y me he enfrentado a ellos.

—Te oyes como si estuvieras lista para enfrentarte a Cthulhu.

—¡No te burles de mí! Realmente, Xiao Lang, si fuera tú, acudiría a un terapeuta. Quizás no sea la solución a todas las incógnitas de la vida, pero definitivamente, es ese hombro sobre el que llorar y descargar todas nuestras emociones.

—Ahora suenas como una cincuentona que acaba de salir de una reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

Meiling le había chillado unas coloridas groserías en chino luego de eso, y le colgó el teléfono.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Yamazaki —Guardó la tarjeta distraídamente en su pantalón, y después de haberse bebido todo el café, dijo—. Voy a aprovechar el día para caminar un rato. Volveré para el siguiente período.

Se alejó a pasos ligeros, con una idea en la cabeza sobre la Doctora Kinomoto, basándose en la mayoría de las psicólogas que conocía: una de esas ratas de biblioteca, en sus tardíos treinta y cinco años, vestida con suéteres de lana y gafas de abuela. Una de esas solteronas empedernidas que no encuentran a alguien que les dure por psicoanalizarlo demasiado. Entonces se sintió aliviado de que su esguince ya estuviese totalmente curado para ese sábado. Si algo conocía Shaoran, que era ampliamente superior a cualquier terapia estúpida, era el ring.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! He aquí la segunda entrega de la historia... ¿qué les pareció? Personalmente, me entretuve un montón escribiéndolo, tanto que creo que el día que lo hice, terminé a las cuatro de la mañana y después tuve que encarar la jornada amanecida (pero feliz xDD) Bueno, como ven, Meiling hizo su aparición. Veo en ella a un gran personaje, así que su presencia será bastante importante en este fic. Una aclaración necesaria: Yuuko, la esposa de Shaoran, no es Yuuko Ichihara de TRC, aunque la descripción física que guardo en mi mente concuerda bastante xD En realidad, es así porque siempre me encantó el nombre y la impresión que se me viene inmediatamente es la de una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro y muy, muy pálida (la típica japonesa, digamos XD). Habiendo dejado esto zanjado(?), paso a agradecer a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review:**

**sofia trinidad - carolina kinomoto - meliotaku - ceciali - CCH.91226**

**¡Muchas gracias! Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo n_n **

**Así que, en fin, no aburro más. Nos leemos en la próxima :D ¡Reviews!**

**¡Chauuuuu!**


	3. La paciencia tiene un límite

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

**En terapia**

**Capítulo III**

**"La paciencia tiene un límite"**

* * *

Muchas personas se sentirían incómodas (incluso fóbicas) ante una masa de gente tan uniforme toda concentrada en un espacio rectangular que viaja con la rapidez de una bala. Sin embargo, no había cosa que relajara más a Sakura que escuchar música en el tren. Había encontrado maneras viables de luchar contra el tedio cotidiano del transporte público, y una de ellas era calzarse los auriculares a todo volumen y dejar que el traqueteo del los rieles la arrullara. El Torino había demostrado poca resistencia al tráfico, y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder hora y media de su vida en medio de la congestión vehicular. Tenía poco más de cuarenta minutos de viaje en tren para llegar al otro lado de Tokio, donde Tomoyo la esperaba.

Una vez que bajó, caminó las cuadras que le faltaban. El lugar de su cita, era la ya famosa Boutique Sakura. Habían muchos negocios a lo largo de Tokio (y también del Japón) que usaban el nombre_ "Sakura"_, pero le resultaba especialmente bizarro que, de hecho, el Boutique Sakura de Tomoyo fuera _por ella_. Según su prima, era una mención más que necesaria y sagrada:

—Eres mi musa desde el primer momento que tuve conciencia que la gente puede ser filmada, retratada y vestida. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es nombrar homónimamente a este recinto... ¡El aura bella que desprenderá me garantizará el éxito inmediato! —Le había dicho el día antes de la inauguración, un año y medio atrás, con algo parecido a chispas de fuegos artificiales en los ojos. Daba miedo.

Lo que podía apreciarse a simple vista desde la vereda era un amplio escaparate, luciéndose en él unos ocho maniquíes delgados: todos ataviados en la más fina costura, diseño puramente original. Tomoyo Daidouji había comenzado a estudiar Psicología con Sakura, luego de graduarse de la Secundaria, para abandonar dos semestres después.

—No me hallo —Había confesado el día que decidió desertar.

Y es que, su prima tenía un talento nato para la confección, las artes visuales, y todo aquello que involucrara la belleza (y Sakura pensaba, además, que con lo perceptiva que era, el título de psicóloga no le hacía falta). Así que, con ayuda de su madre, Sonomi, que no había escatimado en gastos para ayudarla a financiar su proyecto, en el mes de Febrero del año anterior, se había inaugurado la Boutique Sakura. Distaba ampliamente del pequeño emprendimiento que había sido alguna vez: ahora podías ver gente entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo; algunos repletos de bolsas, y otros, un poco más recatados: pero siempre terminaban llevándose algo.

—La próxima vez que venga ocupará cuatro manzanas —bromeó Sakura, al llegar al encuentro con su prima, a la vez que ésta le tendió una enorme bolsa con el nombre del negocio finamente impreso en ella.

—Diseños exclusivos para ti, Sakura. Todavía no están en las vidrieras.

Ojeó su contenido: prendas de todos los colores, estilos, tamaños y formas. Suspiró, entre apenada y resignada, y dijo:

—Sabes que no hace falta que me regales esto, Tomoyo. Tú trabajas duro par...

—¡Silencio, mujer! —chilló sonoramente. Unos turistas las vieron sobresaltados— Oh, lo siento —Se les rió delicadamente. Se alejaron—. Los alemanes son impresionables.

—Ya debieron haberlo visto todo con Hitler.

Emprendieron la caminata.

—Las muchachas son tan diligentes que apenas tengo que pasar por aquí. Con ellas sé que todo está bien —comentó, haciendo referencia a las empleadas de la boutique—. Sólo vengo porque me es imperioso incordiar —Se rió.

—Esos son deseos reprimidos de tener el control —analizó, cogiéndola del brazo. Ambas cruzaron una calle ancha—. Ya te digo: ocupará cuatro manzanas y terminarás siendo consumida por tu propio capitalismo.

Resopló, falsamente ofendida.

—Deja de leer a Kafka, licenciada. Te pones toda sombría. Pobre Kero, debe sentirse asustado.

—Pobre Eriol, debe sentirse apabullado —retrucó. Ambas sonrieron—. ¿Cómo va la convivencia?

Tomoyo y Eriol se habían mudado a vivir juntos a la casa de éste último luego de anunciar su compromiso. Su prima suspiró con añoranza antes de hablar:

—Oh, ya sabes, ahora todo es rosas y hacer el amor hasta el amanecer —dijo. Hizo una pausa larga mirando al cielo mientras caminaba, como si meditara algo—. Cuando comience a ver que no baja la tapa después de ir al baño y deja pelos en la ducha, justificaré mis clases de tiro.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Lo de los pelos no es factible: Eriol se ve tan lampiño y albino como Björk. Estoy convencida de que tengo más pelos que él.

Se reían todavía al llegar al café de Mae. Dentro se respiraba un aire fresco a lavanda y desinfección. Las recibió la anciana señora Mae, muy conocida en la zona por su repostería de elaboración propia, sus precios módicos, y sus noventa y siete años. La mujer estaba bien lúcida y en una pieza para la edad que tenía.

—Hace mucho que no la veo, señorita —Le dijo a Sakura, sonriéndole afablemente. Todas las arrugas de su cara se le marcaron, entregándole una apariencia de lo más simpática y adorable.

Sakura sonrió.

—El trabajo ocupa mucho tiempo, pero como ve, uno siempre se puede hacer un espacio para los verdaderos amigos.

—Por supuesto —Asintió. Miró a Tomoyo suspicazmente—. He escuchado que es ya una mujer comprometida —Y miró el brillante anillo de zafiro—. La felicito, y le deseo lo mejor a usted y su futuro esposo. Es un muchacho muy digno y educado.

Tomoyo acudía a menudo al negocio de Mae con Eriol, pues le quedaba cerca de la boutique, y además todo se veía simplemente delicioso. Sakura lo había visitado otro poco, no tanto como quisiera, pues le quedaba demasiado lejos de casa, pero siempre se tomaban esas reuniones como un punto de intimidad para contarse las novedades.

—Háblame sobre la misteriosa_ "fantástica propuesta laboral"_ que ha tocado a tu puerta el pasado lunes, licenciada —Comenzó Tomoyo, hablando detectivescamente respecto a lo que le había comentado al teléfono la noche anterior.

—Me incorporarán a un comité de consejeros estudiantiles en la Preparatoria Aoiya —Torció el gesto—... Bien, creo que eso harán. Mañana por la mañana tengo la entrevista, y espero conseguir el trabajo. No es la gran cosa, no espero que me paguen demasiado y tampoco lo deseo. Sólo creo que le agregará un toque de esperanza y utilidad a mi profesión.

Ambas pidieron una tarta de coco que se veía irresistible desde el mostrador. Se la trajeron, junto con dos batidos abundantes de vainilla.

—No hables como si te pasaras todos los días sentada sin hacer nada en tu oficina, Sakura —reprendió su prima.

—No lo hago, pero siempre acude a mí gente con problemas menores. Ansiedad, producto del estrés. Insomnio, producto del estrés. Irritabilidad desmedida, producto del estrés —enumeró, y bufó—. No es que quiera que estén todos locos, de hecho me alegra que la gente esté aparentemente tan sana —dijo con sarcasmo—, pero, demonios... me han llorado porque el cable se ha cortado una hora y no han podido ver la novela de las cuatro. El mundo_ tiene_ que ordenar sus prioridades.

—Concuerdo —Sólo dijo ella, ensimismada en beber su batido.

—Cuando tenía la edad de esos chicos...

—Y ya le sale la octogenaria senil. Tienes _veinticuatro._

—... Me sentía muy insegura y a menudo no sabía a quién acudir. Me hubiera gustado que alguien ajeno a mi familia escuchara mis problemas, me diera una opinión objetiva, y guiara mis pasos.

—... Y además aparentas veinte —Sakura entrecerró los ojos, ella sonrió con inocencia—. Es una causa loable y podrás recrearte con facilidad. Ya sabes que no hay nada que le guste más a los jóvenes que hablar de lo que sea y ser escuchados.

—Realmente escuchados —recalcó.

—Realmente —repitió, y entonces alzó las cejas—. Pero no todo en la vida es trabajo, Sakurita, cuéntame de ti.

—¿No podemos hablar de ti?

—No. Vendo ropa y estoy por casarme, ¿qué más quieres saber? Ya vendí mi alma al mejor postor —Sonrió de lado—. ¿Alguien?

—Me gusta mi trabajo —dijo revolviendo su batido.

—¿Un hombre guapo, joven y exitoso, tal vez? —tanteó, inclinándose.

Miró a la señora Mae que hablaba con unos clientes en el fondo.

—Es un buen trabajo. Tengo una moderna máquina de café.

—¿Quizás un admirador secreto, oculto entre las sombras de un amor tímido?

—Y tengo esta enorme biblioteca. Ya casi me termino toda la bibliografía de Kafka.

—¿Será una mujer, la dueña de tus suspiros?

—Es una lástima que el cabrón haya muert.. ¿Qué? No, vamos, Tomoyo. El de tendencias homosexuales en la familia es Touya.

—Tendencias homosexuales aún no confirmadas —apuntó, y terminó por beberse su licuado, y Sakura también—. ¿Será un paciente, entonces, hechizado por la bella psicóloga?

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso va en contra de mi moralidad y ética de trabajo.

—Ya dirás eso cuando se te presente uno que esté bien bueno y se te olvide hasta quién es Freud.

Suspiró sonoramente, haciendo circulitos con el dedo en la superficie de la bandeja.

—En mi vida no hay nada, Tomoyo, más que trabajo, trabajo, el estrés incesante de mis pacientes... quizás este nuevo empleo parcial... Kero, y la búsqueda implacable del imbécil de Ryo.

Tomoyo abandonó el aire jocoso al percatarse del tono acongojado de su amiga. Le tomó las manos por encima de la mesa.

—No me has dicho nada de él, ¿aún no lo encuentran? —Sakura negó con la cabeza. Chasqueó la lengua— Qué bastardo. Lo siento, Sakura, creí que estaba todo arreglado. Me habías dicho que Matsuda tendría el papeleo y la citación lista en una semana.

Eso había sido hacía dos semanas, cuando por fin habían dado con una pista de Ryo, y Sakura se había animado a creer que su calvario de un año terminaría y por fin sería una mujer divorciada.

—Pues ya ves, ni Matsuda puede ser tan efectivo cuando se trata de él.

Tomoyo contrajo su expresión, y Sakura observó cómo miraba fugazmente su anillo, para luego verla a ella.

—Sakura, creo que he estado demasiado en las nubes y no me he dado cuenta del significado que tiene esto para ti —dijo con pesar—. Sólo te he hablado de mi boda y he olvidado que...

—Yo ya he estado ahí. Lo sé, Tomoyo. No se te ocurra disculparte conmigo. Estás en todo tu derecho de sentirte dichosa y vivir en una nube rosada, si así lo quieres. Sé que Eriol no es un puerco de la calaña de Ryo —musitó con desprecio y acarició su mano pálida—, y lo que ambos se merecen es ser mucho más que felices. No te negaré que la situación me despierta recuerdos —Tragó pesado—, y duelen, pero son sólo eso, amiga, recuerdos. Nada me llena más de alegría que verte casada con el hombre que amas. Y es un orgullo ser tu dama de honor, como lo fuiste conmigo.

—Y volveré a serlo, ya lo verás.

Sonrió con una sensación de melancolía oprimiéndole el pecho.

—No sé qué es lo que pase conmigo, Tomoyo. Sólo sé que quiero desembarazarme de Ryo y estar en paz. Es como haber hecho el duelo y seguir teniendo el cadáver a un lado, pudriéndose —musitó.

—Debes dejar de leer a Kafka, hablo en serio —Terminó por decir, luego de un largo silencio, y a Sakura le arrancó una risa sincera.

* * *

Las ropas que Tomoyo le había entregado habían terminado siéndole más útiles de lo esperado. Si bien todo lo que confeccionaba su prima era hermoso, cuando se probaba las prendas, solía sentirse demasiado al descubierto. Sakura era una persona bastante pudorosa en cuanto a vestimenta se refería: no gustaba de mostrar exageradamente las piernas y el escote era algo que evitaba, pues sentía que no tenía nada con qué rellenar el sostén, y prefería verse pulcra y aburrida, a sofisticada y ridícula.

—Tú confeccionas cosas que le sentarían a una modelo de cuerpo exuberante. Baja al realismo, mujer, y entrégale a esta raquítica psicóloga algo que pueda usar —Le decía siempre a Tomoyo, a lo que ella le dedicaba una mirada nada bonita, de madre reprobadora, y respondía:

—Continuaré diseñando lo que se me antoje mi raquítico trasero. Te...

—No tienes un trasero raquítico, esa soy yo. Tú tienes nalgas firmes y redondas.

—... Regalaré todas las prendas que quiera, y cuando se te pase ese complejo de octogenaria senil, las usarás con gusto —Entonces fue que Sakura decidió no discutir más, y se dio cuenta que a Tomoyo le agradaba decirle _"octogenaria senil"_.

Así que, en camino a la Preparatoria Aoiya, se acomodó discretamente la falda tubo ceñida color blanco, y se cercioró de que la blusa azul militar de tirantes que llevaba a juego estuviera sin ninguna clase de arruga. Hacía demasiado calor como para llevar abrigo, aunque había escondido un saco en su bolso. Recogió su cabello castaño en una media cola, que cayó larga en bucles ondeados por su espalda. Retocó su suave maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor del Torino, y se acomodó las sandalias de tacón, antes de bajarse del auto y saludar a Chiharu efusivamente.

—Mierda —Fue lo primero que dijo al verla—. Si no te dan el trabajo, comenzaré a creer que todos allí patean para el otro bando. Te ves maravillosa.

—Gracias —Se sonrojó, sin acostumbrarse del todo a que la viera de ese modo—.Tú te ves hermosa.

Había visto a Chiharu Mihara con el cabello suelto sólo dos veces: ésa, y una noche lejana de universidad, pero ambas estaban demasiado borrachas como para elogiarse las apariencias y Sakura realmente se había olvidado cómo se veía. Pero realmente le favorecía: tenía un cabello largo y sedoso color pelirrojo, que formaba densos bucles de ondas brillantes y con un discreto flequillo que no llegaba a cubrirle los ojos castaños. Chiharu era una muchacha muy bonita, de expresión simpática y simétrica. Así lo era su cuerpo, delgado y menudo. Se había venido de vestido, un vestido de corte simple y color beige. Veraniego y profesional. Se cubría los hombros con una chalina tejida artesanalmente, de un blanco que contrastaba con su cabello.

—Conste que hago esto sólo por ti, Sakura —advirtió mientras ingresaban al establecimiento—. Pero en cuanto me cruzo a ese demente y se pasa de listo, me largo.

Chiharu no había dejado de lanzar pestes en contra de Yamazaki. Sakura aún no entendía a qué se refería, y aunque le hubiera gustado preguntarle al joven, no era de su incumbencia, y tampoco lo había visto desde su visita en la consulta. Algunos estudiantes las estudiaron de arriba a abajo en su camino a la oficina del Director Saionji, embelesados por las largas piernas y los ojos verdes de la muchacha vestida de blanco, y el cabello hermosamente cuidado y de un color llamativo de la otra mujer de beige. No se veían como si tuvieran más de veinte años, aunque le llevaban una amplia diferencia de edad a muchos allí.

—No recuerdo dónde era que tenía que doblar para llegar —meditó Sakura, frenándose en seco—. ¿Por qué será tan grande esta escuela?

—Será que tú tienes la orientación de un pato ciego.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y usted no sabe, Doña GPS Interno?

—Yo no soy la que ha hablado con el demente de los ojos a rayas. Él debió habértelo dicho.

—No hables así del bueno de Yamazaki, es un... ¡Oh, creo que ese hombre podría ayudarnos! —Se acercó rápidamente hacia el camino de un muchacho que se veía alto y moreno. Salía directamente de la sala de profesores— Disculpe —Le dijo.

Él se giró y la miró interrogante.

—¿Eres nueva aquí, muchacha? —Le habló él, escaneando su apariencia— ¿No sabes que los estudiantes deben vestir de uniforme? —Terminó por decir.

Sakura enrojeció de pies a cabeza. ¡¿Se veía como una estudiante acaso?! Demonios, ¡que ya iba para los veinticinco!

—Ha habido una equivocación —Carraspeó—. Mi colega y yo tenemos una entrevista con el Director —aclaró, señalando a Chiharu que la esperaba unos metros lejos, impaciente—. Nunca he venido aquí, ¿podría decirme dónde queda su oficina?

El hombre abrió los ojos, asombrado. Sakura se percató más claramente entonces del color ámbar que los pintaba.

—Claro. Siga por este pasillo unas tres aulas y doble a la derecha. Dice _"Director"_ en la puerta —Le indicó, y parecía levemente divertido por alguna expresión en el rostro de Sakura.

—Gracias —dijo, incómoda. Lo miró. Él la veía como quien contempla a una niña perdida buscando a sus padres. Entrecerró los ojos instintivamente—. Tengo veinticuatro.

—¡Sakura, vamos, llegaremos tarde! —Le gritó Chiharu desde su lugar.

—Oh, la felicito. Y yo veintiocho.

—Adiós —Se despidió, y se alejó tensamente por el lugar que le había señalado, junto con su socia.

—Oye, hay que admitir que el tipo era muy atractivo, pero Sakura, mira que coquetear en frente de un montón de púberes impresionables.

—¡No estaba coqueteando! —exclamó. Chiharu se le acercó más, viéndola con expresión pícara— El imbécil me confundió con una alumna, qué descaro. Bien, aquí estamos —anunció, una vez que hubieron hecho lo que el hombre dijo, y golpeado la puerta verde, que rezaba _"Director Saionji"_ en letras bronce.

—Pase —Una voz las invitó a entrar.

Así lo hicieron y descubrieron una espaciosa oficina llena de diplomas y conmemoraciones por doquier. Un hombre de unos sesenta y largos años las recibió amenamente.

—Ustedes deben ser la Doctora Kinomoto y la Doctora Mihara —dijo, y les enseñó una sonrisa cálida—. Me alegra mucho conocerlas —Les estrechó la mano y les pidió que se sentaran. Sakura no supo por qué, pero de inmediato, ese hombre le cayó bien.

Una hora después, ambas salían de la oficina del Director Saionji con sonrisas en sus rostros. El horario era perfectamente adaptable a su itinerario de oficina: ni Chiharu ni Sakura tenían problema en adelantar unas cuantas horas de trabajo para llegar a tiempo a Aoiya. Quizás deberían suspender los almuerzos en la consulta y el papeleo, pero aquello era totalmente innecesario, y además, la escuela contaba con un variado bufet para que los profesores se sirvieran, paralelo a la cafetería de los estudiantes. El salario era más de lo que había esperado: totalmente aceptable, teniendo en cuenta que trabajaría sólo desde las tres de la tarde a las siete y media de la noche. _"El pirado"_, como le decía Chiharu, no había aparecido, así que la estadía de su colega pelirroja no peligraba. Comenzarían el lunes siguiente. Sakura sonrió ampliamente y propuso:

—Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Chiharu asintió y esa noche, ambas salieron a tomar unas copas.

* * *

Sus asuntos habían marchado bien ese día: sus cursos no le estaban dando demasiado trabajo, y estaba casi seguro de que conseguiría su empleo en la Universidad en menos de dos semanas. Luego de su charla con Meiling, su matrimonio había parecido apaciguarse. Yuuko se veía complacida de que él no dijera nada de su prima, o siquiera insinuara llevarla a la casa. No había sacado dinero de más y Shaoran podía sentir las cuentas remontar vagamente. Con el ánimo más arriba, pensando en que le diría a Yuuko de ir a cenar a algún lado esa noche, para disfrutar de la paz relativa que se había instalado en la pareja, ingresó a su residencia, y lo que vio lo dejó de una pieza.

—¡Eh, Shaoran, tanto tiempo! —Le habló una voz lejana, que reconocía levemente como familiar, una vez que pisó el living, estático.

Y así, unas veinte voces más.

—¡Llegó el dueño de casa! —vociferó otra.

—¿El rubro de la educación te trata bien, Shaoran?

—Has llegado a tiempo para las cervezas.

Su esposa había invitado diligentemente, y sin siquiera consultarle, a una treintena de personas. La casa del matrimonio Li era espaciosa, pero ni siquiera podía distinguir a la gente que veía en la sala, apiñada en pequeños grupos, riendo, bebiendo, y dejando colillas de cigarrillo por doquier. Ah, mierda, _odiaba_ las colillas de cigarrillo esparcidas por todos lados. Y odiaba que su esposa le hubiera vuelto a hacer eso. El timbre de la entrada sonó, mientras Shaoran buscaba frenéticamente a Yuuko entre el gentío.

—¡Es la comida! —exclamó su voz femenina, y todos la vitorearon. Le abrió a un joven, y esté comenzó a entregarle cajas con comida dentro, ayudado por algunos de los invitados, que las llevaban a la mesa del comedor. Cajas _repletas._ Pizza, cerveza, comida china, licor, tequila, aperitivos, más alcohol: todo eso, multiplicado por unas treinta personas que no se conformarían con comer poco. Yuuko extrajo dinero en una cantidad abismal, juntándose los billetes más grandes en sus manos, y se los entregó al joven.

—Quédate con el cambio, será la propina —Le dijo, y él la miró como si fuera una diosa enviada de los Cielos.

Todos esos eran amigos _"artistas"_ de Yuuko. Antes de ser su esposa, gozaba de una vida social muy activa y numerosa, yendo a todo tipo de fiestas y celebraciones: desde las más aristocráticas y formales, a las más desenfrenadas y ruidosas. A Shaoran eso no le molestaba: a excepción de que esos amigos eran una panda de vagos (aunque ellos, al ser_ "artistas"_, se autodenominaban _"bohemios"_), a quienes a duras penas conocía, que venían a su casa a llenarse las panzas de alcohol y comida, dejaban todo hecho un desastre (algunos vomitaban), y encima, ¡él tenía que pagarlo todo! Y Shaoran Li ya no tenía veinte años para esas fiestas de adolescente. Había dejado las borracheras e irrumpir en casas ajenas en la mitad de la noche muy atrás, y sentía la sangre hervirle en las venas de una manera tortuosa.

—¡Se van todos de mi puta casa, ahora mismo! —exclamó furibundo, desconectando el reproductor de música repentinamente— ¡Se van!

Se escucharon bufidos y gritos de sorpresa.

—¡Pero Yuuko nos invitó! —retrucó uno.

—¡Sí, sí, ella fue! —dijeron.

—¡Relájate, hombre!

—¡Exactamente, mi esposa los invitó, yo no! Y esta es mi puta casa, ¡se largan todos de aquí, vagos de mierda!

—¡Shaoran! ¡¿Qué haces?! —chilló Yuuko apareciendo a su lado. Los presentes hacían como si no lo hubieran escuchado, y continuaban charlando a los gritos— Nos estábamos divirtiendo. Son mis amigos.

—Son los tuyos, no los míos. ¿Con qué clase de gente te juntas, eh? Te dije, mujer, que no quería más de estas fiestas a la noche. No tengo un hijo adolescente como para soportar esto, y no conozco a ningún pobre diablo aquí.

Las últimas veces que había ocurrido algo similar, eran las diez de la noche, y él volvía de hacer doble turno y del gimnasio. Estaba estresado y agotado, y había terminado por tener que soportar el bullicio incesante durante toda la noche... Y después encargarse de arreglarlo solo, claro, porque a Yuuko le gustaba irse de compras la tarde siguiente a cualquier fiesta para_ "continuar con el aire festivo"_. Y una mierda, la paciencia no le duraba más de dos ocasiones.

—¡Sí que los conoces, algunos fueron a nuestra boda! —replicó, siguiéndolo hasta la sala, esquivando a algunos presentes. Shaoran se detuvo en seco, hastiado.

—Tú los invitaste —Suspiró e intentó serenarse lo mejor que pudo—... Tienes veintinueve años, Yuuko, eres mayor que yo. No puedes actuar como una niña de diecisiete. ¿Cuánto te salió toda esta mierda? —Le inquirió, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—Lo recuperarás —Intentó tranquilizar, viéndolo con ojos apenados—. Quizás me he excedido un poco con los gastos en comida y bebida, pero, mira, no seremos ni más ricos ni más pobres por auspiciar una pequeña fies...

—¿Sabes que llevo cuatro cuotas de la camioneta atrasadas por culpa de tus gastos excesivos? ¿Te importa acaso? ¿Sabes que he tenido que trabajar de más, y de hecho, me estoy buscando un segundo trabajo, para solventar todo lo que gastas, lo sabes? ¡Maldita sea, Yuuko! —Se volvió a pasar la mano por el cabello, frenético. Miró a las personas frente suyo— ¡Lárguense, hijos de p...! —Yuuko le cubrió la boca con las manos y lo arrastró a duras penas a un pasillo apartado.

—¡¿Quieres calmarte?!

—¡No quiero, mierda! —Resopló sonoramente y se giró. No quería verla a los ojos. Definitivamente iba a romper su código moral, montar en cólera, no sólo insultar a una mujer, sino también golpearla. Aspiró profundamente, y cuando se sintió en condiciones, habló— Me cansé de todo esto. Tienes tiempo para organizarle fiestas a tus amigos, para gastarte un dineral que no tengo en ropa de marca y para hablar mal de mi familia, pero no te tomas un segundo en pensar en mí. Ni un puto segundo, Yuuko, y estoy casado contigo hace tres años. Vamos, que no son bodas de oro, pero creí que te había quedado claro que el dinero no me crece de los árboles —Se giró violentamente a verla. Le ardían los ojos. Ella se veía asustada ante ese tono de profundo enojo que jamás había escuchado—. Creí que luego de la última discusión, habías entendido que me molesta mucho que prácticamente me trates como el idiota que pone la moneda, y no me des nada de ti. No me casé para auspiciar fiestas a estos imbéciles, lo hice para que crezcamos juntos, y eso incluye pasar tiempo entre nosotros —Ella tenía la típica expresión de pollito mojado, pero no lo conmovía en absoluto. Ya no. Sólo quería largarle lo que venía guardando hace meses... quizás años, y no mirar atrás—. E intentas reemplazar todo con sexo, ¿tan básico me crees? Nunca estuve contigo por ese motivo, y si eso quiero, prefiero conseguirlo en otro lado que en alguien a quien le doy lo mismo. —Se encaminó a la salida. No miró la expresión de Yuuko otra vez—. Mañana mismo te quiero fuera de esta casa. Necesito estar solo y pensar en nosotros, en qué haremos. Es lo mejor. Ve donde tu madre, tienes una familia adinerada y cuidarán bien de ti. Te darán todas las fiestas que quieras. Yo me largo, no puedo lidiar contigo ahora, Yuuko.

Y se marchó de allí tan rápido como aceleró su camioneta, dirigiéndose hacia la nada.

* * *

A Shaoran le habían enseñado a no incordiar a otros con sus problemas personales. De niño, lo que le llamaba más la atención a los demás era que fuera tan callado y educado. Él no perdía tiempo lamentándose por aquello que estaba mal y utilizando a alguien como su pañuelo de lágrimas. Le habían enseñado que, como hombre que era, y por ser especialmente un Li, debía ser fuerte, aunque eso significara bastarse prácticamente por sí solo desde una temprana edad, y esconder lo que sentía. Pero Shaoran nunca había gustado de acatar las reglas del Clan Li a rajatabla, así que, había encontrado en Meiling, su prima, su mayor confidente.

—Sé que soy una niña molesta, Xiao Lang —Le decía una Meiling de diez años, con los brazos en jarras, al escabullirse en su habitación una tarde en la que se encontraba especialmente introspectivo—, pero, ¿sabes? Realmente me importas. Si quieres ignorarme, como siempre lo haces, está bien, pero luego, cuando de verdad necesites a alguien que cuide de ti, pensarás en mí.

Y se había marchado rápidamente. Poco después, Shaoran había decidido que era bastante de soportar todo solo, y Meiling conocía perfectamente todo lo que lo fastidiaba, pues era tan Li como él y, curiosamente, igual de rebelde. Así que aparcó la camioneta a un costado de la autopista y marcó su número en el celular, rogando porque hubiera señal suficiente.

—¡Xiao Lang! —Fue el saludo de su prima luego de un par de tonos. Shaoran escuchaba música ruidosa a todo volumen amortiguada por voces de gente— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Es tarde por la noche, deberías...

—¿Qué carajo dices? —Su voz le llegaba como un chillido inentendible. Él se encontraba ya de por sí nervioso, así que exclamó— ¡Ve afuera, demonios, Meiling, no te escucho una mierda!

Lo siguiente que llegó a oír fue a su prima gritar_ "¡Permiso, idiota!"_, como si se escabullera entre la masa de gente para llegar a un lugar tranquilo donde hablar. Después volvió a acercarse el celular a la oreja:

—Listo, libre de todo ruido. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Xiao Lang? —repitió.

—No quiero entrar en detalles, Mei, el tema es que necesito un lugar donde pasar al menos esta noche.

Se hizo un silencio. Meiling habló con voz hostil:

—Esa perra —Supo que se refería a su esposa—. Por supuesto que puedes quedarte conmigo, Xiao Lang. ¿En dónde estás?

Observó su alrededor en busca de algún cartel. La realidad es que recordaba vagamente haber tomado la autopista D-18, pero luego todo se tornaba confuso y había terminado conduciendo aleatoriamente por quién sabe dónde.

—No tengo la más puta idea —Suspiró, cansado—. Retomaré el camino como pueda, ¿estás en la casa de ese tal Iki? —preguntó, recordando repentinamente que Meiling siempre se la pasaba en las fiestas que organizaba ese tipo.

—El mismo. Y me alegra tener que irme ahora, antes de ponerme tan ebria como para hacer algo inapropiado —dijo, divertida.

—Y recién es miércoles. ¿Acaso la gente como ustedes no duerme? —murmuró.

—He escuchado eso —Se rió—. Mi padre mantuvo relaciones carnales con un murciélago, por eso soy una chica de la noche —Otra risa aguda—. Ahora te envío su dirección al celular, no la recuerdo. Te estaré esperando, Xiao Lang —Y cortó.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Iki, alrededor de una hora después, Meiling lo esperaba en el pórtico, sentada en uno de los escalones, fumando un cigarrillo.

—Enhorabuena —Lo recibió, y dio una profunda calada.

A Shaoran nunca le había agradado que fumara, pero se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa, dado que pasaría la noche en su departamento, y no era el más indicado para sermonearla sobre estilos saludables de vida.

—Si tuviera la orientación de Fuutie —dijo Shaoran, pensando en su hermana mayor—, estaría a la deriva con la camioneta en la Polinesia.

Meiling se rió, se puso de pie, arrojó lo que fumaba al suelo y lo pisó. Cogió a Shaoran del brazo pesadamente. Desprendía un perfume frutal extraño, que se confundía con el aroma a cigarrillo. La acompañó hasta la camioneta, y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Luego, se metió él.

—Oh, esto me trae recuerdos de mi pasado. Hace años que nadie me abre la puerta del auto.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es porque sales con machos.

Meiling le dirigió una mirada escéptica, mientras él ponía en marcha el motor y comenzaba a conducir.

—Tú eres bien macho, Xiao Lang, y aún así me has abierto la puerta —Suspiró apenadamente, y miró la ventana—. Lástima que eres mi primo.

Se rió.

—Eso nunca ha significado un problema para ti. ¿Es por aquí? —Giró a la derecha.

—Has unas cinco cuadras más derecho, y luego toma la izquierda. Es una casa de departamentos rosada —Lo miró de nuevo, y volvió a suspirar—. Mira, no me hagas declararme una segunda vez —bromeó.

Shaoran volvió a reírse y en unos pocos minutos de viaje silencioso, ya estaban frente a un edificio de un antinatural color salmón, que hacía que cualquier apariencia de seriedad se desvaneciera. Él pensó que sólo alguien como Meiling podría haberse elegido un lugar así.

—Los alquileres son baratos —Se justificó, al reparar en su expresión disgustada cuando bajaron.

Utilizaron el ascensor, que los condujo al quinto piso, y casi inmediatamente, ya habían atravesado un largo pasillo y se encontraban frente a una puerta de madera oscura con el número _"140"_ en letras de bronce. Meiling la abrió y Shaoran apreció el pequeño departamento de tres ambientes: constaba de un comedor-cocina, que hacía las veces de sala, pues un pequeño televisor viejo descansaba sobre la encimera; la puerta cerrada de lo que supuso, era el baño, y la puerta abierta que daba directamente a una habitación que parecía igual de reducida que el resto del lugar.

—Este es mi humilde hogar —Le dijo Meiling, arrojando su bolso al sofá—. Disculpa el desorden, pero tenía intenciones de invitarte cuando todo estuviera más... acicalado.

—No hay problema. Mi casa no debe estar mejor —respondió, y se desperezó, como si así intentara aliviar la sensación de pesadez y molestia. Les dio otro vistazo a las paredes color melocotón del comedor-cocina—. Y este lugar no está nada mal, Mei. Te has esmerado con la decoración —elogió, sonriendo al ver un montón de figuras chinas tradicionales exhibiéndose sobre una cómoda.

—Me traje todas las tonterías de mi habitación en China —Lo rodeó, viéndolo con añoranza—. Me alegra que estés aquí, Xiao Lang. Vamos a comer algo.

Shaoran se había ofrecido en ayudarla a cocinar, pero su prima se había negado rotundamente, lo había conducido precipitadamente al sofá, sentándolo, como un niño, y había dicho:

—De ninguna manera, hombre. Eres mi invitado, así que me encargaré yo. Además —Sonrió, pareciendo apenada—, no es ninguna ciencia lo de las sopas instantáneas —Le enseñó una bolsa—. No he tenido tiempo de hacer las compras, habrá que contentarse con lo que sobró.

—Conozco esa sensación —murmuró, recordando nuevamente a Yuuko, y su cabeza quiso apartar ese nombre con desagrado. Suspiró, y entonces ya tenía a Meiling a su derecha con un pote de sopa—. Gracias.

Espantó una mosca con la mano.

—Oh, no seas tan formal, Xiao Lang. Con que me digas que es buena, me conformo. Aún no la he probado —Se llevó los palillos con fideos colgando a la boca—, pero desconfío ampliamente de un producto que sale menos de cinco yenes —Se relamió los labios—. Hmm, buen ramen.

—Coincido.

Shaoran comió rápidamente, notando recién lo hambriento que se sentía. Meiling parecía estarlo tanto como él, pues ni bien terminó su ramen, se condujo a la cocina y volvió con dos nuevos potes.

—El estómago de un Li no se conforma con sólo una ración.

Se rió quedamente.

—Coincido —Volvió a decir.

Un rato después, Meiling había encendido la televisión y había sintonizado uno de los pocos canales que presentaban películas.

—Pagando tan poco de alquiler, no puedo pretender unas cuarenta pulgadas y doscientos canales —Había dicho.

Era una historia de terror: la mujer queda embarazada y cuando tiene al niño, cosas siniestras comienzan a acontecer en la familia. Naturalmente, el mocoso termina siendo la reencarnación del Diablo, y les hace la vida imposible a todos hasta que un cura lo exorciza. La escena terrorífica de rigor, que era el niño hablando en lenguas desconocidas, con voz gutural, y la madre chillando como un cerdo, con el realismo inexistente propio de las películas japonesas, los había hecho reír.

—Cuando a Shou le da un berrinche, me asusto más —dijo Shaoran, refiriéndose a su sobrino más pequeño.

Meiling se rió y entonces cambió de canal, deteniéndose en una comedia romántica.

—El Diario de Bridget Jones —Volvió a cambiar—. El Planeta de los Simios. Meh, para eso organizo una convención de mis ex novios —Shaoran soltó una carcajada ahogada. Volvió a cambiar—. Gente que come bichos por dinero. Oh, mira, cucarachas de Madagascar. Algún día el colapso del mercado de alimentos nos conducirá a comernos a esos amiguitos —Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran. Él le rodeó la espalda con el brazo—. Oh, hace cuánto nadie me presta su hombro amorosamente mientras vemos televisión. Xiao Lang, harás que me declare de nuevo.

Shaoran volvió a reírse quedamente por la broma cómplice.

—Puedes dejarla para otro día, hoy ya he tenido suficiente de emociones fuertes.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto? —preguntó.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Para qué?

Meiling contrajo su gesto.

—Xiao Lang, te recordaré que, cuando tenías veinte, y yo era una cría conflictiva de quince, y me aparecía en tu departamento a las cuatro de la mañana, y te largaba un monólogo sobre los problemas en los que me metía, tú me escuchabas y me dabas asilo —Shaoran sonrió levemente ante las memorias. Se le vino a la mente una Meiling adolescente llorando abrazada a él, confiándole toda la frustración que le acarreaba ser una Li—. Así que no me vengas con idioteces.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, echados como lo estaban. Desde que la hubiera pasado a buscar a lo del tal Iki, Shaoran había pensado abstraerse de todo cuanto le hacía hervir la sangre y relajarse en compañía de su prima. Ella tenía esa facultad: su personalidad tan burbujeante y despreocupada, casi opuesta a la suya, le resultaba como un bálsamo. Pero también sabía que se preocupaba demasiado por él, incluso más que él mismo, así que no quería tenerla a medias tintas. Decidió hablar.

—Le he dicho a Yuuko que se vuelva a lo de su madre.

Meiling saltó de su posición y lo miró con los ojos enormes de sorpresa. Exclamó en un vítor:

—¡Excelente resolución!

Shaoran le dedicó una mirada apática.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Su prima se sentó cruzada de piernas y habló con su voz más sosegada:

—Mira, Xiao Lang, me figuro que para que hayas hecho eso, ella se mandó una buena. Y ya le habías hablado seriamente. Si a la tipa le han importado una mierda tus palabras, significa que ve la relación del mismo modo. Has sido sabio.

—No fue lo que hizo, Mei, porque de ser un episodio aislado, no me hubiera molestado —Se frotó los ojos—. Pero fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No es correcto que una mujer de casi treinta años actúe como una niña.

—Eh, eso me toca en la fibra sensible —Fingió estar ofendida—. Yo voy para los veinticuatro y vivo la vida loca.

—Yo vivía del mismo modo, Mei. Sabes que fui igual durante la universidad. Pero luego me recibí y me casé con Yuuko, y comencé a comportarme. Tú no traerías gente extraña a la casa que compartes con tu esposo, sabiendo que el dinero no crece de las paredes.

—¿De cuántas personas estamos hablando?

—Unas treinta. Quizás más. Ahora mismo, se deben estar atiborrando de pizza y cerveza que las nueve horas que paso diario con el trasero en esa escuela, han pagado —Meiling lo miró azorada. Negó con la cabeza—. El asunto no pasa por el dinero, Mei, es que...

—No necesito explicaciones, lo sé. Mira, si mi matrimonio estuviese peligrando al igual que la economía de la casa, no invitaría a una treintena de chalados para que me vomiten los sillones y deba pagar por eso. Hubiera sido más razonable concentrarse en reconstruir la intimidad de la pareja...

—Estaba ahorrando para tomarnos un fin de semana del mes siguiente y visitar la costa.

Meiling lo miró con ojos enternecidos.

—Eres un tesoro —Sólo dijo. Suspiró, acariciándole los hombros para reconfortarlo—. ¿No está todo tan mal como para pedir un préstamo, verdad?

Se rascó la nuca.

—No lo sé. Antes era fácil vivir como una rata —Se rió quedamente—. Me costeaba un departamento de medio pelo en Hong Kong. Tampoco tenía una camioneta a pagar en cuarenta cuotas. Ni una esposa que gusta de ropa de diseñador, joyas y cenas lujosas. Sólo me tenía a mí mismo y siempre me ha dado igual la riqueza. Sólo me enderecé para darle lo mejor a Yuuko.

—Esa mujer nunca ha conocido la pobreza, Xiao Lang —repuso en tono conciliador—. Ella no puede comprender el sacrificio y todo lo que has trabajado. Siempre ha tenido a gente que hiciera las cosas por ella. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías tres trabajos? —Shaoran asintió veladamente— Bien, ella en su vida ha presentado un currículum. Es una chica rica, Xiao Lang, y muchas son así.

Yuuko Wu, quien luego fuera Yuuko Li, era la hija de Ouyang Wu, oriundo de Shangai, y Yayoi, su madre, una japonesa emprendedora, que se desempeñaba como secretaria del ambicioso hombre. La Compañía Wu había terminado siendo líder en productos electrónicos, y ganaba tantos millones al año como la empresa de su propia familia. Para la época que conoció a Yuuko, él era un pobre diablo. Se había marchado de su casa, rehusándose a formar parte de la larga tradición empresarial orquestada por su madre, sólo por ser el primogénito varón, y había terminado estudiando Ingeniería en Hong Kong. Vivía su vida bastante despreocupadamente, sin prestarle especial atención a los estudios, y parrandeando más que nada. Sus trabajos no eran estables, pero se sentía libre de poder vivir del modo que le diera la gana. Poco después, coincidió en una fiesta con Yuuko, y supo inmediatamente que toda esa dejadez era producto de la rebeldía contra su familia, pues ni bien la había visto, deseó que esa fuera la mujer para él, a la que darle todo lo mejor. Y se había esforzado por cambiar.

Yuuko se mudó a Japón, lugar que ella decía adorar, por ser la cuna de su madre, y él se había marchado también. Había dejado la Ingeniería, que no le despertaba interés, para estudiar formalmente matemáticas y ser un profesor. Luego de vivir en la despreocupación económica total, se había conseguido un trabajo en una escuela pequeña. Luego, otro y así otra vez. Vivió un año así, con tres trabajos a cuestas, para recomponerse y ser un hombre digno, y pedirle matrimonio poco después. Yuuko, acostumbrada a la vida de lujos, que vivía en un loft en la zona rica de Tokio, había aceptado. Shaoran era feliz, porque luego de haber vivido tanto tiempo del otro lado, lo que tenía más claro era que, al casarse, pretendía entregarle a su familia una vida mucho mejor de la que había llevado. No era más Xiao Lang Li, heredero millonario, sino Shaoran Li: un poco más modesta su fortuna, pero la suficiente como para mantener una familia.

No sabía, por supuesto, que entre las cosas que pretendía Yuuko de él, se encontraba consentirla como lo habían hecho sus padres _toda la vida._

—No sé por qué carajo se casó conmigo si se pensaba que puedo darle una vida de millonaria. Recuerdo haberle aclarado eso una vez, ¿sabes? —La bruma de recuerdos lo tenía angustiado.

Meiling lo miró largamente, como si se debatiera entre abrir la boca o no. Finalmente habló, con tono cuidadoso:

—Mira, Xiao Lang, quizás lo que te voy a decir no te agrade, pero es necesario. Eres heredero del Clan Li, ¿tienes conciencia de eso? —preguntó retóricamente, por toda explicación.

—Eso es irrelevante. Me hice desheredar hace ocho años.

—Tío Hien siempre privilegió tu herencia, Xiao Lang. El haber cortado relación con Tía Ieran no significa que no puedas volver y reclamar lo que es tuyo, tomar el control de la compañía y volverte asquerosamente millonario.

—Podría —concedió—, pero no puede importarme menos. Prefiero quedar en la ruina antes que volver al Clan.

Meiling rodó los ojos y bufó exasperadamente.

—Eso lo sé, listo —Se burló—. La que no lo sabe es tu esposa.

—¿Intentas decirme que Yuuko aún tiene la esperanza de que vuelva al Clan? Estás loca. Siempre le recalqué que mi pasado quedó ahí, en el pasado.

—Mira, Xiao Lang —continuó—, siempre has sido un buen partido para cualquier chica rica como ella. Cuando la conociste, estabas igual de bueno que ahora —dijo, sin pudor—. Un hombre guapo, inteligente, ambicioso, con la oportunidad de hacerse millonario a sólo un avión de distancia, y enamorado como un burro. ¿No lo ves claro? Tu esposa no se casó contigo hasta ver que habías dejado de ser un estudiante pobre de Ingeniería. En cambio, te convertiste en un graduado profesor, con una casa nueva de dos pisos en un barrio más que aceptable. Si cambiaste tan drásticamente por esa mujer, renunciando incluso a tu propia Patria —remarcó—, ¿es tan descabellado creer que renunciarías a tus propias imposiciones y volverías a la empresa para mantenerla a tu lado a gusto?

Shaoran intentó traer a su mente tantos recuerdos que le dolió la cabeza. Yuuko siempre parecía querer aplacar el rechazo hacia el Clan del que había formado parte. Cuando él se expresaba negativamente al respecto, ella le decía cosas como:

—No seas así, Shaoran. Nunca puedes odiar a tu propia sangre.

—Algún día recapacitarás y volverás.

—Sé que, de algún modo, extrañas lo que tenías allí.

Shaoran siempre había pensado que ella se refería claramente a sus relaciones familiares tan tensas y rotas. Creyó que, de alguna manera, Yuuko deseaba que se reconciliaran. Él también había deseado eso por mucho tiempo, con nostalgia. Le hubiera gustado que ellos aceptaran su decisión de no manejar la empresa, y continuaran considerándolo un miembro de la familia. Le hubiera encantado que todos lo vieran con buenos ojos, no sólo sus hermanas y su prima.

—¿Por qué crees que me detesta, a mí y a mis primas? —Siguió Meiling, coincidiendo rápidamente con la línea de sus pensamientos— ¿Porque soy una loca que cambia de novio cada mes? —Chasqueó la lengua, sarcástica— Vamos, que antes de conocerte a ti, habrá estado con más tipos que yo —Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño— ¿Y tus hermanas, qué puede decir sobre ellas? Ni bien se enteraron que te casarías, volaron a Japón. La adoraban por el simple hecho de que era la mujer que amabas y te hacía feliz. Nunca las ha tragado.

Yuuko parecía tenerles especial inquina. Shaoran lo había atribuido a la naturaleza liberal y ruidosa de sus hermanas, que eran bastante mayores que ella, y aún así mantenían una efervescencia similar a la de Meiling, lo que colocaba a Yuuko un poco incómoda. Estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, lo cual le provocaba cierto recelo. Tampoco demostraba especial afecto por sus sobrinos, viéndose incluso fatigada, cuando ellas lo visitaban y dejaban a Shaoran disfrutar su vida de tío algún que otro fin de semana de vacaciones.

—Ellas apoyan la vida que estamos llevando, Shaoran —Le decía Yuuko, molesta—. Deberían intentar llevarte de nuevo a China, llevarnos, y recuperar las relaciones que tenías.

Shaoran sabía que eso sólo ocurriría si aceptaba volver al Clan, y aquella insistencia de su esposa les había costado unas cuantas discusiones. En el último tiempo, se ponía furiosa de sólo nombrarle a sus hermanas y a Meiling, siendo éstas curiosamente, las únicas personas que lo aplaudían por la decisión que había tomado. También le reprochaba continuamente, de forma sutil, que la economía iría mucho mejor y no tendrían que privarse de nada, si él trabajara en algo que estuviera _"a su altura"._ ¿Una empresa, quizás?

Ya no hablaba con él, reñía. Ni siquiera hacían el amor, eso era sexo del más básico: nada de romance, sólo lujuria y descargo de tensiones. No reían, no conversaban, no salían, porque ella nunca parecía tener tiempo: si no estaba en la casa de alguna amiga, compraba ropa y electrodomésticos, u organizaba fiestas, o se mimaba con spa's y joyas caras. Y sólo le decía:

—Otro día, Shaoran, ahora estoy cansada como para salir.

—Ya pintaré un poco, Shaoran. No es que no me guste el estudio de casa, pero simplemente no encuentro la inspiración.

—Sabes que un trabajo como maestro no te llevará muy lejos.

—¡Lo siento! He gastado un montón, es verdad. Me controlaré la próxima.

—Lo siento, amor, no quiero discutir contigo. Intentemos comunicarnos.

Shaoran se pasó la mano por la cara, y luego la escondió entre los brazos, quedando encorvado en el sofá, con esas palabras martilleándole la cabeza, como si acabara de abrir los ojos a algo que estaba muy mal, desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Meiling le acarició la espalda tiernamente. Él sólo dijo:

—No quiero creer que mi mujer también me castiga por la vida que elegí —susurró—. No quiero pensar al respecto ahora, Mei.

—Está bien —murmuró, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su espalda, acariciándole el cabello—. Puedes quedarte conmigo cuanto lo desees. Creo que te he dicho todo lo que pensaba sobre esto, así que no hace falta seguir hablando.

—Dormiré en este sofá.

—Bien. Te traeré unas mantas entonces —Se puso de pie y fue hasta la habitación, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos turbulentos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Sayonara, lectores! ¿Cómo va? He aquí la tercera entrega de esta historia... ¿qué les pareció? Como ven, ya se dio el primer encuentro, aunque un poco desafortunado xDD ¿Por qué será que Shaoran siempre tiene las palabras justas para cagarla? XDD Pero lo amamos igual(?) Y parece también que a ninguno de nuestros protagonistas les va bien en el amor... por un lado: Sakura, con el maridito prófugo, y el castaño, con la Yuuko que obviamente reprobó sus clases de economía xDDD Sé que lo hago sufrir (y sufrirá más muajajaja) pero es necesario... No quiero forzar nada, ya saben que ambos tenían una vida antes de conocerse, así que es correcto rodear esos hechos para que se lea con naturalidad, o al menos así pienso que será mejor. Acá aclaré el pasado de Shaoran y Yuuko, luego se profundizará un poco más y veremos en qué terminan estos dos y entre medio de qué percances se encotrará la pobre Sakura xDDD Uno de los reviews me habló del tema de la infidelidad... no puedo decir nada, la cagaría tremendamente xDD Pero será lo que deba ser :P**

**Por otra parte, ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LAS ALERTAS Y LOS FAVORITOS! Me hacen muy feliz :) Son el motor de la voluntad que impulsa a uno a seguir actualizando, así que ojalá me dejen más críticas :D Agradezco a: **

**Cerezo de Luna - Hankosha Haru - carolina kinomoto - YurikoLi13 - CCH.91226 - saku . edita**

**Gracias por sus palabras tan lindas, me alegra que les guste. Respecto a la pregunta que se hizo CCH.91226... mmm no sé si se conocerán en este fic, es algo que todavía no resuelvo, pero no te preocupes que son una de mis parejas de amigos favorita xD De algún modo serán camaradas xDD Y nuevamente, gracias por los elogios, prometo seguir esforzándome, ojalá esta nueva entrega también les agrade. Si es así y si no, háganmelo saber n_n**

**Bueno, no jodo más... ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! ¡Besos!**


	4. Ojos verdes y piernas bonitas

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

**En terapia**

**Capítulo IV**

**"Ojos verdes y piernas bonitas"**

* * *

Se había quedado cuatro días en el departamento de Meiling. Después de pasar la mitad de la noche del miércoles despierto, y la otra mitad, perdido en sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos, todos directamente relacionados a Yuuko y en menor medida, a su familia en China, había decidido que no se sentía en condiciones de ir a trabajar. Telefoneó al Director Saionji personalmente, y le dijo que se sentía bastante enfermo, y que faltaría el resto de la semana. El hombre no pudo negarse, dado que Shaoran Li había demostrado ser un profesor comprometido y siempre puntual, y también pensó que dos días de descanso no le vendrían mal. Shaoran imaginó la explosión de aplausos y alegría que sacudiría a los cursos que tenía asignados cuando supieran la noticia.

Así que, se había dedicado a calmarse. Pensaría en Yuuko después, y en lo que haría con ella. De momento, había visto conveniente enviarla a la casa de su madre, que afortunadamente, se había exiliado a Japón, luego de quedar viuda y manejaba diligentemente su empresa desde allí. Supo que le había hecho caso, pues el jueves por la mañana, su celular había sonado. El mensaje decía:

_"He vuelto a lo de mamá. Me he llevado algunas cosas mías, aunque no todas. Yuuko."_

Eso terminó por confirmarle la seriedad de la situación. Yuuko era incluso más testaruda que él, y esa casa era algo así como su hábitat natural, un lugar al que se negaba a renunciar, repleto de sus chucherías y los lujos que le agradaban. Que hubiera aceptado marcharse le dejaba en claro que ella también iba a pensar_ bastante._

La ropa que llevaba Shaoran estaba arrugada y sentía urgencia de cambiarse, como si así pudiera desembarazarse de la sensación de pesadez y sus pensamientos, igual de oscuros. Meiling le había propuesto usar la que había en su departamento:

—Tienes suerte de que Jian tenía un cuerpo parecido al tuyo —dijo, haciendo referencia a su ex novio, y alcanzándole una remera negra y unos jeans que eran de su talla.

—¿Por qué conservas esto? —inquirió, oliendo las prendas.

—A veces me agarra la nostalgia y las huelo.

—Huele a sudor de cerdo y marihuana.

Frunció los labios, y alzó un dedo:

—Huele a hombre —Analizó la expresión de su primo y bufó con fastidio—. ¡Bien! No las usarás. Mejor, porque se les impregnará tu olor y mancillarás la esencia de Jian.

Shaoran rodó los ojos, riendo.

—Yuuko se ha ido de casa —Le dijo, y le contó sobre su mensaje—. Así que iré por un poco de ropa. Si no te molesta, me gustaría pasar el fin de semana aquí. De paso, te ayudaré a ordenar y nos prepararemos una buena cena.

Meiling sonrió, complacida. Luego negó con la cabeza y lo tomó de los hombros.

—Iré yo. Dame las llaves. No quiero que pises esa casa hasta el lunes.

Shaoran no pudo decirle que no, pues a decir verdad, tampoco le despertaba una agradable sensación tener que volver, no solamente porque chocaría de frente con la soledad, sino porque tendría que ver el desastre en que estaría vuelta toda la sala, repleta de comida, bebida... y quién sabe qué otras cosas. Le dio las llaves de la casa y las de la camioneta, y su prima salió como un torbellino del departamento. Aprovechó su ausencia para comenzar a ordenar y limpiar un poco la cocina (Meiling no era una mujer con dotes especialmente hogareños), y cuando estaba dispuesto a vaciar la heladera de comida vencida, la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba ella, con seis bolsas de ropa.

—A menos que desee quedarme a vivir aquí, no veo por qué necesitaría tanta —repuso Shaoran.

Chasqueó la lengua, un gesto común en ella, y lo miró como él si no supiera nada de la vida.

—Tienes para elegir. Me tomé la libertad de hurgar en tu cajón de ropa interior. Coloqué unos ocho pares en una de esas bolsas.

Shaoran se rió.

—¿Y para qué necesito opciones de ropa interior? Nadie me verá —La picó—. Si hubieras elegido cuatro, estaba bien.

—Servirá tener provisiones por si sufres poluciones nocturnas.

Todavía se reía cuando entró al baño. Después de haberse dado una larga ducha, volvió a la cocina cambiado de ropa y con una agradable sensación de frescura. Meiling cortaba algunas verduras en la encimera mientras tarareaba una canción. Lo miró y le sonrió.

—Eres un tesoro, Xiao Lang, limpiaste la cocina. No debiste —Él se encogió de hombros—. Aproveché que te duchabas e hice un par de compras —Shaoran reparó en las bolsas transparentes azules esparcidas en la mesada de la cocina—. ¿Te agrada el pollo teriyaki?

Sonrió.

—Me gusta más cuando te ayudo a prepararlo.

Meiling no pudo negar su ayuda esa vez, porque realmente no le gustaba cocinar, y sólo lo hacía para levantarle el ánimo, así que ambos comenzaron a sacar ingredientes de las bolsas. En unas dos horas, el pollo teriyaki estaba flotando en sus estómagos.

El viernes siguiente, Shaoran se había despertado con la extraña sensación de encontrarse realmente descansado. No recordaba sentirse así desde hacía años, cuando solía tomarse largas siestas y los fines de semana los dedicaba a relajarse. Se sorprendió de que fueran las doce del mediodía y se desperezó mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la habitación de su prima. Se preguntó si aún seguiría dormida. Tocó la puerta.

—Si eres la Muerte y vienes a llevarme, entra. ¡No te temo! —Gritó temblorosamente. Entró. Meiling yacía en la cama, vestida como para salir, y con los ojos brillantes. Su cabeza descansaba en uno de sus brazos— Ay, no, con esa carita, querido, prefiero que me lleves tú.

Shaoran se sentó en un borde de la cama y la examinó. Un vestido azul eléctrico bastante corto, se ceñía a sus curvas provocativamente. No tenía mangas y el cuello era alto, pero se entallaba lo suficiente como para percatarse del generoso busto que tenía su prima. Pensó que ese era un atuendo clásico de Meiling, y dado que la noche anterior se había ido a dormir muy temprano, luego de cenar, ella había decidido marcharse del departamento y pasar una velada parrandeando.

—¿Cuán ebria estás? —Le preguntó.

—Lo suficiente como para terminar por violarte si me sigues dedicando esas miraditas suspicaces...

—Apreciaba tu vestimenta. Estoy seguro que muchos caballeros lo hicieron anoche —Una pausa—. Hubiera quedado más elegante si te llegara a la mitad de la pierna —dijo, bajando la tela levemente—. Se te ve el trasero.

—Eso fue a propósito, quería que_ "apreciaras"_ mis nalgas —mintió—. Como te decía, estoy ebria, y me encantaría mantener relaciones con algún hombre atractivo y amoroso como lo eres tú, pero no estoy tan ebria como para olvidar que no podemos —explicó, y Shaoran asintió, entendiendo—. Espero haber sido clara.

—Lo has sido —Sonrió y le palmeó la espalda—. ¿Si te doy café con unas medialunas, lo vomitarás?

A ella se le iluminó el rostro y lo miró con ojos de cachorrito.

—Huye antes de que me abalance encima tuyo.

Shaoran se rió y le dijo que volvería en un segundo. Encontró una panadería a dos cuadras del edificio de departamentos. Volvió con una cantidad considerable de facturas, la suficiente para bastar a ambos Li, que gozaban siempre de buen apetito. Meiling lo vio como si fuera la persona más buena del mundo, y habiendo preparado dos tazas de café bien cargado, y sabiendo que su prima no iba a mantenerse en pie con facilidad, ambos desayunaron en la habitación.

—Sabes, Xiao Lang —Comenzó ella, más centrada—, creo que ese terapeuta al que voy me está estafando.

Tomó un sorbo largo de café. El sabor amargo lo revitalizó.

—El otro día parecía lo suficientemente bueno como para motivarte a insultarme y cortarme el teléfono —Le recordó, y entonces pronunció los coloridos insultos en su mandarín natal.

Frunció el ceño.

—No seas resentido. El tema es que luego de las primeras cuatro sesiones, siento que quiere endilgarme patologías. Imagínate, si sufriera de trastorno bipolar, como parece insinuármelo, debería vender un riñón para pagar sus honorarios y la medicación.

—Tal vez seas bipolar —convino. Ella le golpeó el brazo. Rió—. ¿Así que también es psiquiatra? ¿Cómo se llama?

—No te lo diré, quizás le hagas alguna visita con tus mafiosos de la Yakuza —Shaoran le arrojó las migas de su factura—. ¡Oye!

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de los psicólogos, los psiquiatras, y toda cosa que se le relacione, Mei. Nunca fui a ninguno, y mira qué bueno que salí —dijo esto último con sarcasmo.

—No, estás bueno gracias a la genética.

Le arrojó más migas. Ella lo golpeó en la nuca.

—Hace poco Yamazaki quiso convencerme de ir a una —recordó Shaoran—. En la escuela donde trabajo, inaugurarán un comité de psicólogos o algo así. Todos están con eso. Yo creo que es gastar dinero para nada.

—Que empleen psicólogos en la escuela es maravilloso —convino Meiling, y él negó con la cabeza, resignado—. A mí me hubiera hecho falta uno en la secundaria.

—Te le hubieras reído en la cara por hacerse el sabiondo.

—Quizás hubiera dejado de asistir a tantas fiestas estúpidas y ahora sería un miembro productivo de la sociedad.

—Todavía puedes serlo —Arqueó las cejas—. Yo me dediqué a estudiar y trabajar seriamente a tu edad.

—Y mira dónde estás ahora: desayunando café y facturas con una joven Afrodita.

—Una ebria —aclaró.

Meiling se rió roncamente. El alcohol le ponía la voz rasposa. Sorbió sonoramente el resto de su café.

—Si tuviera la tarjeta que me dio Yamazaki, la de esa psicóloga —Le dijo, ante su mirada interrogante—, te la daría —Tanteó su pantalón—. Debe de estar en un bolsillo... Oh, mira, aquí está —Extrajo la pequeña tarjeta blanca—. Qué coincidencia, no pensé que seguiría allí.

Se la tendió a Meiling y ella pronunció el nombre, degustando cada sílaba con su fuerte acento chino.

—Sakura. Qué lindo nombre.

—Sí, así de lindo debe ser lo que cobra.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

—Iré a verla —dijo resuelta. La guardó distraídamente en el fondo del cajón de la mesita de luz.

Shaoran asintió como si le creyera, y pensó que con la borrachera que llevaba encima, lo que menos recordaría era dónde había dejado la tarjeta.

* * *

Sakura había tenido algunos problemas para dormir la noche del domingo. Primero, estaba esa ansiedad que le revolvía la boca del estómago, porque al día siguiente, comenzaría su nuevo trabajo. Era una persona ansiosa por naturaleza. Y luego estaba el segundo motivo: la llamada de su abogado, Matsuda. Le había comentado las novedades que, irónicamente, no tenían nada de nuevo: aún seguían sin saber nada de Ryo. Sakura se debatía entre cambiar de abogado, esperar un poco más o resignarse a ser una casada-soltera toda la vida.

En medio de esos pensamientos, amaneció el lunes. Se había levantado sin el retraso usual, y lo aprovechó para arreglarse con un poco más de esmero. Después de alimentar a Kero en gran cantidad, una Sakura vestida en un traje de dos piezas de falda negra, camisa verde aguamarina, y unos zapatos de tacón negros también, todo regalo de Tomoyo, se metió al Torino y manejó tranquilamente hacia su consulta. Chiharu había llegado antes, como de costumbre.

—Veo que hemos invertido bastante capital en ropa —Le dijo, viéndola de arriba abajo admirativamente.

—Me lo regaló Tomoyo, son sus diseños —respondió, sintiéndose orgullosa por ella.

—¿Tu prima? Hace mucho no la veo —Se sorprendió, recordando a una joven de pelo negro, muy pálida y hermosa, que las había acompañado en algunas salidas cuando estaban en la Universidad.

—Sí, desde que abandonó la carrera se ha dedicado de lleno al diseño —Sonrió—. Hace año y medio tiene una boutique. Si te tomas el tren, no te llevará cuarenta minutos que estás en la puerta.

—Esa ropa es fantástica —admitió—. ¿Puedes dejarme la dirección luego? Me encantaría darme una vuelta uno de estos días. Quizás hasta me la cruzo a tu prima y charlamos.

—Siempre anda por allí, maniática del control —Negó con la cabeza, riéndose sola—. Bien, en media hora llegará Iori. Mejor entro.

—Ve a leer a Kafka —Bromeó su socia, y también entró a su despacho.

En medio de su lectura habitual, Iori Sagawa hizo aparición. Sakura no se sorprendió de escuchar que las cosas en la vida de esa mujer seguían igual que la semana anterior:

—Bueno, como se debe preguntar, el asunto con Akira no ha mejorado —Comenzó. Sakura retuvo un suspiro resignado—. El sábado organicé una cena familiar, una linda cena. Compré pavo e invité a algunos parientes: unas primas, a mis tías y a mis dos hermanas. Sería una linda velada, muy al estilo occidental, ¿sabe? Porque una de mis primas ha vuelto recientemente de California y dice que es un plato muy común. Pero el imbécil de Akira debió traer a su madre —Sakura intentó imaginarse a la suegra de esa mujer. Se le vino a la mente instantáneamente la imagen de una señora regordeta y bajita, de cabello canoso y mirada amable. Aunque a Iori parecía no agradarle tanto—. Esa vieja podrida —escupió—. Ha pasado toda la noche riñéndome. Y Akira la vanagloria: el pavo de su madre es mejor, los modales de su madre son mejores, la apariencia de su madre es mejor... ¿Por qué no tiene sexo con ella también? —Habló, furiosa. Se tapó la boca luego de lo dicho, avergonzada— Oh, lo siento doctora, eso sería blasfemo.

—Tranquila —dijo templadamente.

—Y bien —Continuó—, la cuestión es que arruinó mi cena. No pude reír sinceramente en todo lo que duró. Para colmo, la risa de esa vieja bruja es como escuchar a una urraca agonizando —Sakura iba a decirle algo, pero Iori hablaba tan rápido, queriendo terminar todo su relato, que se calló—. Luego, está mi hija, que durante la cena, para variar, estuvo profesándose su amor con el delincuente que tiene por novio, de manera muy gráfica —Le dedicó una mirada significativa—. _Usted sabe._ Podía ver las lenguas entrecruzándose como dos víboras haciendo el amor —Sintió la irrefrenable sensación de lanzar una carcajada, pero la retuvo lo más que pudo. Iori la miró preocupada—. ¿Está bien, doctora?

—Sí, sí —dijo entrecortadamente.

—Oh, fantástico. Y como le decía, eso me resultó muy desagradable. Estos jóvenes de ahora no tienen reparo en expresar la sexualidad abiertamente. Cuando entré a la cocina, luego de la cena, él le estaba manoseando los muslos y ella ronroneaba como un gato. Estuve por echar a ese violador en serie potencial, pero Akira intentó serenarme. Dijo_ "Son jóvenes, cariño. Recuerda cuando nosotros éramos novios."_. Y aquello casi me hace darme vuelta y estrellarle el pastel que llevaba en la mano en el rostro. Habla de nuestras etapas fogosas de treinta años atrás. Necesito sentirme mujer, doctora. Si ese hombre senil habla de nuestra vida sexual en pasado, deberé conseguirme uno de esos... ¿cómo era? —Sakura casi dice la palabra, pero dejó que ella lo pensara— Consoladores, eso. Porque antes de engañar a mi marido, prefiero recurrir a eso, usted sabe. Una mujer digna jamás engañaría a su marido. ¿Sabe algo de consoladores, doctora?

Sakura realmente estaba intentando no reírse, y a la vez que luchaba porque el rubor no se extendiera por sus mejillas pálidas, dijo:

—He escuchado que son elementos efectivos —Eso pareció animar a la mujer—. Yo no los he probado, pero creo que valdría la pena intentarlo.

—Usted no los necesita, doctora, nada más mírese: su rostro es hermoso y tiene un cuerpo espectacular. Bonita e inteligente, puede tener a quien desee —Le sonrió elogiosamente—. Por cierto, esa ropa que lleva es preciosa. ¿Dónde la ha conseguido?

—Gracias. Mi prima tiene una boutique cerca de aquí. Puedo darle su dirección —propuso a Iori, y a ésta se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Ve que usted es un ángel? —dijo, encantada— A quien desee, doctora —repitió, y Sakura rió para sus adentros, pensando:_ "Si supieras, Iori, si supieras"._

Iori la abandonó unos cuarenta minutos después, lo que generalmente duraban sus sesiones. Sakura le había dicho, como siempre que la veía, que se tomara las cosas con calma, pero sabía perfectamente que a la semana siguiente volvería con las mismas quejas. Había aprendido a distinguir dos tipos de pacientes: los que necesitan verdadera ayuda y los que sólo necesitan a alguien con quien quejarse.

Dadas las diez y media, y sin ningún paciente hasta dentro de una hora, escuchó dos golpes en su puerta, mientras leía_ "El joven trovador"._

—Pase —dijo como siempre.

Entonces entró a su despacho una hermosa joven. Tenía el cabello negro y totalmente suelto, que le llegaba hasta la cintura en sedosos mechones lacios. Sus facciones eran curiosas: se veía como una extranjera, pues tenía ojos rojizos y alargados y la nariz respingada y muy pequeña. Un cuerpo no tan aniñado estaba cubierto por un vestido bastante corto y floreado color cyan.

—Hola, doctora Kinomoto, soy Meiling Rae —Su acento y su nombre claramente le confirmaron lo que pensaba. La muchacha era china. Sakura sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Rae. Puedes decirme Sakura.

—Fantástico —exclamó—. Puedes decirme Meiling. O Mei, aunque eso lo hacen los más allegados. Te contaré cosas privadas, así que entras en esa categoría.

No estaba acostumbrada a que sus pacientes la tutearan, pero le agradó escucharlo de la boca de esa chica que se veía tan confiada y simpática. Se encontró preguntándose qué aquejaría a Meiling.

—Toma asiento, por favor, y cuéntame qué te trae por aquí —Le pidió, como hacía siempre con cada persona que llegaba a su despacho.

Meiling se sentó y ella hizo lo mismo. Comenzó a hablar.

—He estado visitando a un psiquiatra hace un tiempo, pero no me ha convencido demasiado su terapia —explicó—. Mi primo me entregó su tarjeta, así que decidí visitarla y ver qué tiene para decirme. El Doctor Fujimoto me hablaba de un posible trastorno bipolar. No quiero quedarme con una sola opinión.

Sakura asintió, pensando que un diagnóstico así era bastante comprometido. Meiling Rae no parecía, a simple vista, tener ningún problema, pero sabía de sobra que la apariencia raramente reflejaba el estado interior de una persona. Entonces se dedicó a indagar:

—Es una buena decisión, Meiling. Podríamos comenzar porque me cuentes qué es lo que hablaste con tu doctor en las sesiones anteriores. Cuéntame sobre ti.

Meiling parecía conforme con Sakura, la gran sonrisa que le dedicó antes de hablar se lo indicó.

—He pasado toda mi vida en China. Hace un mes decidí hacerme de todos mis ahorros y viajar a Japón. Aquí conseguí un bonito departamento e hice varios amigos. Mi primo vive también cerca —añadió, y Sakura supo que le tenía mucho cariño a ese primo, porque los ojos se le iluminaron al nombrarlo—. Tenía planeado vivir de la música. Adoro cantar —Sonrió cuando dijo esto, y ella pensó que debía tener una voz muy bonita—, pero Xiao Lang me sugirió conseguir un trabajo. Usted sabe, mi primo —aclaró—. Así que ahora soy camarera de un café cerca de donde vivo. Me agrada mi vida, Sakura. Sin embargo, creo que ciertas cosas que hago, son un poco idiotas.

—¿Qué cosas haces?

—Voy a muchas fiestas, a muchas. Tengo veintitrés años —confesó, y Sakura se sorprendió de que fuera más joven que ella sólo por un año. Por su aspecto y sus facciones, le daba diecinueve— y vivo del mismo modo que a los quince. Fui una mocosa problemática, ¿sabe? —Sonrió torcidamente— Mucho alcohol y muchos muchachos.

—Estás admitiéndolo, eso es lo importante —consoló—. Hay personas que no admiten el daño de sus acciones, Meiling. Lo difícil es hacer las cosas distinto, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió efusivamente.

—Totalmente. Si pudiera, cambiaría, pero cada vez que me lo propongo, está esa llamada a último momento de alguno de mis amigos, y me dicen "Vamos, no seas aburrida." Y yo me digo que nunca he sido una persona aburrida, entonces voy. Lo mismo cuando bebo. Es un "Una copa más y me detengo." Y luego estoy ebria.

—¿Y siguen habiendo muchos muchachos en tu vida, Meiling? —inquirió usando las mismas palabras.

—Y más que a los quince, Sakura —suspiró largamente y se calló de pronto. Parecía pensar en algo—. Soy una farsante, de todos modos. Hay uno que no puedo olvidar. Jian fue mi novio casi un año. No soy una chica de relaciones largas, y por eso me encontraba en mi salsa —Sonrió débilmente—. Amaba mucho a Jian. Él no era el Príncipe Azul: bebía, fumaba y hacía mis mismas tonterías. Pero había algo en él que superaba todo eso: podía ser yo misma, Sakura, y me hacía reír a las carcajadas. Podía contarle todo a Jian, y no importaba cuán estúpido fuera, o cuán grave, siempre estaba ahí para mí. Antes de él, sólo me había enamorado una sola vez. Y realmente sé distinguir cuando amo a alguien, porque la primera persona de la que me enamoré, sacudió mi mundo entero —dijo con añoranza. Sonrió cálidamente, y ella se dijo que seguramente estaría pensando en aquel primer amor.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Jian? —Se atrevió a preguntar Sakura, contenta porque la joven estuviera confiando en ella tan rápido.

Otra de esas sonrisas.

—Vivíamos juntos en Hong Kong, en su departamento. Le sugerí cambiar nuestro estilo de vida. No siempre he sido así. Me educaron en las mejores escuelas, siempre me han inculcado valores. Si algo yo sabía, era que cuando encontrara a la persona indicada para mí, a esa persona que lo significara todo, me encargaría de ser la mejor versión de mí misma. A decir verdad, hago esto porque no conozco otro modo de lidiar con ello —La doctora se sentía realmente conmovida por el modo de hablar de Meiling. Le sorprendió que no llorara al relatar nada de aquello, como muchas veces había visto. Al contrario, sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecerían pronto—. Estoy cansada de beber y perder el centro, de pasar noches en vela bailando o fumando cosas raras. De irme con hombres que no conozco y que me dejan luego de una noche. Había encontrado a mi hombre, y le era fiel, y le dije _"Jian, cariño, vamos a buscar un buen trabajo. Ordenemos esta casa y posterguemos las fiestas interminables."_. Quería ir al cine con mi Jian, sentarme en un parque y mirar el cielo. Viajar un montón y conocer China juntos. Estudiar ambos. Eso quería, pero fue como si todo se desmoronara para él. De pronto, habíamos perdido la conexión. Simplemente tomamos rumbos distintos, Sakura. Él tenía todo lo que me gustaba, pero no queríamos lo mismo.

—Tus prioridades están bien, Meiling. Hiciste bien en proponerle el cambio. Ese modo de vida no funciona para una pareja seria —convino Sakura—. Pero no sólo debes proponértelo por la persona que amas, sino por ti misma. Debes cuidarte y no buscar a alguien que cuide de ti. En el ambiente en que estás, desgraciadamente, sólo encontrarás muchos hombres como ese muchacho —Meiling asintió, escuchándola con atención—. El amor nos motiva a querer ser mejores, Meiling, a darle todo de nosotros a alguien. Hiciste bien en alejarte —afirmó—, sé que habrá dolido mucho...

—Mucho —murmuró.

—... Pero es lo mejor. No podías obligarte a permanecer con alguien que no comparte una meta en común. Pero tampoco es correcto, Meiling, que continúes viviendo del mismo modo que antes, sólo por sentirte perdida. Has algo con esa sensación de incertidumbre. Puedes canalizarlo todo y lograr algo hermoso contigo. ¿Te gusta cantar, dices?

—Es lo que más me gusta. Dejé de hacerlo cuando mi vida comenzó a descontrolarse seriamente, pero es algo que me hace muy feliz.

Sonrió.

—Canalízalo todo en el arte, en trabajar y en disfrutar de tus amigos, aquellos verdaderos amigos. Esas personas que te aman. Tu entorno te lleva al famoso círculo vicioso. Son personas dañinas porque no te dejan alejarte de aquello que te perjudica: te arrastran con ellos, y si no lo haces, te dan la espalda.

—Eso es exactamente lo que hacen.

—Pues entonces no son verdaderos amigos.

—En mi trabajo he hecho buenas migas con algunas chicas y con dos muchachos que están en la cocina —dijo como para sí. Luego miró a Sakura—. Me han dicho de reunirnos en algún lado e ir a comer. Parecen buenas personas. Todos estudian en la universidad. Pero siempre les digo que tengo otra cosa que hacer, y me voy a esas fiestas... En realidad me da un poco de pena que todos ellos estudien y yo sea tan... No sé, me hace sentir fracasada.

—Serías una fracasada si no buscaras una solución.

Aquello pareció consolarla.

—Quisiera estudiar música. Ser maestra de música, y presentarme en algún cantobar los fines de semana a la noche. Me encantan los niños. Tengo unos sobrinos hermosos —dijo sonriendo—. No son mis sobrinos, son los hijos de mis primas, en realidad, pero ellas son como las hermanas que no tengo.

Meiling Rae se veía como una muchacha muy sensible, escondida dentro de la apariencia de una sensual mujer de cuerpo infernal. Sakura reconoció en ella a alguien que de verdad necesitaba ayuda: estaba proponiéndose cambiar, pero sabía que en algún momento sentiría la tentación de la recaída. Pronto se dijo que se encargaría de guiar bien sus pasos y motivarla. Necesitaba además descubrir de dónde provenía todo ese escape a las drogas, el alcohol, el sexo y las fiestas. Por alguna razón, pensó que Meiling había tenido una vida bastante difícil. Indagaría más adelante, claro, si la muchacha pensaba seguir viéndola. Sería una lástima que no quisiera.

—Has trazado un buen plan, Meiling —Le dijo entonces. Ella sonrió complacida—. Comienza de a poco: de momento, no atiendas las llamadas de esas personas —aconsejó, refiriéndose a los amigos problemáticos de la chica—. Esto depende fuertemente de tu voluntad. ¿De verdad quieres estar mejor?

—Sí —Asintió enfáticamente.

—¿Por ti o por los demás?

Esto pareció sembrar dudas en la china. Le contestó tras unos momentos de silencio pensativo:

—Lo hago por mí y por una persona a quien amo mucho, que se sentirá muy orgullosa de mí. Pero más por mí —Se corrigió—. Tengo que probarme muchas cosas.

—Eso es perfecto. Entonces tus deseos de auto superación serán tu motor, y tu voluntad, la fuerza. Todo depende de nosotros mismos, Meiling. Yo no tengo todas las respuestas, ni puedo arreglarte la vida, pero sí puedo ayudarte para que te animes a hacerlo.

—Eso es todo lo que busco, Sakura. Si me ayudas a salir de esto, no sabes cuán agradecida te estaré —Se revolvió en su asiento—. Me gusta charlar contigo, es como si fueras mi amiga. No suenas como el Doctor Fujimoto.

Sakura sonrió.

—Cada quien le imprime su personalidad a su vocación.

Miró fugazmente la hora y se dio cuenta que el tiempo de la consulta habitual estaba por llegar a su fin en unos minutos.

—¿Cuándo puedo volver? —preguntó de pronto, percatándose del gesto de la doctora— Tengo los lunes y los jueves libres, a esta hora.

Sakura revisó su agenda con rapidez. Sonrió complacida.

—Esos días serán perfectos. Te espero este jueves, entonces —Meiling rebuscó algo en su cartera. Se apresuró a detenerla—. Oh, no, no. La primera consulta es gratis.

Se pusieron de pie y la condujo a la salida. Meiling Rae se precipitó para abrazarla.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó, y Sakura se sonrojó— No por la consulta gratis, eh —aclaro guiñando un ojo—. Gracias por escucharme, Doctora. Prometo que volveré el jueves y le contaré lo mucho que he progresado. Ya mismo me voy a poner en marcha a buscar un lugar donde estudiar lo que deseo.

—No agradezcas, Meiling —dijo ella—. Nos vemos pronto.

Meiling Rae se marchó tarareando una pegajosa melodía con voz dulce.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba realmente contenta por la visita de Meiling. Luego de su consulta, habían llegado un par de pacientes más, todos frecuentes. Los había atendido con eficiencia, pero era esa sensación de novedad, la que invadía a la doctora. Sentía que Meiling se convertiría en alguien muy exitoso, si decidía sanarse y enderezar su vida. Era hermosa, articulada, y tenía una pasión: la música. Salió acompañada de Chiharu del edificio con esa idea en mente, y sin disimular su alegría, le dijo:

—¿No hace un día precioso?

Las cuadras que las separaban de la Preparatoria Aoiya eran unas diez, así que veía innecesario usar el auto y perderse de contemplar a la primavera en todo su esplendor. Esa estación tenía algo que cambiaba las expresiones de la gente, se dijo, mientras atravesaba las calles atestadas de transeúntes. Se veían alegres, como si respiraran un perfume revitalizante, y caminaran rumbo a un lugar que añoraban. En efecto, era la fragancia de los cerezos cercanos, la que rodeaba cada manzana del moderno Tokio. El Sol se elevaba en los cielos, entregando una luz brillante y cálida. La brisa suave se encargaba de ondear los cabellos y la ropa, y golpeaba en el rostro, refrescante.

Llegaron al Aoiya a las tres menos cuarto. Renovadas miradas de admiración por parte de los alumnos se posaron en ambas doctoras. Sakura ya conocía el camino al despacho del Director, así que allí se dirigieron, a paso ligero, para preguntar el lugar que les sería asignado. Él mismo les abrió la puerta.

—Doctoras, es un gusto tenerlas de vuelta —Fue su saludo. Les indicó pasar, y se encontraron con un grupo de cuatro personas: una mujer de cabello corto y castaño y gafas redondas, una señora algo mayor vestida en un traje de dos piezas, un hombre de gran estatura y bigote tupido, y luego al único que reconocieron de todos ellos: Takashi Yamazaki.

Sakura le sonrió sinceramente, y Chiharu lo fulminó discretamente con la mirada.

—Él es el vicedirector de esta escuela, el señor Katsura —El aludido les hizo una reverencia profunda—. La señora Suzuki es la secretaria general, la más diligente y eficiente de todas —La mujer se sonrojó, complacida.

—Oh, Jou —dijo.

—Nuestra profesora de Literatura, Naoko Yanagisawa —Les presentó a la muchacha de anteojos, que les sonrió afablemente. Y luego se dirigió a Yamazaki—. Y ya conocen a nuestro profesor de Japonés, Takashi Yamazaki.

—Encantado con su presencia —dijo él.

—Los he convocado para presentarlos, antes de que comiencen a trabajar aquí —informó Saionji.

—Un gusto —La profesora Yanagisawa les estrechó la mano con fuerza.

En cambio, la señora Suzuki, les besó sonoramente las mejillas.

—Hermosas señoritas. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en acudir a mí.

—Muchas gracias —dijeron ambas a cada uno de ellos, sonriendo.

—El profesor Yamazaki las guiará a sus oficinas —dijo el Director Saionji—. No las incordio más, doctoras, pueden marcharse.

—Con su permiso —dijo Yamazaki, y se despidió de todos, y Sakura y Chiharu hicieron lo propio.

Mientras las escoltaba a sus despachos, el joven profesor comenzó a hablar:

—Como ven, aquí son todos muy buena gente. Creo que se ponen así de amables porque temen que los psicoanalicen —Se rió con Sakura.

—Es un placer verlo de nuevo, Yamazaki —dijo ella—. ¿Los alumnos ya saben de esta nueva incorporación?

Chiharu no decía una palabra y lo miraba de reojo con fastidio.

—Sí, se ha enviado una nota a los padres de los jóvenes informándoles, y me he dedicado a comunicar la noticia en cada curso la semana anterior. Creo que tendrán unas cuantas visitas.

—Eso es maravilloso.

—¿Saben, señorita Kinomoto, señorita Mihara, que el mismo Freud alguna vez, en su juventud, desempeñó una labor como consejero estudiantil? —Sakura abrió la boca, sorprendida— Sí, así es. Fue entonces algo muy innovador. Se dice que Freud postuló el Complejo de Edipo luego de una sesión con un alumno, en la que éste le confesó tener pensamientos lujuriosos con su madre y haber odiado a su padre toda la vida. Es increíble cóm...

—Voy a los sanitarios —declaró tajante Chiharu, y taladró al muchacho con la mirada—. Escuchar tanta idiotez me provoca indigestión.

Y se retiró, furibunda.

—La señorita Mihara es una mujer de mucho carácter, ¿verdad? —preguntó entonces.

Sakura asintió, resignada a que Chiharu ya le había hecho la cruz a Yamazaki, aunque seguía sin comprender por qué, y aún asombrada por el relato que le había contado, se encontró frente a su nuevo despacho.

—Este es, señorita Kinomoto.

—Dígame Sakura, Yamazaki. No acostumbro a que me llamen por mi apellido.

—Entonces usted debe ser alguien verdaderamente amable —dijo y sonrió de ese modo simpático que tenía—. Le deseo éxitos. Si ocurre algo, no dude en avisarme, Sakura.

—Gracias —Le devolvió la sonrisa y lo vio alejarse. Entró.

Se parecía bastante al lote del edificio: una sala de espera, con varias sillas enfiladas, una ventana amplia, una cómoda donde descansaba una máquina de café y un pequeño estéreo; dos consultas, una de frente a ella, y la otra a un lado de la cómoda. Inspeccionó ambas, por curiosidad, encontrando el mismo color verdoso en las paredes y el piso de madera lustroso. Ambas estaban amobladas con: un escritorio macizo, dos sillas giratorias, una pequeña biblioteca, y un estante. Sakura sonrió complacida, pensando que más adelante la llenaría de algunos ejemplares. En eso, entró Chiharu.

—Chalado imbécil —Estaba murmurando mientras examinaba todo igual que lo hiciera ella momentos atrás—. Me gusta.

—¿Quién, Yamazaki? —picó.

—¡La consulta, por Dios Santo! —chilló aireadamente, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—¿Has visto? Será muy fácil acostumbrarme a estar aquí. Se ve igual a mi despacho, sólo que con un escritorio más caro.

—Y una biblioteca vacía. Debes sentirte desnuda sin eso —dijo, después de examinarlo todo rápidamente de nuevo.

—Luego me ocuparé.

Ambas se marcharon a la consulta que les correspondía. Como en el edificio Sakura usaba la puerta que quedaba a su derecha, hizo lo mismo esta vez, y Chiharu pareció emplear la misma lógica. Movida por la curiosidad, y un poco ansiosa, se preguntó si alguien vendría a verlas ese primer día, o todavía sería muy pronto para que se animaran. Sabía que resultaba difícil para algunos jóvenes abrirse, y mucho más en la escuela.

Con esa duda en su mente, extrajo_ "El joven trovador"_ de su bolso, y continuó su lectura.

* * *

Shaoran se sentía muy a gusto en su trabajo. Por raro que pudiera sonar, había extrañado un poco el Aoiya esos días de ausencia. La atmósfera escolar resultaba refrescante, y el clima cálido ayudaba a realzar la sensación. Era también, el descanso que se había tomado de Yuuko, y su vuelta al ring, lo que lo tenía levemente más relajado. Sobre lo primero, sabía que sería temporal, pero se había propuesto no pensar al respecto hasta hallarse templado del todo para enfrentar a su esposa. Lo último le resultaba terriblemente gratificante. El sábado, había dejado el departamento de Meiling, vestido con sus ropas de entrenamiento, y conducido la 4x4 hasta el gimnasio de Khalan.

Khalan era un hombre tailandés de unos cincuenta años, que había decidido instruir a jóvenes japoneses interesados en el Muay Thai. Habiendo practicado artes marciales toda su vida, Shaoran se había inclinado por los deportes de contacto, como el boxeo, después de terminar la secundaria. Le gustaba el Muay Thai, especialmente porque era un deporte honorable y no sólo entrenaba el cuerpo, sino el alma. A menudo se encontraba descargando su energía negativa a cada golpe, aunque, como enunciaba uno de los mandatos de la disciplina tailandesa, no deseaba transmitir esa vibra. Él se deshacía de ella y la transformaba en un ataque directo y efectivo, con respeto y moral. Su esguince había dejado de ser un problema, así que cuando salió de allí, se sentía ampliamente más aliviado. Al volver al departamento, Meiling había dicho:

—Hueles a anciano muerto.

—Eso, querida, sí es olor a hombre —Le había respondido. Acto seguido, se había internado en la ducha.

Por supuesto, su aparente tranquilidad no significaba que el profesor Shaoran Li se dulcificara con sus alumnos irresponsables.

—Estos exámenes son tan mediocres que me largué a reír cuando los corregía anoche —dijo él. Y en efecto, así había sido—. No es necesario que aclare que no habrá recuperatorio —Alguien levantó una mano—. Dime, Yamada.

—¿No puede darnos más tiempo entre evaluaciones? La última que tomó fue con dos semanas de preparación.

—¿Y qué más quieres, Yamada? —inquirió— No soy Papá Noel, muchachos. Les he dado dos cuadernillos de ejercicios para practicar, y estoy a la entera disposición de todos si surgen dudas. Yamada, el menos indicado para hablarme sobre cómo tomar mis evaluaciones eres tú. Has entregado en blanco. Eso es menos que mediocre.

Los alumnos lo miraban callados. Algunos pensaban para sus adentros que Shaoran Li era un profesor estricto, pero ciertamente tenía razón: había explicado como un condenado. Los resultados eran claramente producto de la vagancia y el desagrado a la materia. Otros, un poco más obstinados, pensaban que el tipo era un chalado y no les agradaba ese tono autoritario que tenía, ni su sarcasmo. Hotaru Kou, por otro lado, pensaba que le daría su merecido a ese maldito pronto.

—Así que, señores, pasaré al siguiente tema y las cosas seguirán su orden natural. No cambiaré mis métodos de enseñanza: son ustedes los que deberán aprender a estudiar si desean pasar matemáticas conmigo. Ante todo, felicito a quienes tuvieron la dignidad de estudiar y aprobar con notas mínimamente decentes. Eso es todo lo que deben hacer, así que no se sientan especiales y continúen esforzándose —Hizo vista panorámica de su curso. Puro silencio—. Bien, nuevo tema, muchachos, anoten: Integrales.

Unas horas después, habiendo finalizado su jornada, esperaba a Yamazaki cerca de la puerta de salida del establecimiento. Su colega era un tipo charlatán y muy simpático con todo el mundo. A Shaoran no le agradaba demasiado esa clase de gente, pues a menudo había terminado descubriendo una falsedad increíble en aquellos que pretenden caerles bien a todos. Pero Yamazaki había resultado ser, ante cualquier pronóstico, bastante íntegro, aunque a veces le contaba cosas raras que leía de algún lado, dejándolo bastante sorprendido. Y, como la estación de tren le quedaba a unas diez cuadras de la escuela y Shaoran gustaba de pasear, acompañaba regularmente a su amigo y lo despedía allí.

Yamazaki se estaba tardando un poco más de lo normal. Miró sus alrededores buscando distraerse, y entonces divisó a la mujer que había confundido una vez con una alumna caminar hacia él. La recordaba no sólo porque le había resultado especialmente cómica su expresión fúnebre ante la equivocación, sino porque además, tenía unos ojos muy verdes y grandes. No eran unos ojos que pasaran desapercibidos. Examinó su atuendo, y la encontró muy bien vestida y elegante. Pronto se le había acercado por detrás otra mujer, que reconoció como la pelirroja de aquella vez. Se preguntó si acaso se habían entrevistado para profesoras allí. La de ojos verdes lo reconoció inevitablemente, pues estaba apoyado justo al lado de la puerta de salida de la escuela, viendo para su dirección.

Hizo una reverencia rápida mientras caminaba, incómoda, y lo saludó.

—Adiós.

Su compañera lo miró sonriente antes de ambas perderse al pasar el umbral.

—¿A qué directivo estabas sobornando que no venías más? —Le dijo a Yamazaki una vez que llegó, unos cinco minutos después.

—Oh, a nadie, a nadie todavía. Estábamos en el despacho de Saionji discutiendo lo exitoso del comité de psicólogos. Shaoran, había una fila de jóvenes esperando ser atendidos.

Sintió la necesidad de rodar los ojos y habló con sarcasmo:

—Es la novedad, Yamazaki, como si fuera una prenda nueva.

Emprendieron el camino rumbo a la estación.

—Nunca he visto cosa igual. La señorita Sakura estaba que rebosaba de alegría —dijo—. La señorita Mihara es un poco más reacia, pero estoy seguro que ella tampoco se esperaba tanta concurrencia.

—Así que ya le dices por su nombre a la tal Sakura —Tanteó al voleo, pensando de pronto que Yamazaki jamás hablaba de estar casado o en una relación.

—Es una mujer muy amable, Shaoran. Aunque su dulzura esconde una firmeza inusitada —meditó—. Me extraña que no las hayas visto salir, estaban en el despacho de Saionji hablando con nosotros antes de marcharse.

Shaoran lo entendió todo.

—Voy a adivinar: ¿ojos verdes y piernas bonitas... y cabello rojo y sonrisa pícara?

—En efecto. Sakura y la señorita Mihara —Yamazaki parecía rehusarse a sonar demasiado formal al referirse a la pelirroja.

—Supongo que no hace falta sacar demasiadas conjeturas de por qué las visitaron tantos, ¿verdad, Yamazaki?

Él lanzó una risa cómplice.

—Intento creer que lo hacen porque realmente están angustiados y necesitan la ayuda.

Cualquier persona con ojos reconocería la belleza de las dos mujeres. La primera, Kinomoto, se veía cándida y aniñada. La tal Mihara, tenía un aspecto entre soberbio y simpático. Por supuesto, aquella combinación alteraría rápidamente las ya de por sí revolucionadas hormonas de los adolescentes.

—Eres un hombre de buenos sentimientos —Sólo dijo, riéndose también.

La estación de tren estaba atestada. Era la hora común en que todos los trabajadores, exhaustos después de una larga jornada, confluían, y si no conocías bien Tokio y sus entramadas estaciones de tren, te perdías como un condenado.

—¿Tus cosas van bien, Shaoran? —preguntó Yamazaki, en un momento, mientras esperaban.

Suspiró discretamente, pensando en todo lo que estaba mal y miró al profesor. Él no le preguntaba las cosas porque era un curioso que deseaba cotillear sobre su vida: a Yamazaki le interesaba realmente. Por un instante, se dijo a sí mismo qué clase de existencia llevaba ese hombre, que preguntaba y hacía tanto, con esa buena disposición y una eterna sonrisa, y jamás contaba nada de sí mismo.

—Estoy viviendo solo ahora. Mi esposa se ha marchado a la casa de su madre.

Yamazaki frunció el ceño levemente.

—Suenas un poco aliviado.

—Podríamos decir que sí, aunque hubiera preferido no llegar a este punto. Es algo que sucedió. Es momentáneo, aún no sé qué ocurrirá.

El tren de su amigo llegó, deteniéndose ruidosamente. La gente comenzó a apiñarse en torno a él, pero Yamazaki se lo tomó con calma, y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

—Pase lo que pase, Shaoran, espero que sea lo mejor para ambos.

—Yo también —Las puertas del tren se abrieron—. Nos vemos mañana.

Le dedicó un saludo militar, como era su costumbre, antes de esfumarse en la muchedumbre del vagón.

* * *

Sakura no cabía en sí de la felicidad. El comité de psicólogos había sido un éxito rotundo. Volviendo a casa, después de despedirse de Chiharu, había decidido mimarse un poco, y compró unas nuevas sales de baño de lavanda y una tarta de manzana. Esa noche, luego de cenar modestamente y engullir dos abundantes porciones que le supieron a manjar de dioses, se encontraba echada en la bañera, con la espuma hasta las narices, disfrutando del aroma perfumado que desprendía todo el lugar, el agua caliente ablandando sus músculos, y el pacífico silencio de sus pensamientos, que giraban alrededor de los sucesos del día en la Preparatoria Aoiya.

—Pase —Había dicho Sakura, sobresaltada ante el golpe tímido de la puerta, y preguntándose si sería finalmente un alumno.

En efecto, lo era: un joven, ataviado pulcramente en el uniforme reglamentario, se acercó con pasos vacilantes.

—Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto —Le dijo, no queriendo sonar demasiado autoritaria con el_ "Doctora"_ antes de su nombre. Su intención era despertarle confianza y familiaridad.

—Takeshi Oka —Sonrió lánguidamente, y le desvió la mirada ni bien hizo contacto visual. Se le colorearon las mejillas hundidas.

—Siéntate, Takeshi, por favor. ¿Te puedo decir Takeshi?

Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando el piso y tomando asiento a su vez. Sakura lo imitó. Se formó un denso silencio que ella decidió romper con frescura.

—Esto es extraño, ¿verdad? —Se acomodó el cabello, riendo— No te obligaré a que me cuentes nada de ti, Takeshi, simplemente dime qué te trajo hasta aquí.

—Eh... escuché lo que nos dijo el profesor Yamazaki y creí que sería bueno ver de qué se trata —explicó, luego de un rato.

El joven Oka tenía el cabello castaño y cortado casi al ras. No era especialmente pálido, pero su rostro estaba adornado por abundantes pecas. Sus ojos eran pequeños e igual de castaños que su pelo, y le rehuían cada vez que lo miraba más de cinco segundos. Se dijo que debía ser un chico bastante tímido, aunque resuelto: nadie demasiado timorato iría al despacho de una psicóloga sin antes hacerse de una segunda opinión y unos cuantos días para darse valentía.

—Oh, entonces veo que me toca hablar a mí. Me parece perfecto que quieras informarte. Mira, Takeshi, esta propuesta pretende escuchar a los chicos con lo que sea que los aqueje. No me comportaré como una profesora contigo. Que trabaje en los ámbitos de la escuela no significa que esto sea una evaluación o alguien vaya a juzgarte. Soy tu amiga —Le sonrió—, y puedes estar seguro que lo que me cuentes, quedará entre nosotros. Aunque no lo creas, yo también tuve tu edad —dijo dramáticamente.

—Usted se ve joven, señorita Kinomoto.

—Oh, gracias —Se acomodó en su asiento—. Y bien, ¿estás conforme con mi explicación?

Takeshi Oka esbozó por vez primera una sonrisa, y Sakura descubrió unos dientes un poco irregulares, pero que eran armoniosos a su rostro, y le conferían un aire de lo más adorable.

—Muy conforme, doctora.

—Dime Sakura.

—Sakura —corrigió. Otra sonrisa. Parecía haber comprobado algo, y entonces prometió—. Volveré mañana a verla.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, sabiendo que el libre albedrío sería esencial si deseaba ganarse su confianza—. Te espero.

Takeshi se marchó, y a los diez minutos, Sakura salió a la sala. Se encontró a Chiharu preparando café.

—Ha venido un chico —Le informó con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Su socia le tendió una taza llena y le dio un sorbo a la suya.

—Aquí también. Tenía más pecas que yo.

—¿Apellidado Oka?

Torció la boca.

—Sí. ¿También te ha visto a ti?

—Salió recién.

—Oh, a mí me visitó hace una hora —Ambas se quedaron calladas pensando. Chiharu chasqueó la lengua—. Me imagino entonces que habrá estado tanteando cómo era cada una.

—Supongo que sí.

A la media hora, habían vuelto a tocar la puerta. Otro muchacho. Anteojos y camisa desarreglada. Luego de que se marchó, llegó otro. Rubio de cabello ondeado y piernas larguísimas. En el lapso de las cuatro horas y media que pasó allí dentro, se le presentaron una veintena de jóvenes, todos varones. Sakura se sentía sorprendida por lo aventurados que se veían a abrirle sus sentimientos, estando acostumbrada a que los hombres fueran los más reacios a hablar al respecto.

—Me siento confundido, doctora Sakura.

—La presión de mis padres me vuelve loco.

—Gracias por sus palabras, señorita Kinomoto.

—Usted me comprende.

De distintas edades y divisiones, uno por uno se habían escabullido para presentarse. Se preguntó si acaso aquello estaría amparado por los horarios de la escuela, y rogó porque ninguno hubiera ido a verla para escaquearse alguna clase. De igual modo, esa duda no aminoraba su asombro. A la hora de la salida, luego de hablar con el último muchacho, había encontrado a Chiharu con una segunda taza de café en mano.

—¿A ti también te ha invadido una tormenta de testosterona? —dijo la pelirroja. Asintió fuertemente— Demonios.

—Me parece maravilloso que los varones sean tan abiertos. Ojalá muchos de mis pacientes estuvieran tan bien dispuestos.

Chiharu la volvió a mirar como si fuera una niña, negando con la cabeza.

—Lamento pinchar tu burbuja de ilusiones rosadas, pero creo que esos mocosos están calientes con nosotras.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca, escandalizada.

—¡Chiharu! No seas así. No todo es sexo.

Frunció los labios, burlona.

—Cuando tienes diecisiete años y tu cuerpo es un caldero de hormonas, sí —Se carcajeó ante la expresión indignada de su amiga—. Me encantaría tener esa visión utópica del mundo, Sakura, pero desgraciadamente no puedo evitar ser realista.

—¿Dices que soy ilusa?

—Quizás, sí —admitió despreocupadamente—. De todos modos, no cobramos por persona, sino por horas trabajadas, así que mi conciencia está limpia. Pienso que, entre toda esa panda de mandriles en celo, habrá alguno que de verdad necesite mi ayuda. Mientras tanto, puedo recrearme viéndolos intentar ligar conmigo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza fuertemente, resignada al simplismo de su socia.

—Lo que tú digas, Chiharu. No sé qué tipo de muchachos han acudido a ti hoy, pero a mí me parecieron jóvenes muy decentes y respetuosos.

—Ya, y hoy por la noche harán trabajar a su mano derecha pensando en ti.

—¡Chiharu! —Volvió a exclamar, horrorizada.

La pelirroja se rió a carcajadas.

—No seas mojigata.

Le sacó la lengua infantilmente. Entonces entró Yamazaki Takashi, y la expresión risueña de su amiga cambió.

—He estado ocupado dando clases, pero camino a mi salón, he visto una fila de muchachos frente a esta puerta —Las aludidas se miraron, sin creérselo. Con razón entraban y salían sin parar—. Es fantástico, muchachas.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —Le dedicó una mirada significativa a Chiharu—. Espero que todo continúe así.

—El Director quiere conversar con ustedes al respecto un segundo, supongo que querrá felicitarlas —Yamazaki miró fijamente a la joven pelirroja—. Señorita Mihara, aún no ha contestado mi pregunta —dijo, y Sakura no entendió a qué se referiría.

Su amiga prontamente montó en cólera.

—¿Acaso el bofetón que le di no fue suficiente contestación, maniático fabulador?

Abrió los ojos verdes, azorada y miró automáticamente al profesor, que continuaba sonriendo.

—Creí que quizás lo pensaría mejor luego de su acceso de furia. Su bofetada tuvo tanta fuerza como la caricia de una pluma —Chiharu soltó un improperio muy grosero y Sakura volvió a cubrirse la boca—. Me gustan los días sábados y la cafetería Yutaka —dijo crípticamente, y ella se sintió más confundida aún.

—Si continúa con esa insistencia, se ganará una segunda vuelta de cara —advirtió. Esta vez sonaba levemente más serena.

—Me encantaría —manifestó. Volvió a centrar su atención en Sakura—. El Director nos espera.

Se dijo mentalmente que luego interrogaría a Chiharu sobre esa escena extraña, porque no quería incordiarla en ese momento, con la furia que desbordaban sus ojos achocolatados. El Director Saionji las felicitó, así como el resto de los directivos que les habían presentado esa tarde. La dudosa causa por la que tantos alumnos habían acudido a sus despachos se había esfumado entre las congratulaciones y las esperanzas de un nuevo día igual de productivo.

Sakura se hundió más en la espumosa bañera. Debía llamar a su madre y contarle las buenas nuevas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Konnichiwa! ¿Cómo les va a todos? Acá volví con la cuarta entrega de esta historia... ¿qué les pareció? Lamento atrasar tanto el encuentro entre estos dos, pero ¡es necesario! Ya verán que mucho de lo que ha ocurrido en este capítulo se conectará con los restantes y ayudará a la trama de la historia, ¡no es relleno! xD **

**Por un lado: tenemos a nuestro Shaoran, cuya situación con Yuuko parece estar bastante jodida, ¿verdad? :P Soy mala, lo hago sufrir xD Ya se resolverá todo pronto muajaja(?) ¿Y qué pasa con la tal Hotaru? Presten atención a esta niña, eh... Se las trae xD Luego está Sakura, que se encuentra levemente más feliz... Qué gran éxito el del comité :P Es una mujer de buenos sentimientos, quiere creer que los varones la van a ver porque quieren ser psicoanalizados xD **

**Y bueno, les anticipo que EL encuentro definitivo (con un diálogo mayor de las dos frases xDD) entre Sakura y Shaoran será en el siguiente capítulo, que es bastaaaaaaaaaante larguito, así que sabrán disculparme por tanta espera (la mina hablaba como si todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de su fic XDD intento creer que le hablo a un gran público así le imprimo fervor)(?)**

**Y por último, ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LAS ALERTAS Y LOS FAVORITOS DE NUEVO! Me hacen muy feliz... ojalá se sigan sumando. ¡No sean vagos, comenten, che! Muchas gracias a:**

**Cerezo de Luna - Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen - Carolina Kinomoto - CCH.91226 **

**Gracias por sus lindas palabras y su apoyo :) Pronto se sabrá sobre el pasado amoroso de Sakura, CCH.91226 :) Y bueno, para los que leen y no comentan, gracias también por leer y espero que estén conformes con esta nueva entrega. **

**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	5. Las leyes de Murphy

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

**En terapia**

**V**

**"Las leyes de Murphy"**

* * *

Los chillidos de su madre retumbaban tan escandalosamente desde el otro lado de la línea, que Sakura tuvo que alejar el auricular, temiendo perder la audición para siempre.

—¡No sabes cuánto me alegro!

—Creo que me has dejado tu felicidad más que clara —murmuró, dolorida.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto era una mujer de carácter dulce y conciliador. Una persona capaz de mitigar el malhumor de cualquiera con una sonrisa. Su madre tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir orgullosa de sí misma: la había llamado para comentarle de su exitoso primer día de trabajo y aunque sabía que no era algo del otro mundo, para esa mujer de brillantes ojos verdes, iguales a los suyos, significaba una enormidad.

—Esto debe ser celebrado —declaró finalmente, después de una segunda explosión de alegría—. ¡Tomoyo, querida, despeja tu agenda, el sábado visitaremos a Sakura!

Escuchó otra voz femenina responder algo.

—¿Está Tomoyo contigo?

—Sí, sí. Es que estábamos discutiendo algunos asuntos sobre el catering de la boda. Sonomi se ha marchado hace un rato, pero también estaba aquí... Oh, espera, que Tomoyo quiere hablar contigo —El teléfono hizo un ruido estático, como si pasara de unas manos a otras, y después escuchó el timbre cálido de su prima—. ¡Sakurita!

—Tommy, ¿cómo va todo?

—Muy bien. No pude evitar escuchar a la tía...

—Creo que tranquilamente toda Rusia se ha enterado —bromeó.

—No me cabe la menor duda —Rió—. Bien, ¡felicitaciones! Por supuesto que nos reuniremos el sábado.

Sakura hizo un repaso mental de lo que constituiría su fin de semana y, como era natural, había planeado quedarse el día entero leyendo y hablando con su gato, dado que era una mujer totalmente abnegada al trabajo y resignada a la eterna soltería que aquello acarreaba. La idea de modificar ese itinerario y reemplazarlo por ver a su familia, la alegró. Entonces habló animadamente:

—Los espero para el almuerzo entonces.

—Fantástico. Sakura, debo irme, creo que me quedé demasiado aquí y mañana tengo que trabajar. Llamaré a Eriol para que pase por mí.

—Pobre hombre, ya lo tienes como chofer personal. —reprochó templadamente.

—Y esclavo sexual —añadió, pícara. Se rió—. Bien, te veo el sábado. Te llamaré durante la semana. Ahora te paso de nuevo con la tía. ¡Éxitos para mañana!

—Muchas gracias, Tomoyo, adiós —Esperó hasta que su madre volviera a coger el teléfono, y antes de que estallara en vítores admirativos renovados, dijo—. Mamá, ya son las once, iré a dormir.

—De acuerdo, cariño, por aquí también. Papá duerme, pero le contaré las novedades ni bien abra los ojos.

—No lo dejes sordo a él también —pidió.

Su madre se rió burbujeantemente.

—No prometo milagros. Te veo el sábado, hija. Descansa, come bien, y trabaja muy duro.

—Y comeré mis verduras.

—Casi olvido eso —Otra risa—. Te amo, adiós.

Nadeshiko colgó, y esa noche, sintiéndose fresca por las experiencias nuevas vividas y la pequeña sensación de triunfo, Sakura durmió como un bebé.

La cálida mañana la recibió del mismo modo que se había despertado: con energías renovadas. Volvía a tener tiempo de sobra para arreglarse (estaba realmente sorprendida por ese cambio tan extraño en su ciclo de sueño), así que se dispuso a vestirse, esta vez, usó un pantalón beige ligero y una camisa blanca entallada; y luego, desayunó otra porción de tarta de manzanas con té. Alimentó a Kero y se marchó en el Torino con serenidad.

—Creo que lo único que me hace falta para ser feliz es encontrar a mi marido prófugo. Luego de eso, habré alcanzado el Nirvana —dijo sosegadamente una vez que llegó al edificio y encontró a Chiharu en la sala acomodando unos cuadros.

—Yo creo que necesitas sexo —Había respondido, a lo que Sakura se sonrojó—. Por suerte, tienes una secta de escolares que estarían encantados de complacerte.

Sakura encendió la máquina de café y la miró suspicazmente antes de responder:

—Y tú tienes a Yamazaki.

La cara de su socia se puso roja como la grana, para su total satisfacción. Chiharu la vio como si fuera a aventarle el cuadro que sostenía en cualquier momento.

—Deja de desvariar —Sólo dijo, como si no le diera importancia.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo has golpeado? ¿Acaso la abordó durante mi ausencia, licenciada? Vamos, ábrase, cuénteme sus sentimientos —recitó, con los aires psicológicos más dramáticos, recordando que había quedado intrigada por la escena de la tarde anterior.

—Ojalá el café te caiga mal.

Sonrió, complacida.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —Una pausa larga, y Chiharu creía que ella ya había terminado, pero entonces Sakura comentó—. Y, oye, Yamazaki tampoco está tan feo.

—A menos que haya desarrollado un fetiche inquietante por la gente con ojos de rayas, no veo por qué habría de coincidir contigo —Silencio. Sakura sirvió el café en dos tazas—. Sí, me ha invitado a salir. Es un chalado fabulador.

Vislumbró sin mucha discreción las mejillas de su amiga, que se habían encendido fuertemente, y sus manos inquietas, que fingían estar buscando algo en el bolso de cuero.

—Sólo te diré una cosa, Chiharu —dijo luego de unos segundos, y la escuchó suspirar con desesperación—: no te dejes guiar por las primeras impresiones. Yamazaki puede parecerte un chalado, pero quizás sea el chalado más encantador que vayas a conocer —Se quedó mirando algún punto de la pared, sonriendo con nostalgia—. Ryo era un caballero de brillante armadura, y mira cuán felices somos ahora —dijo con sarcasmo.

Chiharu se encontró meditando sobre las palabras de su amiga durante un largo rato. Cuando volvió a la realidad, Sakura ya se había internado en su oficina.

Apenas una hora después, justo cuando leía con creciente interés sobre el encuentro de Desmonde y Miss Donovan, debió dejar_ "El joven trovador"_ a un lado, y recibir a su paciente habitual de los martes.

—Buenos días, Yoshiro —Lo saludó al verlo ingresar con pasos cuidadosos.

—Buenos días, doctora Kinomoto.

Sakura sonrió afablemente.

—Puedes sentarte —propuso, viéndolo debatirse. Miraba a la silla fijamente, y luego lo hizo con ella y preguntó, dubitativo.

—Hoy no he tenido un buen día —comentó, por toda explicación. Sakura asintió, comprendiendo—. ¿Está...?

—Si te dijera que lo he desinfectado cuidadosamente antes de que vinieras, estaría mintiéndote, Yoshiro. Pero puedo decirte que está lo suficientemente limpio como para no representar ningún problema —Volvió a sonreírle—. Adelante, tómate tu tiempo.

Casi unos diez minutos después, Yoshiro Ikeda se encontraba sentado, revolviéndose tan incómodamente como frotaba sus manos. Era su paciente habitual de los martes, jueves y viernes, aunque en alguna época, había llegado a saber de él a diario. Padecía un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, que se traducía en una pulcritud excesiva, una fobia a los gérmenes y las enfermedades y seguía rituales estrictos para lidiar con ella: lavarse las manos más de diez veces en una hora, usar guantes para casi todo lo que debía tocar, una reticencia muy fuerte a hacer contacto con cualquier cuerpo o elemento no previamente desinfectado, y una consiguiente reclusión en su hogar. Había sido uno de los primeros en visitarla durante sus épocas de recién graduada. Afortunadamente, la terapia había aminorado los síntomas: si bien aún presentaba los mismos rituales y a veces sufría recaídas, éstos comenzaban a volverse más controlables y mucho menos repetitivos. Yoshio era consciente de su problema, y cuánto lo afectaba, por eso, siempre era puntual en las consultas y se esforzaba. Trabajaba en una inmobiliaria de la zona. Cuando el trabajo estaba en alguna temporada especialmente tensa, era que sus síntomas se acrecentaban un poco. Sakura se encargaba de estabilizarlo, y lo había derivado también a un psiquiatra de muy buenas referencias, para que sirviera de complemento a la terapia. Miró a su paciente y preguntó:

—¿Cómo marcha el comienzo de la semana?

—Las ventas están algo difíciles —reconoció. Volvió a dedicarle una mirada apenada, y habló con gesto dubitativo—. Ha ocurrido algo extraño, doctora Kinomoto, ¿puedo contarle?

—Por supuesto.

—La secretaria nueva que han contratado hace unas semanas, ella... Bien, es muy bonita. Me recuerda a una actriz de cine muy conocida en Occidente, aunque esta secretaria es más simpática, concedo —Sonrió tímidamente. Sakura se sintió intrigada—. Hemos hecho buenas migas. No me ha pasado nunca, pero me invitó a tomar un café. Creo que se percató de mi falta de iniciativa —admitió, riendo quedamente.

—¿Y bien, han salido?

—Sí —dijo, tras una pausa—. Fue extraño, porque las mujeres se espantan generalmente conmigo. Ya sabe, tengo todos estos rituales. Las entiendo, eso exasperaría a cualquiera. Pero a Rioko pareció no molestarle que yo fuera más cuidadoso al beber el café, o revisara ocasionalmente lo que tocaba, por precaución —relató, con una leve sonrisa. Sakura le indicó que continuara—. Lo que sí no he podido hacer es besarla —confesó, contrito—. Lo de los gérmenes me pone un poco nervioso.

—Tranquilo, ese es un trato mucho más íntimo, es normal que te inquiete.

—He intentado controlarme con ella, de todos modos. Ya sabe, intenté que mis rituales no fueran tan evidentes —Se frotó las manos—. Le dije sobre mi problema. Ella lo tomó bien. ¿Hice bien, doctora Kinomoto?

—Claro, Yoshiro, siempre debes encarar tus relaciones con la mayor sinceridad.

Yoshiro dudó y le preguntó lo que Sakura había imaginado al comienzo de su relato:

—¿Puedo intentar algo con ella, doctora, estaría bien? No sé si con mi problema alguien pueda soportarme.

Sakura torció el gesto, sintiéndose interiormente apenada.

—Tienes razón al creer que es difícil, Yoshiro, porque lo es. No debe forzarte a cambiar de la noche a la mañana: éste es un proceso gradual. Tampoco puede consentirte a desarrollar más rituales. La persona que necesitas a tu lado debe ser tolerante y paciente —explicó Sakura. Yoshiro la miraba con expectativa y atención—. Evalúa a esta chica, y si las cosas comienzan a marchar bien, quisiera que la trajeras aquí. Necesito conocerla y explicarle algunos puntos.

—No sé a qué llegaré con ella, doctora Kinomoto —Suspiró, meditabundo—. Si continúo viendo a Rioko, le prometo que la visitará.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Yoshiro. Este avance en tus relaciones es un resultado del tratamiento, ¿sabes? Hemos progresado mucho en este último año —Sonrió.

Su paciente se contagió del gesto.

—Creo que está en lo cierto, doctora Kinomoto

A pesar de visitarla por tanto tiempo, Yoshiro se negaba a ser informal con ella. Sakura había terminado por aceptarlo. Antes de zanjar por completo el futuro amoroso de su paciente, le dijo:

—Deja que las cosas fluyan. Recuerda que el estrés no es beneficioso para ti. Y ahora dime, ¿cómo va la medicación?

Psicóloga y paciente se enfrascaron en una larga sesión que duró hasta un poco más de lo acostumbrado y luego de eso, Sakura recibió a otras dos personas, y un rato más tarde, estaba quejándose con Chiharu en la sala, frente a la máquina de café.

—Estoy famélica.

Su socia se apoyó contra la pared.

—En media hora nos vamos —dijo, sorbiendo la segunda taza del día—. ¿Sobrevivirás hasta entonces?

—Eso creo —Tomó la otra taza a su vez y torció el gesto—. Estoy tomando demasiado café. Me explotará el hígado.

Chiharu rodó los ojos, riendo, y le tendió las llaves del edificio.

—O mejor vayámonos ahora, licenciada, y veremos qué encontramos para comer en el famoso bufete.

Los ojos de Sakura se encendieron como dos faroles y en cinco minutos caminaban rápidamente hacia la Preparatoria Aoiya.

Cuando pisaron el lugar, Sakura siguió los pasos de Chiharu como si fuera el perro tras su amo. Su socia había dado unas vueltas por la escuela la tarde anterior, contrario a ella, que se había quedado encerrada hablando con los alumnos, y había encontrado el famoso bufet, en el segundo piso y contiguo a la cafetería, que ofrecía un espacio amplio y relajado para que algunos grupos de trabajadores se reunieran en los descansos y disfrutaran de la comida de la escuela, o de sus propias viandas. En el camino se cruzaron a Yamazaki y al hombre que había confundido a Sakura con una alumna el día de la entrevista.

—Doctoras, buenos días. Veo que han llegado más temprano para almorzar —dijo con una sonrisa. Miró a su acompañante, que lucía distraído y distante, y lo presentó—. Mi colega, Shaoran Li. Tortura alumnos a base de cálculos y fórmulas.

Sakura se dijo que el aspecto del tal Shaoran Li coincidía con la materia que impartía: esa vez, lucía un sobrio traje de pantalón y saco negro. Éste colgaba sobre su hombro, y dejaba al descubierto una camisa blanca. Sus facciones se teñían en un gesto serio e igualmente elegante. A Sakura nunca le habían agradado las matemáticas y se admitía como una negada total en la materia, por eso, admiraba sinceramente a cualquier persona que contara con la lucidez mental y el genio para vivir de ellas. Lo saludó con una sonrisa, dejando a un lado el episodio bochornoso que los había rodeado la semana anterior.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto —Le estrechó la mano.

Chiharu hizo lo mismo y dijo:

—Chiharu Mihara.

—¿Van al bufet? —inquirió Yamazaki. Ambas asintieron— Perfecto, nosotros también. Naoko llegará a acompañarnos en un rato.

—¿La profesora Yanagisawa? —Intentó recordar Sakura, pensando en una mujer de lentes redondos muy amable, mientras entraban al recinto.

—La misma.

El bufet de la Preparatoria Aoiya era espacioso y sendas mesas circulares se encontraban dispuestas por toda su extensión. Encontraron unos cuantos profesores ya acomodados, charlando sobre temas triviales y riéndose por alguna anécdota escolar. A su izquierda, habían dos máquinas expendedoras: una de café y otra de golosinas, barras de cereal y algún que otro aperitivo de bolsillo. En el fondo se encontraba la cocina, donde un par de mujeres y dos hombres iban de acá para allá llevando y trayendo platillos con comida. Una cortina discreta ocultaba el interior de la cocina y su actividad, pero el vapor abundante que desprendía, y su delicioso aroma a salsa, indicaba que se estaba trabajando con mucha dedicación. A Sakura le rugió el estómago de sólo leer el menú que colgaba contra una de las paredes.

Ambas doctoras se dirigieron al mostrador, para elegir algún plato que fuera lo suficientemente delicioso para satisfacer sus apetitos, después que Yamazaki se fuera con Li para guardarles un lugar en la mesa. Diez minutos después, Sakura volvía a su encuentro con un plato humeante de tallarines fritos y Chiharu, con abundante sukiyaki en un tazón. Al momento de sentarse, Naoko Yanagisawa ya se encontraba ocupando una silla y las saludó.

—Hola, muchachas. ¿Disfrutando de la variedad gastronómica? —bromeó al reparar en la cantidad de comida.

Sakura sonrió.

—Sí, es que se ve todo muy rico —Miró a Yamazaki, que había sacado de su maletín una vianda con modestas bolas de arroz armadas dentro. Li, quien permanecía tan callado como al principio, también lo hizo, aunque lo que llevaba en ella se veía ampliamente más delicioso.

—¿No comerás nada del bufet, Yamazaki? —preguntó Naoko, dándole un mordisco a una manzana.

—Oh, no, últimamente preparan todo con bastante salsa y no me sienta muy bien —Se rió y miró a su colega masculino—. Shaoran se ha intoxicado un par de veces también, por eso no comemos aquí —Contempló tentativamente el contenido de su vianda—. Amigo, eso se ve muy bien, avergüenzas mis dotes culinarias.

Li se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes probar si quieres, mientras no te lo termines todo.

Yamazaki así lo hizo y pronto todos se encontraban enfrascados en una conversación poco trascendental pero entretenida. Sakura descubrió que la profesora Yanagisawa era muy aficionada al género de terror, y les había contado unas historias sobre mitos urbanos muy apasionadamente. Li no intervenía demasiado, pues Sakura lo observaba, y notó que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, que no parecían muy agradables; miraba ocasionalmente la ventana, y fruncía el ceño levemente. Yamazaki le había agregado el toque de cultura a la charla, maravillando a Sakura con sus datos:

—¿Sabían que, cerca de la zona de Kyoto, corre la leyenda sobre un autoestopista vestido con ropas llamativas, que pide aventones en las rutas por las noches? Según algunos testigos, es el afamado Elvis Presley.

Sakura abrió los ojos, incrédula, al igual que Naoko y Li, al cual dicha historia parecía haber captado su atención de pronto. Chiharu había comenzado a lanzar rayos láser con la mirada.

—Siempre se ha dicho que sigue vivo —dijo Sakura.

—Y el mito se acrecienta con la leyenda de este misterioso hombre. No se explican por qué el señor Presley estaría residiendo en Japón. Algunos creen que es su espíritu el que viajó hasta aquí. Lo siniestro de esta historia, sin embargo —habló, alzando el dedo y con una sombra tenebrosa proyectada sobre sus ojos—, es que las personas que han atestiguado verlo, luego han muerto bajo misteriosas circunstancias.

—Fascinante, fascinante —murmuraba Naoko, hechizada por el rumbo del relato.

Sakura y Shaoran lo miraban con intriga, preguntándose cómo era que Yamazaki siempre tenía información tan interesante para contar. Chiharu, por su parte, pensaba que todos eran unos idiotas.

—Chalado mitómano —musitó quedamente, captando la atención de los presentes.

—Señorita Mihara —dijo entonces el joven, haciendo que ésta frunciera el ceño—, ¿le ha agradado su comida?

Yamazaki siempre sonreía al hablarle, aunque ella lo insultara de las maneras más ofensivas que se le ocurrían, y se hubiera aventurado a abofetearlo una vez. Su nula capacidad para intimidar a ese hombre ponía a Chiharu tan nerviosa y molesta, que hubiera deseado estrellarle el tazón vacío que tenía en frente. Su socia pelirroja murmuró alguna cosa como "infeliz charlatán" y sorbió su jugo de naranja, dejando que los pensamientos de Sakura tomaran un giro atrevido. Pensó qué haría su amiga si ella la dejaba a solas con el profesor Yamazaki. No pudo evitar sonreír, y miró entonces al profesor Li y a una entretenida Naoko, que continuaba intrigada por el mito de Elvis Presley. Sakura dijo:

—Profesora Yanagisawa —La aludida la vio, interrogante—, me encantaría pedir prestados algunos libros de la biblioteca de la escuela. No leo demasiado del género de terror, ¿podría recomendarme alguno? —Sonrió inocentemente.

Naoko, por supuesto, encantada con cualquier petición que involucrara a su pasión predilecta, se puso de pie, y respondió:

—Eso no se pregunta, ahora mismo vendrás conmigo —Miró a Li, igual de emocionada—. ¿Quisieras acompañarnos también, Li? —Sakura, desde su lugar en frente, le dedicó la mirada más significativa al hombre, posándola alternadamente en Yamazaki y Chiharu, queriéndolo anticipar a sus planes. Él pareció entender, porque vio a su compañero con aire divertido y también se puso de pie.

—Luego te espero donde siempre, Yamazaki —Fijó su atención en la pálida Chiharu—. Un gusto, señorita.

Ella amagó a decir algo y miró a Sakura como si la estuvieran dejando con un asesino en serie.

—Yo tamb...

—¡Oh, te dejo mi bolso! —Sakura le arrojó exageradamente su propio bolso, que pesaba bastante por estar equipado con unos cuantos libros para llenar su segunda biblioteca— ¡Nos vemos en un rato! —Le dijo a su atónita socia, caminando junto a Yanagisawa y Li a la biblioteca.

—¡Me las vas a pagar! —gritó la pelirroja, antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta.

La excursión que la profesora Yanagisawa les dio por la biblioteca era digna de un guía de turismo experimentado. Les indicó los mejores libros del género de terror, alternando con información interesante sobre los autores más afamados, y luego viró al surrealismo, indicando que éste también era uno de sus favoritos.

La biblioteca de la escuela era un recinto enorme de paredes macizas y bibliotecas altísimas empotradas contra ellas. En forma vertical, se disponían unas diez mesas amplias dedicadas a la lectura y el estudio, tanto en grupo como individual. Una mujer de sesenta años, la bibliotecaria, leía entretenida un ejemplar de tapa verde, y los ventiladores antiguos colgaban en el techo, desprendiendo una brisa agradable. Naoko se detuvo en su monólogo, miró la hora y dijo:

—Oh, creo que me entusiasmé demasiado —Se rió, rascándose la nuca—. Llego tarde a mi clase. Los veo luego —Se despidió y se alejó a paso ligero, dejando a Shaoran y a Sakura frente a la sección que rezaba _"Grandes autores"_.

Ella examinó los estantes, reconociendo la mayoría de los escritores que se indicaban. Sonrió cuando leyó_ "Franz Kafka"._

—Adoro la obra de Kafka —comentó Sakura, captando la atención de Shaoran, que también miraba el mismo estante que ella, y había cogido una copia de _"El Proceso"._

—Recuerdo que lo primero que leí suyo fue _"La Metamorfosis"_. Me deprimió bastante —admitió, recordando las similitudes con él mismo que había reconocido en Gregor Samsa.

Sakura asintió.

—Todo lo que he leído suyo tiene ese tinte apocalíptico e intimista. _"La Metamorfosis"_ me pareció muy triste, aunque hermoso.

—Era un tipo bastante atormentado, ¿verdad? —Negó con la cabeza— Para una psicóloga como usted, descifrar la psiquis entramada de alguien así debe ser una mina de oro.

Sakura percibió la condescendencia y el escepticismo en sus palabras. Imaginó que algo así saldría de los labios de una persona como Shaoran Li. Habló de manera templada:

—Aunque no lo crea, señor Li, los psicólogos no vamos por ahí psicoanalizando todo lo que tenemos en frente. Mi apreciación sobre la obra de Kakfa surge, de hecho, en las etapas más oscuras de mi vida —confesó. Lo miró, igual de condescendientemente que él—. No resulta difícil sentirse identificado con personajes atormentados cuando uno realmente se siente de ese modo, ¿verdad?

Li sonrió quedamente.

—Espero que haya superado sus épocas oscuras, doctora —La forma en que lo dijo no indicaba que realmente lo esperara—. ¿Ha leído al Marqués de Sade? —dijo distraídamente, revisando otra sección de la estantería.

—Sí. Muy obsceno —Sólo respondió, viéndolo de reojo.

—Muy —repitió, con tono incierto—. Prefiero leer suspenso.

Sakura sonrió levemente, con un ejemplar que no conocía en las manos.

—¿McGrath, Katzenbach? —inquirió ella.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa suspicaz.

—¿Para leer suspenso también se inclina por la rama psicológica? Prefiero a Cronin.

Sakura no llegaba a sentirse ofendida del todo por el tono que usaba Shaoran Li con ella. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que cuestionaran su profesión como lo estaba a que la elogiaran por haberla elegido. Sin embargo, se dijo que, discretamente, se encargaría de ponerle los puntos.

—Veo que no cree en los psicólogos, señor Li —observó.

—Sus conclusiones son acertadas.

—No indagaré en el por qué —declaró—. Sólo le diré que amo tanto lo que hago como usted debe amar las matemáticas. Por cierto, me resulta admirable esa capacidad, porque soy un cero a la izquierda con los números.

Arqueó las cejas castañas.

—¿Intenta adularme?

Eso le arrancó una risa a Sakura.

—No realmente. No intentaría adular a alguien que me está insinuando, con muy poco tacto, que mi profesión no tiene justificación de existir.

—Oh, no se ofenda. No pretendía sonar tan duro —dijo, con el mismo tono de antes—. Una persona que aprecia la lectura nunca termina por caerme mal del todo.

Ella imitó su gesto con las cejas.

—¿Intenta adularme?

Le tocó a él reír del mismo modo despreocupado.

—En lo más mínimo.

—Perfecto —Miró su reloj—. Tengo diez minutos de retraso. Un gusto batallar verbalmente con usted, profesor Li.

Él tenía un ejemplar de Cronin en la mano, y seguía viéndola con esa expresión indescifrable entre soberbia y desinteresada.

—Lo mismo digo.

Sakura se marchó entonces, pensando en el anillo de casamiento que había advertido en el dedo anular del hombre, y diciéndose a sí misma que esa mujer debía de tener el carácter bastante fuerte para lidiar con alguien tan determinado. Anotó mentalmente algunos autores que la profesora Yanagisawa les había indicado, prometiendo darse un paseo por la librería más cercana a su casa y conseguirse un par de adquisiciones nuevas. Cuando llegó a la sala que le correspondía, encontró en la puerta frente a su oficina a un par de muchachos esperando. En la otra consulta, se escuchaba la voz amortiguada de Chiharu y otra persona. Se sintió muy feliz para sus adentros y los saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola, muchachos —Ellos la miraron y no se tardaron en responder su gesto—. ¿Llevan aquí demasiado?

—No —Fue la respuesta al unísono.

Sakura cogió el bolso marrón que le había dado a Chiharu, que descansaba en la mesada de la sala, se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su consulta, y dijo:

—Que vaya pasando el primero.

Un joven bastante más alto que ella y muy fornido, se acercó, con pasos lentos, y ambos ingresaron. Encontró el lugar con las ventanas abiertas, que refrescaban la atmósfera y la llenaban de luz cálida.

—Soy Sakura —Le dijo a él.

—Me llamo Kiyoshi —Correspondió su saludo y tomaron asiento al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, Kiyoshi, dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó, religiosamente.

—Una profesora ha creído conveniente que venga a verla —confesó, con gesto estoico—. En cuanto a mí, no me interesa.

Sakura intentó hacer caso omiso al tono duro del muchacho, sintiéndose por primera vez, desanimada ante alguien no tan dispuesto a charlar con ella.

—¿Por qué te envió aquí?

Él encogió los hombros.

—Le hice una broma pesada a la profesora Nagano —Se rió roncamente—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un delincuente.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó, con interés.

Él la vio con suspicacia.

—¿De verdad quiere saberlo?

—¿Por qué no? Será bueno saber a lo que me enfrento. Quizás se te dé por hacerme lo mismo a mí.

Kiyoshi, que no le había indicado su apellido, le dijo entonces algo muy atrevido:

—Yo haría otras cosas con usted, doctora —La miró de arriba a abajo. Ella permaneció impasible. Otra risa ronca—. Ella enseña química. Hice una mezcla algo loca con unas cosas que habían en frascos de laboratorio, y se la eché en su café.

—Eso podría contener ácidos realmente dañinos, Kiyoshi —señaló Sakura, sin verse intimidada en absoluto por la anécdota.

Él volvió a reír.

—Sobrevivirá. Sólo vomitará hasta sentir que se le saldrán los riñones.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué hiciste eso?

Él meditó la respuesta que iba a darle. Kiyoshi tenía el cabello rubio ceniza, con un toque grisáceo, que le recordó inmediatamente a Yukito. Aunque ni de asomo ostentaba la expresión dulce de su amigo: Kiyoshi se veía entre severo y altanero, y tenía los ojos de un profundo celeste, bastante grandes y alargados. Ese gesto rebelde, acompañado por unas facciones que prometían a un hombre muy atractivo en el futuro, debía causar furor entre sus compañeras adolescentes. Sakura sabía de sobra que el morbo de "el chico malo" resultaba irresistible a cierta edad.

—Esa vieja me fastidió —dijo al fin—. Hay un niño en nuestro curso, bah, no es un niño. En realidad tiene diecisiete como yo, pero se ve mucho menor. Es más bajo que usted —Carraspeó, hablando con disgusto sobre la mujer—. No lo conozco mucho, pero todos sabemos que tiene algún problema fonoaudiológico. Tiene un audífono —explicó—. Cuando se pone nervioso, tartamudea mucho. La mujer lo trata siempre como un idiota.

Sakura se acomodó en su asiento.

—¿Qué hace?

Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Le habla impacientemente. Usted sabe, le pregunta algo, y él dice "¿Qué?" porque no oye bien y ese vejestorio bufa y le grita con mal tono. Ese día, estábamos presentando un trabajo en grupo, y le tocó exponer. Ella le preguntó todo tan despectivamente que comenzó a tartamudear sin control. Creí que iba a ponerse a llorar.

Se preguntó si acaso esa escena sería verdad. El tono indignado que usaba Kiyoshi para referirse a lo que había ocurrido era bastante convincente. Lo dejó terminar de hablar.

—¿Sabe, doctora? Usé la lógica siguiente: si le molesta que el niño hable mal, pues bien, mi brebaje le impedirá usar su boca correctamente también —Se rió sarcásticamente, disfrutando de su propia hazaña.

Sakura no sabía, en caso de que lo dicho fuera verdad, si felicitar a Kiyoshi o reprenderlo. Lo cierto era que ninguna persona correcta, y mucho menos un profesor, debería tratar a sus alumnos de ese modo. Se dijo que muchas veces había deseado hacer lo mismo que el muchacho que tenía en frente, cuando veía que alguien se mostraba intolerante. Se dijo mentalmente que debía: hablar con la profesora Nagano, con el chico violentado en cuestión y, además, profundizar su charla con Kiyoshi. De cualquier modo, ya fuera un total mentiroso o un héroe errante, sería productivo conversar con él.

—¿Te han amonestado?

Él sonrió.

—He estado dos semanas suspendido, y llevo cinco amonestaciones a mis espaldas. Mis padres están encantados. Y, además, debo recibir un mes de terapia con la consejera estudiantil, que es usted. Me encuentro en mi salsa —dijo, con sarcasmo.

Otra anotación mental que hizo fue que revisaría luego el expediente escolar de Kiyoshi.

—Intentemos hacer nuestra convivencia llevadera entonces, Kiyoshi.

—¿No me regañará?

Sakura sonrió.

—Sería muy precipitado regañarte en nuestra primera sesión.

—Esperará a la segunda para decirme que soy un vándalo.

—Eres bastante articulado para contentarte con ser sólo un vándalo, Kiyoshi —dijo ella—. No te ves como uno.

Él se inclinó.

—Y usted no se ve como una psicóloga.

Sonrió.

—Eso intento. Piensa en mí, Kiyoshi, como una amiga a la que debes visitar unas... ¿dos, tres veces a la semana? —tanteó.

—Dos veces —Volvió a mirarla con insistencia—. Ya me gustaría tener amigas como usted, doctora. ¿Es soltera?

Sakura no se sintió sorprendida por el atrevimiento del muchacho.

—Estoy casada con mi trabajo, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, Kiyoshi.

—Es una lástima.

—Seré benevolente contigo esta vez, y dado que debo revisar algunas cosas antes, ya puedes retirarte. La siguiente sesión durará los obligatorios cuarenta minutos —dijo luego de una pausa.

—Siendo así, la veré el jueves.

—Te espero, Kiyoshi —Le dijo Sakura, y el joven se marchó, dejándola con la sensación de que ya no se veía evasivo como antes.

* * *

Ese martes se había despertado con la sensación de estar bastante resuelto. Había fijado la alarma para estar en pie un poco antes de la hora habitual, porque debía hacer dos llamadas: una, a la Universidad de Tokio; y otra, a su esposa. Estaba bastante claro en cuanto a ambas cuestiones: después de algunos días en la soledad de su casa, había logrado despejar su cabeza. Llamó entonces a la Universidad y le comunicaron inmediatamente con el Decano Matsuyama, quien le hubiera dicho, una semana atrás, que lo llamara si estaba interesado en trabajar formalmente allí.

—Señor Li, es un gusto volver a oír de usted —Fue su saludo.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Me imagino que esta llamada indica lo que supongo —señaló, jocoso—. Me encantaría verlo personalmente para ultimar detalles.

—¿Le ha llegado mi fax? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto. Excelente historia académica y referencias. Por eso hablo de ultimar detalles; en esta universidad hacen falta profesores jóvenes y con deseos de innovar en la educación. Aquí hay algunos vejestorios —comentó con tono confidencial— que realmente no se han adaptado a los nuevos tiempos.

—Me figuro que sí —respondió. Shaoran era un hombre de pocas palabras, y el decano Matsuyama notó eso. Sin embargo, no aminoraba en absoluto la simpatía que sentía por él.

—Señor Li, ¿podemos decir entonces que lo tendré mañana a primera hora en mi despacho?

—Claro. Allí estaré.

El decano sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Le deseo un buen día.

—Yo también. Adiós.

Él cortó y Shaoran se sintió invadido por una idea de realización y positivismo. Cuando hizo la segunda llamada, la encaró de ese modo, dispuesto a hablar con su esposa civilizadamente, y en lo posible, luego cara a cara. La voz de Yayoi, su suegra, lo atendió, con tono poco afectuoso, cuando se presentó:

—Ella no está —Le había dicho.

—¿Adónde fue? —Sintió el impulso de preguntar, con un timbre igual de cáustico.

—Salió hace un rato con el auto. No me ha dicho dónde.

De nuevo un denso silencio. Yuuko tenía la costumbre de enfadarse con él y descargarse con su madre. Shaoran se había dado cuenta, luego de cierto tiempo, que la mujer no le tenía mucho aprecio. En parte, por las cosas que su esposa decía de él, que estaba seguro, cuando se enojaba, eran bastante atroces; por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que era algo así como un bastardo desheredado para ella: el pobre diablo que se había casado con su hija, que no tenía ni tierras ni empresas que manejar. Shaoran había decidido dejar toda esa incomodidad a un lado, y simplemente se resignó a una relación poco profunda con su familia política. Ahora que la había enviado de vuelta a ella, su suegra debía u odiarlo o esperar desesperadamente que se separaran y al fin deshacerse de él. De cualquier modo, dijo:

—De acuerdo. La llamaré al celular. Adiós, Yayoi.

Su suegra no respondió a su saludo y sólo le cortó el teléfono. Entonces Shaoran marcó con su celular el número de su esposa. Se escucharon varios tonos hasta que finalmente atendió:

—Hola —Sólo dijo ella.

De fondo, podía escucharse el ruido de los autos y una fuerte brisa, como si estuviera conduciendo con la ventanilla abierta.

—Hola, Yuuko. ¿Estás ocupada?

—Estaba dando un paseo con el auto de mamá —respondió tras un instante.

—Quisiera que nos veamos hoy.

—¿Para qué?

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que para qué? Eres mi esposa —dijo por toda explicación.

—Oh, ¿lo soy? Creía que los esposos convivían —habló, con sarcasmo.

Ahogó un suspiro fastidiado.

—No quiero discutir, Yuuko. ¿Podemos vernos hoy, sí o no?

La respuesta tardó en llegar.

—¿En casa?

Lo meditó. Luego se dijo a sí mismo que, qué demonios, en algún momento tendría que volver, ya fuera para quedarse o para llevarse el resto de sus cosas.

—De acuerdo. ¿A las nueve?

—Bien. Te veré allí.

—Adiós.

Yuuko también cortó sin corresponder a su saludo, dejando a Shaoran con una amarga sensación de pérdida. No sonaba en absoluto apenada. Cuando Yuuko quería tenerlo de vuelta, lo buscaba y se disculpaba. Si él, en cambio, era el que se había equivocado, como caballero que era, dejaba su orgullo de lado y le pedía hacer las paces. Era obvio que su esposa estaba resentida con él y no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer. Pensó que esa noche la vería, y se dedicaría a aclarar unas cuantas cosas entre ambos, y aquello significaría si su matrimonio continuaría o, por el contrario, debería volver a la casa de su madre. Esa sensación inquietante lo persiguió todo el día, y se encontró especialmente de malhumor con sus alumnos, que se habían comportado de un modo más que aceptable, porque viendo el semblante fúnebre de ese hombre, realmente no deseaban molestarlo. En el descanso, Yamazaki le había propuesto quedarse en el bufet de la escuela. Shaoran tenía intenciones de dar su paseo habitual y volver un rato después, pero la insistencia de su amigo había sido poderosa.

—Vamos, Shaoran, tienes que hacer vida social entre tus colegas.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Creía que mi propósito aquí era tomar exámenes y cobrar un sueldo.

—Esa es la base; lo bueno, Shaoran, lo que le agrega saborcito a la vida rutinaria de un profesor de preparatoria, son los colegas. Invitaré a las doctoras a que nos acompañen. Naoko también estará encantada.

Poco después, Yamazaki había dado con Kinomoto y Mihara. Quince minutos más tarde, se había añadido la profesora de Literatura, y luego se encontraban charlando sobre cosas sin importancia. Shaoran no se sentía con deseos de ser sociable y corresponder sonrisas. Se dedicó a observar a los presentes y mirar la ventana alternadamente. Yanagisawa continuaba tan entusiasta respecto al terror como siempre, y Yamazaki, tan culto como era la costumbre, captó un poco de su atención con el mito de Elvis Presley. Miró disimuladamente a las doctoras y descubrió que la tal Kinomoto tenía muy buen apetito, porque se había servido una cantidad de tallarines anormalmente abundante para que cupieran en el estómago de una mujer tan menuda. También parecía ser una persona bastante extrovertida: siempre se estaba riendo o comentando algo. La pelirroja, en cambio, se veía bastante fastidiada y amargada. No había hablado casi nada, salvo para insultar en algún momento a Yamazaki. Ahí Shaoran empezó a sacar conclusiones respecto a esos dos, y se dio cuenta que la doctora Mihara debía de ser una persona bastante simpática, pero era su amigo el que la sacaba de quicio. Extrañamente, le pareció que ese rechazo escondía una atracción que ella intentaba negar. Cuando Kinomoto comenzó a hacerle señas con los ojos, luego de que Yanagisawa lo invitara a la biblioteca, pensó que debía tener algún tic nervioso, pero su mirada insistente sobre Mihara y Yamazaki le confirmó que ella también pensaba como él, así que los tres se habían retirado, dejándolos solos.

Lo que había constituido la parte divertida del día había sido, decididamente, su charla con la sociable Kinomoto. La realidad era que tenía deseos de decirle que la escuela sólo perdería tiempo y dinero con ella, pero había decidido insinuárselo mientras le hablaba de Kafka, de un modo un poco más sutil. Había pensado que la doctora era bastante distraída y no captaría el escepticismo de sus palabras. Tenía planeado divertirse un poco a costillas de adularla condescendientemente, pero Kinomoto parecía tener la mente más rápida de lo que había previsto. Luego de haberse despedido de él y marchado, con una pequeña batalla verbal a cuestas, lo había dejado con la agradable sensación de haber hablado con alguien capaz de responder a su sarcasmo con clase y temple. Se dijo a sí mismo que la tal Kinomoto le caía un poco mejor ahora, amén de su profesión, y se dispuso a seguir tonteando en la biblioteca un poco más. Al salir, rumbo a su clase, llevaba un ejemplar de "La Metamorfosis" en el maletín.

Diez minutos antes de que se hicieran las siete y media de la tarde, Shaoran se encontraba esperando a Yamazaki en las puertas de la escuela, como siempre. Los cinco cursos que tenía asignados ese día no le habían dado demasiados problemas, aunque tenía guardadas en su portafolio unas cuarenta evaluaciones que corregir para el día siguiente, lo cual seguramente sí iba a fastidiarlo un tanto más adelante. Las doctoras salieron antes de que apareciera Yamazaki. Se despidió de ambas, con una pregunta en la cabeza y luego llegó su compañero.

—Tengo una duda —dijo Shaoran tras tres cuadras de conversación intrascendente.

—Dispara.

—La tal Mihara te gusta —lanzó—. Y tú a ella.

Yamazaki se rió.

—A ella le gustaría matarme.

—Yo también lo quisiera a veces —bromeó.

—¿Matarte? —inquirió viéndolo dudoso.

Le tocó reír a Shaoran.

—No, a ti.

—Oh, menos mal. Nunca te vi como el tipo suicida. ¿Sabías que, contrario a las imposiciones de algunas religiones, como el cristianismo, el suicidio es considerado un acto de amor? Cuenta la leyenda que el alma que se suicida asciende a los cielos y es vanagloriada; porque se considera más heroico y valiente buscar la muerte y soportarla que esperar a que llegue sola. En la Antigua Rumania, existían rituales de suicidio masivos en el pueblo de Otravabautuori. Personas de todas las edades concurrían a beber veneno de serpiente y perecer colectivamente.

—Muy interesante —dijo Shaoran, realmente impresionado.

Poco después, ya había despedido a su colega en la estación de tren. Mientras comenzaba a alejarse, le llegó un mensaje al celular. Shaoran leyó:

_"Necesito hablar contigo, Xiao Lang. Te contaré algo que te hinchará de felicidad, como un sapo."_

Sonrió y respondió:

_"¿Y si tengo cuestiones importantes que atender y declino tu invitación?"_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar:

_"No me importa si tienes que atender un parto o salvar al mundo de la dominación norteamericana: ya mismo quiero a tu trasero rumbo a mi trabajo. Café Himawari, ya lo conoces."_

Miró la hora y vio que eran casi las ocho. Tenía tiempo para ver a Meiling antes de que llegara Yuuko.

_"Por tu culpa, un bebé se quedará sin ser alumbrado. En veinte minutos estoy allí."_

Escribió eso, lo envió, y se dirigió donde había aparcado la camioneta, en un garaje a treinta metros de la escuela. El café donde trabajaba Meiling le quedaba un poco más lejos a pie, y hubiera caminado, pero no quería atrasarse cuando viera a Yuuko. En veinte minutos, tal y como le dijo, estaba frente a sus puertas. Era la hora común en la que Meiling terminaba su turno. Aún usaba el vestido con el logo del lugar que constituía el uniforme de trabajo cuando lo recibió, ya ubicada en una de las mesas blancas.

—¡Xiao Lang! —Lo abrazó efusivamente— Ven un segundo —Lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo al pequeño mostrador. Allí había una joven, concentrada revisando una libreta. Meiling le habló y entonces los miró a ambos— Yuhi, este es Xiao Lang, mi primo, quien te dije que vendría recién —Miró a Shaoran—. Xiao Lang: Yuhi, mi amiga. Ella se encarga de la caja.

La tal Yuhi tenía el cabello tan oscuro como su prima, con la diferencia de que le llegaba sólo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía los ojos marrones y el rostro clásico de facciones delicadas de una japonesa. Le sonrió muy amablemente.

—Un gusto. Meiling se la pasa nombrándote.

Su prima parecía complacida por esa mención. Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Me lo imagino. No puedes vivir sin mí.

—La verdad que no —confesó teatralmente, y entonces lo arrastró hasta la mesa donde se hallaba sentada antes, y dijo—. Me inscribí en la universidad.

Shaoran no se esperaba esa noticia, así que la sorpresa fue evidente en su rostro. Se quedó mirando a su prima, que se veía realmente decidida, y se percató entonces en que tenía un semblante distinto. A menudo notaba en Meiling unas ligeras ojeras y un semblante extraño: el de quien se halla perdido, como movido por pura inercia. En ese momento, su prima se veía como la recordaba a los doce años: una persona determinada y con fuego de ambición en los ojos.

—Eso es muy bueno, Mei, muy bueno —Sólo dijo.

Ella lo miró, enfurruñada.

—¿Sólo me dirás eso? Ese "Muy bueno" es para cuando hay rebajas en el supermercado. Me he inscripto en la universidad —repitió.

—Lo siento, es que no esperaba que me dijeras esto.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué te imaginabas?

Él meditó, con la mano en la barbilla.

—Bien, creí que ibas a decirme que habías comenzado yoga o algo así, o que te encontrabas en contacto con tu interior y estabas zen. Esas cosas de hippie que sueles hacer —explicó. Ella lo golpeó en el brazo, intentando parecer ofendida.

—Pues no.

Sonrió.

—Me alegro de haberme equivocado.

Eso pareció enternecerla.

—Me siento muy bien, Xiao Lang. Siento que comienzo a recuperar el control —Señaló a la chica que le había presentado—. ¿Viste a Yuhi? Ella también va a la misma universidad que iré yo. Estudia artes audiovisuales. Iremos al cine el sábado.

Torció el gesto.

—¿Ahora eres lesbiana?

Volvió a golpearlo.

—¡No, idiota! —Se serenó cuando habló luego— Será una salida de chicas. Ya sabes: elegir la película más rosada y cursi, y elogiar el culo de los protagonistas masculinos.

—Gracias por instruirme sobre el mundo femenino, Mei —Hizo una pausa y sopesó lo que diría—. Este cambio, ¿involucra dejar las fiestas?

Asintió fuertemente.

—Sí, Xiao Lang, demonios que sí. Iki me ha llamado unas cuatro veces la noche de ayer y hoy por la tarde. No he atendido ni una sola. Decidí que me haré de verdaderos amigos aquí, en mi trabajo, y en la universidad. Estudiaré música y enseñaré a los niños.

Shaoran se encontraba realmente sorprendido. Su prima solía tener accesos de renovación unas tres veces al año: entonces le contaba sobre sus planes de restauración y sobre cómo cambiaria su estilo de vida. Pero él conocía a Meiling como prácticamente nadie, y jamás, en ninguna de todas esas veces, le había visto esa mirada. De verdad que se veía como una nueva persona, y se encontró preguntándose qué habría ocurrido en su mundo en tan poco tiempo. Porque la tarde del viernes anterior, estaba ebria en su cama, desvariando.

—Te ves muy distinta, Mei —dijo—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ella se quedó callada, meditando su respuesta. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una sonrisa.

—Digamos que conocí a una persona que me ha inspirado.

—¿Puedo saber quién es?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No todavía, Xiao Lang. Cuando todo en mi vida se haya arreglado.

—Debe ser alguna clase de gurú muy poderoso para que te pongas tan misteriosa.

Sonrió.

—Lo es —Se frotó las manos—. Y bien, ¿cómo va todo contigo?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, y consultó la hora. Ocho y media.

—A las nueve vendrá Yuuko a casa —Su prima abrió la boca con indignación repentina para decir algo—, a charlar.

Eso pareció aliviarla.

—Gracias a Dios. Ya estaba pensando que te habías ablandado.

—En absoluto. Y creo que ella menos que yo —Suspiró—. Necesito aclarar ciertas cosas con ella. Lo que salga de la conversación que tengamos esta noche, determinará qué es lo que haré.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Luego dijo, con tono hostil:

—No seré hipócrita, Xiao Lang. Espero que esa perra se marche de tu vida.

Él sonrió de nuevo, esperándose esa respuesta.

—Pasará lo que tenga que pasar —Sólo dijo. Se puso de pie—. Mei, debo irme. Tengo tiempo para alcanzarte al departamento, ¿quier...?

—Oh, no, no te molestes —Lo imitó—. Me iré con Yuhi cuando termine su turno, en una hora. Ella también vive cerca.

—De acuerdo.

Meiling lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo acompañó a la salida.

—Mei —Le dijo Shaoran antes de irse, captando su atención. Le sonrió sinceramente—, tenías razón cuando dijiste que me hincharía de felicidad.

Ella se sonrojó como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña. Volvió a abrazarlo.

—Deja de provocarme, estúpido caballero. Terminaré por enamorarme de ti de nuevo —advirtió. Shaoran la besó en la coronilla y se subió a la camioneta, rumbo a su casa.

El trayecto le resultó tan corto que apenas se percató de encontrarse ya de pie frente a la entrada. El Ford azul de su suegra estaba aparcado en un costado, lo que le indicó a Shaoran que a pesar de la sensación de rapidez, llevaba un poco de retraso. Consultó la hora nuevamente antes de abrir la puerta. Nueve y diez. En un instante divisó la figura de su esposa sentada en el sofá del living con un aire incierto. Ella lo observó aproximarse y ocupar un lugar a su lado, sin decir nada.

—Hola —Comenzó él.

—Qué pacífico —comentó ella, con sarcasmo—. Hola.

Esperándose una reacción similar de su parte y habiendo advertido el gesto estoico que cruzaba sus facciones, Shaoran intentó hablar con el mayor tacto posible.

—No te he llamado para discutir, Yuuko —Le repitió, como le dijera esa mañana—. Lamento el retraso. Ha sido el tráfico.

Ella acomodó la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá de cuerina y él apreció el cuello pálido y delgado, el nacimiento de los senos que se perdía lentamente en una blusa de satén color crema y las piernas largas y esbeltas cubiertas por un discreto pantalón blanco. El cabello negro como la noche que se cernía sobre ellos, largo y grueso. Los ojos celestes, levemente maquillados. La apostura soberbia y elegante. Yuuko le quitaría el aliento a cualquier hombre. En ese momento, sin embargo, a pesar de verse tan bella como siempre, su esposa tenía un semblante lúgubre. Sus obsidianas color cielo ni siquiera brillaban con algo parecido al enojo, arrepentimiento o tristeza. Esa mirada que tenía, le presagió a Shaoran algo poco agradable, que se tradujo en una sensación realmente incómoda en la boca del estómago. Un mal presentimiento.

—No puedo seguir casada contigo, Shaoran.

Se esperaba tanto esas palabras, y a la vez, había intentado apartarlas de su mente durante los últimos días, que le cayeron como si lo hubiera abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas. Había querido pensar que todo estaría bien y podrían hablar, que le diría a Yuuko que apostara a verlo como lo que él era: un hombre no demasiado acaudalado ni el mejor, pero simplemente un hombre que quería ser feliz con ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin ningún aire demandante de por medio, sólo movido por la más pura curiosidad.

Ella esbozó un gesto de molestia que siempre hacía cuando debía darle explicaciones a alguien.

—No me siento feliz. Esto no es lo que esperaba —Torció la boca—. Necesito llevar otro tipo de vida, Shaoran, y no puede ser contigo.

—¿Por qué? —repitió.

Ese gesto otra vez.

—No tienes lo que necesito.

—Creo que me he esforzado bastante por ti como para que me digas eso —apuntó, guardándose toda la indignación que sentía para sí mismo, hablando en el tono más neutro que encontró.

—A veces esforzarse no es suficiente —contestó con un simplismo que le resultó más despiadado que cualquier insulto.

—Nunca he sido otro contigo, Yuuko, sólo quiero que sepas eso —dijo tras un denso silencio—. Lo que te di es exactamente lo que te dije que quería darte. Nunca te he prometido cosas que no pudiera cumplir.

Yuuko desvió la mirada fija que había mantenido en él, para posarla en algún punto detrás suyo.

—¿Te negarás a que nos divorciemos? —pronunció la palabra al fin, y Shaoran la sintió tan extraña en su voz, que fue como estar hablando con otra persona.

—Cuando nos casamos, fue porque ambos así lo quisimos —dijo—. Nada bueno puede prosperar de un matrimonio sin amor, Yuuko, como el de mis padres, por ejemplo. Así que no pretendo detenerte. En cambio, quisiera que te llevaras tus cosas en cuanto pudieras y te marcharas si esto es todo lo que necesitas decirme.

Shaoran habló con un temple que no coincidía en absoluto con su estado interior. Se sentía estático, preso entre la pérdida y una idea de no haber asimilado la situación del todo; como si fuera muy pronto, como si todo se hubiera desmoronado demasiado pronto frente a sus ojos en tan poco tiempo. Su ahora ex esposa parecía haber meditado muy seriamente durante esos días. Sólo había visto a Yuuko hablarle así una sola vez.

—Me marcharé a Japón, Xiao Lang —Le había dicho una tarde invernal bastante fría luego de hacer el amor.

Para ese momento, Yuuko lo llamaba por su nombre de pila natal, y mantenían una relación confusa: salían, se divertían y tenían sexo, pero ella jamás daba indicaciones de querer algo más serio. Shaoran estaba enamorado de ella desde que la había visto por primera vez: había sido ese rostro precioso lleno de frescura y alegría, esos modales desenfadados y, por momentos, algo altaneros, y la promesa de que tras toda esa máscara de dureza, se escondía una mujer dulce y aventurera. Ella rechazaba todos sus avances: en cuanto Shaoran le proponía algo más que encuentros casuales, le rehuía. Cuando le habló esa tarde, él se dijo que iba a arriesgarlo todo.

—La tierra de tu madre —apuntó él. Ella asintió.

—Tengo una propiedad allí. Necesito aire nuevo —Se acomodó más contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotros?

Ella le dedicó una mirada seria.

—No hay un "nosotros", Xiao Lang.

—¿Lo habrá en algún futuro? —Había tanteado.

Ella miró el techo de la habitación, corriéndose el flequillo de la frente.

—Quizás, si es que acaso aspiras a lo mismo que yo —dijo enigmáticamente.

—¿De qué modo podrías considerarme para algo serio, Yuuko?

Shaoran siempre había sido directo en sus propósitos. No quería juegos de niños. No pocas mujeres habían pasado por su vida, y veía en la que estaba en ese momento desnuda bajo las sábanas, en su lecho, como una a la que quería cuidar. Quería amarla. Ella habló:

—Busco alguien con ambición, Xiao Lang, con ambición de progresar. Me han criado para aspirar a eso, y no pediré menos.

Cuatro años atrás, le dedicaba esa mirada, la misma que veía en esos instantes. Resuelta, sin aceptar otra cosa que no fuera su propia imposición. En ese entonces, Shaoran había incluso abandonado su propia Patria para seguirla y volverse un hombre digno. Pero ahora no iba a luchar por ella. No iba a hacerlo.

—Eso es todo, Shaoran. Volveré al loft en Tokio en cuanto pueda. Quiero que esto sea lo más discreto posible —pidió—. Mi abogado te enviará los papeles del divorcio la semana entrante. Quiero que quedemos en buenos términos.

Shaoran supo que los "buenos términos" de Yuuko significaban que no volviera a saber más nada de él, nunca. Ella siempre había sido adaptable, como un camaleón: cambiaba con el entorno. No le cabía ninguna duda de que pronto encontraría otro pretendiente que mitigara su soledad, y él sería ese "primer marido". Su primer error. Esa clase de mujer era Yuuko: tomaba una decisión y no miraba atrás, siquiera con un atisbo de nostalgia. Simplemente no miraba.

—Así será —respondió, neutral.

Ella se puso de pie de un modo anormalmente rápido, como si deseara irse de allí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Observó cómo se deshacía del anillo que alguna vez hubo simbolizado su amor, y lo depositaba delicadamente en una pequeña mesa de luz. Shaoran no le pidió una última mirada, ni un último abrazo; ni siquiera un último beso. Repentinamente, todo le sabía a fracaso.

—Adiós, Shaoran —dijo en el umbral, con las llaves en la mano—. Cuídate.

Y tan rápido como le había largado la separación, se marchó.

En diez minutos, Shaoran Li conducía su camioneta, movido por la más pura inercia, con el más profundo caos bailoteándole en los ojos.

* * *

Parecía que esa noche, Murphy había decidido recordarle la existencia de algunas de sus leyes. Saliendo de la Preparatoria Aoiya, y después de despedir a Chiharu, Sakura había decidido hacerse esa visita a la librería y honrar la dedicada explicación de la profesora Yanagisawa comprando algunos ejemplares. Por supuesto, no había llegado a contentarse con una pequeña exploración: había ido desde el género de terror más impactante, hasta la ciencia ficción, pasando por comedias ligeras, entramados dramas policiales y aterrizando en cursis historias plagadas de romance y sensualidad. Sakura había superado ampliamente el presupuesto que inicialmente había fijado para sus compras... y también el tiempo que pasaría dentro del lugar.

—Señorita, ya cerramos —Le informó un anciano de cabello blanco y sonrisa afable. Miraba a Sakura con simpatía: el hombre encontraba muy gratificante que, en esa época de ordenadores y diversiones frívolas, algunos jóvenes continuaran interesados en la lectura.

Observó el reloj que se lucía en una de las paredes color aguamarina, sorprendiéndose de que fueran casi las nueve.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó, apenada—. Creo que me emocioné de más.

El anciano rió.

—Cuántas veces me habrá ocurrido en mi juventud, señorita. Aún hoy no puedo evitar perder la noción del tiempo estando entre algunas estanterías —Sonrió y miró la considerable pila de libros que había ido seleccionando de a poco, que yacían en una pequeña mesa—. ¿Se llevará todos estos?

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse, sintiéndose aliviada de que el hombre se tomara a bien su atolondramiento. Terminó dejando algunos ejemplares a un lado, pues no era conveniente gastarse la mitad del capital del hogar en literatura, si es que acaso deseaba continuar con vida.

—Adiós, señor —dijo, con una pequeña bolsa de compras con el nombre del lugar impreso en ella—. Volveré pronto.

—Suerte, muchacha —Había respondido él.

Veinte minutos después, lanzaba una maldición.

—Claro, suerte —Miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose perdida, cansada y muy molesta. Rodeó su auto con impaciencia—. Tenías que venir a averiarte en mitad del camino a casa, ¿verdad? —Le habló al Torino— Kero debería estar aquí conmigo brindándome apoyo moral. Felino negligente —Desvarió, maldiciendo de nuevo.

La vida no podía dejarla disfrutar de su buena racha e inusitadas esperanzas, no: tenía que aparecerse ese chalado de Murphy y arruinarlo todo. Sakura había estado más de quince minutos intentando hacer arrancar el Torino, pero no funcionaba. Había terminado por resignarse a que estaba estacionada de una manera bastante poco prolija, en una calle que no conocía, a las diez menos cuarto de la noche. La idea de llamar a alguien para que la ayudara, usando el celular, se esfumó al mismo momento que abrió la tapa del mismo: no había señal. Eso era bastante raro, porque no era una zona desprovista de torres de telefonía, o un campo en el medio de la nada; entonces Sakura dijo:

—Murphy, eres un cabrón —Y salió del coche, diciéndose a sí misma que lo único que le quedaba era pedirle socorro a alguien allí, que con suerte no fuera un vándalo, ladrón, violador o asesino serial (o ambos), y rogar por estar en su casa de vuelta antes de la medianoche.

Las calles de esa parte de la ciudad no se veían demasiado acogedoras ni transitadas. Decidió que lo más sensato sería alejarse de las veredas apenas alumbradas por los faroles, y dirigirse a un lugar más ameno: un parque. Lo divisó con alegría luego de algunas cuadras, pensando que quizás allí encontraría a alguien, porque de momento, lo único que le devolvía la noche era oscuridad y silencio. Algo parecido al alivio la invadió mientras se acercaba a sus inmediaciones: alguien estaba sentado en uno de los bancos.

—¿Profesor Li? —Al acercarse más, lo había distinguido gracias a que llevaba las mismas ropas con que las que lo había visto ese día, y reconoció el perfil afilado y la forma del cabello— Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí —dijo sinceramente.

Él no la miraba. De no haber notado la leve inclinación de cabeza que había hecho al escucharla, podría haber dicho que no sabía que estaba allí. Un vistazo rápido a su semblante sombrío y la mirada perdida, le indicó a Sakura que el profesor Li estaba bastante mal.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó con voz tenue.

No quería ser entrometida pero, demonios, el sujeto se veía como si le hubieran dado una paliza. El cabello ligeramente más alborotado que de costumbre, las ropas arrugadas (sobre todo, se destacaba la alguna vez pulcra corbata, totalmente desajustada y fuera de lugar), la postura inmóvil. Esos ojos y ese rictus, por Dios, comenzaban a inquietarla.

—Profesor Li —repitió. Acercó la mano a su hombro—, ¿se encuentr...?

—¿Qué quiere? —Le graznó repentinamente, rechazando su contacto.

Sakura intentó no intimidarse.

—No pensé que era usted. He tenido un problema con el auto y buscaba ayuda —explicó. Miró el banco—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—La plaza es pública, haga lo que quiera —Fue su respuesta tajante, y ella decidió ignorar el mal tono y tomar asiento a su lado.

Las noches primaverales en Japón eran un éxodo agradable para quienes toleraban poco el calor insistente que se experimentaba durante el día. Corría una brisa suave, y el cielo se hallaba enteramente despejado, y lucía minúsculos botones brillantes, como si fuera un lienzo surrealista. El parque era, sin dudas, el lugar más respetable de ese barrio. Las luces llegaban a iluminarlo de un modo tenue, que no llegaba a resultar artificial, ni tampoco demasiado penumbroso: era como si la luz de Luna bañara todo el recinto naturalmente. Una modesta fuente de agua se coronaba como el punto central; a sus alrededores, se habían plantado estratégicamente sendos árboles que florecían hermosamente. No podía faltar un gran Cerezo frente a los columpios y el arenero para los niños. Un movimiento de manos a su lado le llamó la atención. Li inspeccionaba un pequeño anillo que le recordó inmediatamente al que llevaba su prima Tomoyo. Se dijo que esa piedra que ostentaba debía ser un diamante bastante costoso. Concluyó que era un anillo de casamiento, seguramente para quien fuera la esposa de Li. Se sentía intrigada por toda la situación, aunque intentó disimularlo del mejor modo al hablar:

—¿Qué le pasa?

Supuso que esa pregunta iba a fastidiarlo, y de hecho así fue, pues escuchó un bufido de su parte inmediatamente después. Pero Sakura no podía lidiar contra su vocación: ayudar. No se necesitaba mucha percepción para darse cuenta que la estaba pasando mal. El lenguaje corporal lo delataba: los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, la espalda encorvada, las manos que jugueteaban insistentemente con el anillo, como si lo estuviera analizando, todo eso acompañado de una expresión fúnebre. Sakura, que pensaba que ningún encuentro en la vida era producto de puras coincidencias, se dijo que quizás el destino había llevado a su auto a averiarse, conduciéndola a ese parque, donde Shaoran Li se encontraba necesitado de ayuda o simplemente de alguien con quien hablar.

—¿No es la psicóloga aquí? Dígamelo usted.

Por supuesto, alguien como Shaoran Li, que le había dejado bien en claro el rechazo hacia su profesión, no iba a dejar que lo ayudaran tan fácilmente. Tomó aire.

—Por la cara que lleva, me figuro que debe estar bastante mortificado. Y por el modo en que juega con ese anillo de mujer, y el hecho de que son más de las diez de la noche y está aquí, solo, y con ese aspecto desarreglado, imagino que ha tenido algún problema con su esposa.

Su explicación había parecido ser lo suficientemente acertada o interesante como para hacer que Li le dirigiera una mirada fija.

—Y si fuera así, ¿qué clase de truco maravilloso sacará de la galera para apaciguarme?

Era un tipo difícil. Realmente difícil. Aún tan demacrado, mantenía ese gesto de escepticismo e insolencia. Se encontró preguntándose si no se habría buscado ese problema con la esposa.

—No hay truco. No está en mi diván, señor Li.

—¿Osea que no han sido sus delirios freudianos los que la han llevado a preguntarme qué me pasa?

—Aunque no lo crea, Li, gozo de algo que se llama "empatía". No sé si está familiarizado con el término.

Le dedicó una mirada socarrona.

—Entonces usted es sólo una entrometida.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Si lo negara, y alegara que sólo estoy siendo empática, no me creería. Así que sí, soy una entrometida —Sonrió condescendientemente—. ¿Vive cerca de aquí?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia.

Le dio otra de esas sonrisas.

—Claro.

Sakura se sentía bastante hambrienta. El viento había comenzado a soplar un poco más fuertemente, y si aguzaba el oído, podía escuchar a los grillos cantar. Resultaba una sinfonía que hubiera llegado a adormecerla en otra ocasión. Entonces, la voz de su acompañante rompió el silencio:

—¿Sabe algo acerca del fracaso, Kinomoto?

Sabía bastante más de lo que desearía acerca del fracaso. Aquel sentimiento era el que la había derrumbado un año atrás, e incluso hasta ese día, si se distraía y dejaba perder su mente en los recuerdos, llegaba a atosigarla de un modo feroz.

—Estuve casada durante un año —contó tras unos momentos—. Amaba mucho a mi esposo, lo suficiente como para querer formar una familia y pasar mi vida a su lado. Una noche de Abril, bastante parecida a ésta, me dijo que nos divorciaríamos. Nunca me explicó por qué. Sólo me dijo "Sakura, esto no funciona.". Yo nunca supe qué era lo que no funcionaba para él. El divorcio no se llegó a concretar, él se marchó antes de que se cumpliera una semana —Suspiró—. Tenía una secretaria, en su trabajo. Luego me enteré que me engañaba con ella. Así que conozco bastante bien al fracaso.

Largo silencio.

—¿Acostumbra relatar desdichas íntimas a completos extraños? —inquirió Li, con aire entre dudoso y sardónico.

—No realmente. Me ha dado la impresión de que usted es una persona recta y reservada. No creo que vaya a filtrar a las noticias de mañana lo que acabo de decirle.

—Intenta ablandarme con adulaciones baratas —denunció.

Entrecerró los ojos, repentinamente divertida ante su actitud.

—Tiene severos problemas de paranoia, señor Li. O un ego muy grande —Él no dijo nada. Lo miró suspicazmente—. Intento que se quite esa imagen deshumanizada que se ha formado de mí.

Él había dejado de jugar con el anillo. En algún punto, Sakura sintió que esa charla que pretendía conducirlos en una batalla por averiguar quién era el más lúcido de los dos, lo estaba distrayendo. Quizás Li era el tipo de persona que necesitaba despejar su mente a base de retos mentales. Ella decidió no mirar la hora, aunque se imaginaba que debían ser más de las diez y cuarto. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Li se puso de pie, sobresaltándola en el proceso, y le dijo:

—¿Dónde está su auto?

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Hoe?

Él le clavó los ojos en un instante, entre disgustado e intrigado.

—¿No ha dicho que tiene un problema con el auto?

—Oh, es verdad —Parpadeó, sintiéndose descentrada. Se había olvidado que justamente estaba allí por el cariño que Murphy debía tenerle—. No quiere arrancar.

—Lléveme —pidió, directo.

Frunció el ceño.

—No puedo llevarlo. No arranca.

Eso pareció exasperarlo bastante, puesto que se pasó una mano por los ojos y la miró como quien ve a una idiota.

—Lléveme a revisarlo —Ella estaba callada. Otra vez hizo el gesto con las manos—. Por Dios, ¿está drogada?

Sakura no pudo evitar largar una risa burbujeante.

—No, pero usted definitivamente es cómico cuando se impacienta —Él le dedicó una mirada dura—. Es por aquí.

Comenzó a caminar las cuadras que la separaban de su vehículo con Li siguiéndole los pasos. No había imaginado que iba a ayudarla, aunque se dijo a sí misma que era lo mínimo que podía hacer: seguirle la corriente a esa cabeza repleta de escepticismo y sorna era agotador.

—Qué chatarra —dijo cuando estuvieron frente al viejo Torino blanco.

Sakura sintió maltratado su orgullo.

—Usted carece de tacto.

Sonrió, como si se sintiera halagado.

—Y usted de gusto en automóviles.

Li levantó el capó del Torino con rapidez y examinó dentro con mucha concentración. Sakura se dijo que debía de costarle ver con la poca luz de los faroles, así que rebuscó en el baúl y dio con una linterna. Iluminó el interior mientras él parecía acomodar algunas cosas. No entendía nada de mecánica, así que le resultaba imposible saber qué hacía exactamente. Por el contrario, Li se veía bastante holgado desempeñando la actividad. Tras unos minutos silenciosos, sacó las manos del motor, que se le habían ennegrecido, y dijo:

—Intente encenderlo ahora.

Sakura obedeció, y el rugido resucitado del motor sonó como un coro de ángeles en sus oídos. Li se veía complacido con su trabajo cuando ella bajó del auto con una sonrisa.

—Funciona perfectamente. Muchas gracias, señor Li. Le debo una —Entonces se le ocurrió una idea—. Si necesita un aventón, puedo llevarlo hasta su casa.

Como parecía ser natural en él, sonrió con agudeza.

—Si realmente quiere pagarme, puede comenzar por no ser tan entrometida.

Correspondió a su gesto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Se ve como una persona que puede fácilmente largarse y dejarlo a uno con la palabra en la boca sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento —Sonrió—. Dado eso, no creo que mi intromisión le resulte tan molesta.

Shaoran Li la miró largamente, como si la analizara. Sakura se percató de cuán alto era en comparación a ella, y cuán atlético se veía, cosa que le hubiera despertado, en cualquier otro momento, una cierta sensación de verse intimidada. Pero su porte vigoroso, en absoluto llegaba a asustarla. Se encontró diciéndose a sí misma que se veía como una persona lo suficientemente sagaz como para prescindir totalmente de una gran fuerza física. Se veía severo y atormentado. Una combinación levemente kafkiana, pensó, divertida.

—Vaya a su casa, Kinomoto —Consultó su reloj de pulsera—. Ya casi son las once.

—Nos vemos mañana, profesor Li —dijo ella, preguntándose dónde viviría. No resultaba descabellado creer que iría a pie: decididamente era bastante impredecible.

—Seguro.

Lo vio caminar a paso tranquilo hasta una camioneta negra aparcada no muy lejos de su propio auto. Entonces, Shaoran Li se metió dentro, el motor se encendió, y lo vio desaparecer entre la noche.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Holaaaa! Me atrasé un día con la actualización, pero acá está: el quinto capítulo. ¿Les gustó? Como ven, se dio el primer encuentro entre estos dos (muy ameno, por cierto XD)... Y también el asunto con Yuuko. ¡Esto no termina acá, les diré solamente! xD Todavía tengo que explotar un poco más al personaje de vieja bruja(?) xDDD Pero bueno, como ven, el destino llevó a nuestros protagonistas a encontrarse otra vez :P**

**No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir esta nota de autora, esta vez ando medio apurada, así que simplemente quería desearles un buen fin y comienzo de semana (SE ACERCAN LAS FIESTAS e.e!) y agradecerles por las alertas, los favoritos y los reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por la buena onda y las hermosas palabras! :D Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**sofia trinidad - paolka - saku . edita - Hankosha Haru - Annalice Mallory - Guest - Carolina Kinomoto - Cerezo de Luna**

**Annalice Mallory, que me preguntó si soy de Argentina... Sí, soy de Buenos Aires :P Intento escribir lo más neutral posible pero en las notas de autor siempre se me escapa algún regionalismo xDDD Qué bueno encontrar una compatriota por acá, de qué parte sos vos? Y Cerezo de Luna que me preguntabas por los preparativos del casamiento de Tomoyo... todavía no tengo esa parte resuelta (ni siquiera escrita), pero será algo bien extravagante y excéntrico como lo son la Daidouji y su madre XD**

**En fin... espero que esta nueva entrega cumpla las expectativas y los deje con un lindo sabor de boca. Si es así, y sino, háganmelo saber :) ¡Les mando besos, nos leemos!**


End file.
